The Taming of the Shrew
by yourpenmate
Summary: Stephanie Mcmahon's trusted secretary is known by the WWE staff as a dreaded shrew due to her wit, temper, sarcasm and nasty behaviour. Somehow, someone thought that it would be a brilliant idea to challenge Jonathan Good to tame the shrew. So what's the outcome when a chilled party-goer who has a lack of attachment with women accepts the challenge. Dean Ambrose/OC
1. I Dare You

**hey gals and guys,**

**So here's a fresh, new story for all of youse. Well, to be honest, I actually wrote this story a little while ago and just recently decided to share it and publish it. ****This one won't involve too much wrestling/combat action, sorry. However, the genre's Romance and not Action so...that explains why there will be a lack of wrestling action. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it as much as my other works. If you're a Shakespeare-nerd, the title might be a little familiar but rest assured, this will be _nothing_ like a good old Elizabethan play ;-) This will be about Dean Ambrose (DISCLAIMER : unfortunately, _I don't own_ him) **

**Don't forget to drop a _REVIEW_ and if you enjoyed what you've read so far, please press the _FOLLOW_ button...**

* * *

><p>The old Toyota sedan's air conditioning did very little to compensate for the humid summer atmosphere. The sun, like a fiery fireball embraced the surroundings with the third, consecutive <em>one-hundred-something<em> degrees weather for the week. The old car's tires screeched when the driver stepped on the brake just in time for the red light. Inside the car, Joan Jett's 'Bad Reputation,' played loudly in maximum volume, it left the old car in a trembling state from the vibration of the bass.

"I don't give a damn about my reputation! You're living in the past it's a new generation!" enthusiastically, the group inside the car sang together in unison at the top of their lungs. Randi stepped down on the gas and raced through the road the minute the traffic lights turned green, the girls with her giggled as reaction from the sudden turn of speed before they continued to sing along with Joan Jett at the top of their lungs. Three years with the Levesque girls and Randi has fallen in love with them more than ever. She was given the task today to pick the girls up since the school year just finished, now the best part of her job is yet to come and that is when she reunite the girls with their parents.

"Randi, Murphy licked my ice cream!" the four year old Vaughn complained from the backseat of the car while she pointed her finger at her six year old sister, Murphy in accusation. Randi slowed her speed down as she followed the GPS's instruction through the noisy bickering between Vaughn and Murphy which their eight year old older sister, Rory soon joined.

"Girls! Stop," through the noise, Randi raised her voice in the car. "We're almost there, please, just wait for a few more minutes, okay? We'll get some more ice cream once we get to the arena," she informed the girls and Vaughn seemed assured by it the most. "So who's excited to see Mommy and Daddy" she wondered out loud while she turned the car towards another street under the GPS's instruction. From the rear view mirror, she saw Vaughn raise her hand enthusiastically.

"Me! Me! Me!" the little girl exclaimed and Randi chuckled at the little one's excitement.

From her years of service as the secretary of one of the Principal Owner of one of the top pro-wrestling companies in the country, Randi has done a lot of task for Stephanie McMahon Levesque and her husband Hunter. One of them was her all-time favourite and that's when she reunite the children with their parents whenever the children were able to. "Soon, Vaughny, very soon," she assured the little one. Over the past three years that she had been working for Stephanie, she had proven her boss her flexibility and ability to adapt to all sorts of situation, she proved Steph that she was able to manage corporate meetings while paying the kids' school fees at the same time over the years. That was the reason why Randi Sinclair had been greatly valued by her boss.

* * *

><p>Vaughn had fallen fast asleep by the time they arrived at the arena. Randi was left with the task to carry the little girl in her arms while Rory and Murphy followed her inside. It was only four in the afternoon and the show was hours away but the crew was kept occupied and busy with the preparation for it. With Vaughn's drool acting as the culprit for the dampness of Randi's shoulder, she securely carried the little girl while she answered Murphy's demands for food. "We'll get the ice cream soon, first we have to meet up with Mommy and Daddy," she informed the little girl who pouted at her, impatient and in need of her ice cream.<p>

"Randi, are you watching the show with us later?" out loud, Rory next to her asked. "Please tell me you are, I don't like sitting there with Vaughn and Murphy by ourselves," quickly, the girl added as a sigh escaped Randi's lips.

"I wasn't really told about watching the show, Rory," she admitted, the look of dismay on the eight year old's face was obvious. "Hey, cheer up, if your Mom and Dad won't need me for the evening, I'll try to find a seat near you and the girls, okay?" she tried to assure the girl.

"I'll tell Mom that I _need_ you, she'll allow you to be with us for sure," Rory grinned up at her upon expressing the idea that bubbled in her mind. They headed further into the arena, through the path that led backstage. Vaughn slept soundly in Randi's arms and as they walked past a few familiar faces of the company's famous superstars, Randi didn't missed the look of intrigue that crossed their faces. She walked past them with the girls, well aware that they talked about her behind her back and the smiles they sent her way was nothing but phony. She was a real life _heel_ as they deemed her, ever since she made that report about a superstar called Drew Mcintyre and filed a complaint to the authority about his rude behaviour towards her, a day later and he was released from his contract under Stephanie's orders. It didn't end there, she also filed reports about the diva the public knew as Aksana concerning her appearance on other wrestling companies while still using her copyrighted name and the superstar, Theodore Long concerning his questionable luxurious expenditure that left him with mountains of debt from his credit card interest, both had been released also. Because of that and many of her other actions, many had been cautious of her. She was a _snitch_ but that's why her boss valued her, she was best to have for business.

They stopped in front one of the dressing room and since her hands were occupied with the task of holding Vaughn, Randi allowed the excited Murphy to open the door. The conversation in the room immediately stopped when Murphy, in excitement to see her parents for the first time in weeks leaped into her father's arms. "Daddy I missed you!" Murphy exclaimed and a soft chuckle escaped her father, Hunter's lips as he picked his little girl up.

"I missed you too baby," he replied before he turned his attention to Randi and Rory who both stood by the doorway. Rory did the same as Murphy and ran up to her Dad, embracing him tight. Hunter's companion, a trio of superstars watched the interaction quietly. "Did she fell asleep on the way again?" Hunter turned towards Randi who carried Vaughn.

"I think she ate a little too much for lunch," it was Rory who came up with the answer for Randi that made not only her Dad but the group of men with him chuckle.

"She was too excited last night, she hardly slept," Randi replied as she handed the sleeping Vaughn to her keen father. It's been a while since he held his youngest daughter and Hunter smiled at the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Daddy, can Randi watch the show with us tonight?" pleadingly, Rory came to her Dad to beg. "Please, please, please," the little girl pleaded. It was almost surprising for the three staff member who stood quietly in the room. Since when did anyone ever begged to have Randi's company? That was the question that they curiously wondered. Hunter nodded towards the direction of the door in response and when Rory turned to look, she saw her Mom who stood next to Randi. "Mommy!" happily, both Murphy and Rory ran up to their mother for the heart-warming reunion. "Mommy, can Randi watch the show with us? We need Randi with us tonight," again, Rory asked.

Stephanie chuckled as she turned to look at her secretary. "They love you too much, Randi, they won't even ask me to watch the show with them, instead, they want you," chuckled Stephanie before looking back down at her girls. "Okay, okay, Randi will be with you girls tonight, alright? Now enough with the puppy eyes."

With his youngest daughter still fast asleep in his arms, Hunter turned to look at the trio who were still in the room. "Sorry about that boys, you guys can go ahead and enjoy your afternoon, we'll see you tonight," he nodded at the trio. Randi avoided eye contact as much as she possibly could as the group of three walked past her on their way out of the office but upon hearing Steph call her name, she looked up and as result, her hazel eyes met a pair of baby blue eyes focused her way. Immediately, she turned away and shifted her attention to Stephanie.

Jonathan Good followed his comrades out of the office and into the corridors that led out of the arena. He listened to the two-tone haired man, Colby comment about the dreaded employee that the company has, Randi Sinclair. Unlike a number of the staff, they don't really _hate_ Stephanie's secretary due to her snitching and wretched ways, the three of them are nothing but new to the company's main roster and right now, all they heard about Stephanie's secretary was nothing but stories that left them cautious of her, _very_ cautious. She's a shrew, _apparently,_ and was responsible for not only making women cry but men too.

"Hey Jon, I dare you to tame the supposedly shrew," offered Colby and it earned a chuckle from the Samoan, Joe who obviously considered the challenge as nothing but ridiculous.

"Sorry, I'm not interested," Jon responded back lazily. He recalled the brunette secretary, a pretty face, nice body but he can find many of those in the local bar, he doesn't need to go through so much trouble to get his cock sucked.

"If I offer you a yearlong supply of beer, would you do it?" offered Colby with a chuckle.

"When do I start?" responded Jon with a grin.


	2. A 'Precious' Company

**so how was the first chapter? **

**as a little recap: Jon accepted Colby's challenge (ohhhhhhh) **

**don't forget to drop a REVIEW my dear friends, ****because every time you don't review, a Dean Ambrose is curb stomped onto cinderblocks (just kidding)**

* * *

><p>The warm rays of the sun crept between the cracks of the shutters of the plain hotel room. The room reeked of the scent of booze and the cans of empty beers scattered across the carpeted floor served as explanation. A moan came from the messy bed as the sunlight that sneaked inside the room glowered at the sleeping man.<p>

Jonathan Good was never a morning person. A groan accompanied by a series of profanities escaped his lips as he tiredly got up from the comforts of the bed. He was tempted to curse at the sun for disturbing his slumber but when he glanced at the clock, he was almost glad that the sun decided to wake him up. With the force of time not on his side today, Jon sprinted to the bathroom, he stripped out of his clothes along the way and as result, he left a trail of torn clothes on the floor. Three minute showers had been common for the man who has been deemed by many as a party animal and a drunkard. It's particularly common because Jon has a terrible habit of sleeping in and although his co-workers would state that it's because of his active nightlife, Jon liked to think that he's just not a morning person. He jumped out of the shower only to briskly dry himself with one of the hotel towels, a couple of minutes later, he left the hotel room, all ready and dressed, well aware that he'll receive a whole heap of sermon later.

Over a couple of hours later, still exhausted, Jon entered the café as result of his need for caffeine to energise himself. He turned up to a promotional visit to the local radio station earlier feeling very much cooked physically and mentally. He knew that if it reached to Hunter that he arrived at the station half an hour late, he'll be reprimanded and although Jon was used to it, sometimes, he still feared it. He could lose his job in one snap of the bosses' fingers if he screws up big time. He ordered himself a large cup of coffee and waited impatiently while the barista prepared it for him.

Jon's blue eyes wandered around his surroundings and a smirk crept between his lips when his blue eyes landed on a familiar face seated alone by the corner nook. He recalled the little challenge that Colby had initiated less than 24 hours ago and grinned to himself. After he picked up his coffee, he approached her while she was occupied with her laptop. "Hey there girly," voice raspy, he greeted her while he reached for the chair across from hers, making himself very much at home, "how you doin'?" he asked casually, it was as if they talk on a daily basis before this encounter.

She looked up from her laptop screen to see who dared to disturb her peace. Almost instantly, she caught a glimpse of a familiar pair of baby blue orbs with his pupils dilated. She had seen that face quite a number of times before their close encounter today. Who could forget a face? Those hooded baby blue eyes with a mischievous twinkle beneath them, those dimples that would flash whenever a smile of mischief crept on his face, the bundle of mess on top of his head that he call his hair and that irritating subtle silver hoop earring on his left ear, they all contribute into making one, unforgettable face…not to mention that raspy voice he own. Randi's hazel eyes shifted back down to the laptop screen, ignoring the brute before her. "I'm busy right now. Can I ignore you some other time?" lazily, her witty retort came and as response, Jon merely grinned widely.

"You looked pretty lonely so I decided that you probably need my company," he commented yet her face remained void of all emotions. That wasn't the same exact face that Jon recalled from yesterday when she watched the family reunion of the Levesques. It was as if a whole different woman was before him.

"That's cute," she mumbled through the sound of her keyboards while she typed. "And how many lonely women have earned your _precious_ company?" she asked yet it was a rhetorical question. Jon merely chuckled before he took a sip of his coffee, somehow, she was making him feel more alive than the caffeine with her wittiness.

"I lost count, maybe you can help me start over," he responded and when she remained quiet for the next couple of minutes that followed, Jon wondered whether she had ran out of her witty comments or he just bore her with his flirting. He was about to open his mouth and talk some more until she stopped him when she began to pack her things, to Jon's dismay.

"The barista has been eyeing you since you entered the shop, maybe she can offer you some much needed company too," Randi informed the man before her. "Good day to you," she added before she took her bag and her cup of coffee. Jon watched, in awe as she left him behind. The nerve of that bitch, he thought to himself as he tried to recall the last time a woman walked out and left him behind. Normally, it's the other way around, he'd usually be the one who would leave women behind. Apparently, this woman isn't like any other.

Before Randi could even open her car, she received a message from Stephanie asking her to pick the children up from the hotel and watch over them for the day because of a business meeting that she and Hunter have to attend. Randi expected it from a mile away and got inside her car, unaware of a pair of baby blue eyes that watched her from afar with great interest.

Her car's air conditioning did very little to accommodate her for the hot weather as Randi drove back to the hotel. By the time she arrived to the hotel, she found the girls in their room where they watched cartoons, Hunter and Stephanie had left Rory in charge until Randi's arrival. There was a note waiting for her that informed her that the couple will be gone for most of the day, the responsibility to look after the children was left to her once more. It was a common task for Randi but it was something that she wouldn't trade for the world.


	3. Nerves

**hey lovelies, thank you to those who are enjoying ****and following**** this story. **

**Please k****eep all the feedbacks coming :D**

**recap : Jon and Randi encountered each other for the first time and things didn't turn out well for Jon. **

* * *

><p>The sun shone bright on the cloudless sky. Not a single cool breeze went by since daybreak and once more, everything was enveloped in the hot, humid weather as result of summer. Seated down on one of the recliner chairs by the poolside, Randi was kept occupied with her laptop, a certain paperwork was in need of finishing for Stephanie. As per usual, she multi-tasked, something that she grew an expertise at over the past three years. While her eyes were focused on the computer screen and her fingers were madly typing away, her ears were focused on the trio of girls by the pool.<p>

A few metres away from the group of girls sat Phil Brooks known by the wrestling industry as CM Punk with John Cena and Stephen Farrelly known by fans as Sheamus. They busked under the hot summer sun while a few other staff members and superstars enjoyed the pool around them. "You know what's weird?" started Phil who would glance towards the Levesque girls and their _babysitter_ ever so often.

"Hmm?' lazily, Stephen and Cena asked in unison in response.

"It's weird because she's apparently meant to be an obdurate shrew but look at her, if a bunch of twenty to forty year olds can't stand her, how come those little girls can?" out loud, he wondered. He was almost amazed. It was not very often that the cold woman that many had learned to be cautious about show such a softer side than the one she normally shows. "It's mind-blowing, ya know?"

"Maybe if she puts an end to her wit and sarcasm, people will like her more," with a chuckle, Stephen suggested as Cena next to him murmured his agreement. "She's a lovely lass, I'm sure but she just needs to improve her behaviour, she won't last here if she's not willing to be friendly." Stephen's words got both men agreeing with him, it was true of course. Stephanie's last secretary lasted a long time, mainly because he got along with everybody else until he screwed up big time one day when he organised her monthly schedule that left him packing and left Stephanie with a headache while she tried to work out which one to prioritise first in her messy schedule.

From the men's view, they saw Vaughn dressed in her pink swimsuit with a matching swimming vest, approach Randi. Randi was able to save her laptop from the droplets of water just in time before Vaughn leaped into her arms, damping Randi's dry clothes with her soaked swimsuit. "I'm hungry, Randi," pouted the four year old as she hugged Randi tightly. A soft chuckle escaped Randi's lips as she reached for the bag next to her chair, she pulled out a box of crackers.

"You can't eat by the pool so have a sit and eat here next to me," she told the little girl but when Vaughn refused to let her go, Randi had a faint clue that the girl wasn't hungry but was in fact sleepy. A soft sigh escaped Randi's lips as she got up from her seat, Vaughn still clung onto her body like a baby koala. From behind Randi, Phil, Cena and Stephen watched as a group of familiar looking men enter the pool area.

"Here comes trouble," chuckled Phil as they watched the on-screen faction known as 'The Shield' enter the area, somehow, the hotel's pool area was becoming crowded with the WWE's staff. While the two-tone haired man, Colby and the burly Samoan Joe looked perfectly alright to start the day, their companion, the drunkard, Jon looked like he only had an hour worth of sleep. "Colby mentioned that Jon accepted his challenge to tame the shrew," Phil informed his companions as he watched the trio locate a comfortable spot by the pool. A chuckle escaped Stephen's and Cena's lips as they turned their gazes to Jon.

"The fella would needs lots of luck, maybe he should find himself some four leaf clovers, he'll need lots of it for sure," jokingly, Stephen commented.

"I honestly think it would work, I mean, who else would be the perfect candidate but him," added Cena who turned his gaze back and forth to Randi then to Jon. "He struck me as the type who would win just about any woman with that charisma he has."

* * *

><p>With his blue eyes concealed behind his sunglasses, Jon ran his hands through his messy hair while he listened to Colby talk about a new protein bar he discovered. While Joe listened respectfully and intently, Jon soon ignored Colby's words as he shifted his attention elsewhere. A smirk grew almost instantly crept between his lips when he spotted a familiar woman with a child in her arms. She talked loudly, her voice seem to radiate all the way to his direction. "Murphy, come back here!" she called out to the girl in the pool, "Murphy! Don't swim towards the deep end," Jon's smirked grew even wider as he watched the little girl named Murphy disobey. It was almost amusing as Jon watched Randi, with a child in her arms attempt to reach for the mischievous girl from the end of the pool.<p>

"I'll get her for you, Randi," it was the eldest of the Levesque girls, Rory who reassured the seemingly stressed adult.

"Randi, I'm hungry," Vaughn in her arms complained once more.

"Randi, I'll let Rory catch me if you take us out for ice cream!" Murphy called out with a giggle.

"Randi! Murphy splashed some water into my eyes, it stings!" screamed Rory.

"Yes! I want ice cream too!" exclaimed Vaughn.

All the demands, all the complaints, all the screams and squeals all came like a rush. Almost everyone in the poolside area watched the chaos that the secretary was under. Everyone who worked for the company and knew of Randi's shrewish behaviour and intolerance almost anticipated for her upcoming reaction and outburst as the Levesque girls continued to torment her with their childishness. One of the many who watched in both amusement and delight was Jon who almost wished he took some popcorn with him for the priceless scenario. Normally, if the commotion was caused by the staff or employees, Randi would resolve it with a raise of her voice, her cold glares and her assertive voice yelling out instructions and reprimanding people. Would she do the same to the Levesque girls? Everyone waited for her short patience to snap, particularly now in her boss's absence.

"If you girls get out of the water, I'll give you a sundae each," softly, she told the two girls who fought each other whilst in the water. Her somewhat motherly behaviour almost surprised the staff members who watched on. Since when did Randi Sinclair, the scary shrew displayed such _soft_ attitude? When they heard her response, the girls almost instantly rushed out of the water and raced to tackle Randi with a hug. It was even weirder for everyone to see Randi being loved.

"What about me? I want a sundae too, Randi," Vaughn's little voice asked softly as Randi walked back to where her bag was to pick up the towels, Murphy and Rory clung onto her legs while she carried Vaughn. She looked like a single mother completely capable of handling three little devils. An independent woman, a _very _independent woman.

"Of course you'll get a sundae too," assured Randi softly before she began the difficult task of drying the girls up since they don't seem to be able to stand still.

A chuckle left Colby's lips as he reached over his colleague to give Jon a pat on the back. "Looks like the girls are doing a better job than you are when it comes to taming the wretched shrew," informed Colby jokingly as Jon turned to look at him to give him a death glare. "Don't look so angry, it's true. Who knows, maybe the yearlong supply of beer would end up with the girls instead of you," added Colby. Annoyed, Jon rose up from his seat and strolled out of the area and trailed behind Randi and the girls by a few steps. He was determined to earn the secretary's attention far better than their last encounter, not only to satisfy Colby but also himself.

* * *

><p>Randi ushered the girls in before she stepped inside the elevator with Vaughn still in her arms. She was greeted warmly by a couple of elderly women who were also inside the elevator. Just as the doors were about to close, a hand reached for one of the doors and a familiar person stepped in. A pair of baby blue eyes scanned the people inside the elevator and a smile crept between his lips, one that flashed his dimples when his eyes landed on Randi. A groan escaped Randi's pursed lips when Jon stood next to her, close enough for her to catch a whiff of his body spray. There was tension but from the looks of it, it was only obvious to the two of them.<p>

"Oh what a lovely family," grinned one of the elder woman who looked at the group before her. Randi was about to open her mouth to disagree but she heard Jon next to her chuckle softly and although it captivated her for a split second, she quickly regained her composure but she had forgotten what she was going to say. The elevator doors opened and Randi quickly stepped out with the girls following her but to her great dismay, it wasn't just Murphy and Rory who trailed behind her.

"I don't remember your room to be on this floor," with her back facing Jon, Randi began as she stopped in front of the girls' room. Intrigued but interested as to where this was headed, Murphy and Rory turned their gazes towards Jon while they waited for his comeback but instead, the tall, smirking man merely cracked up laughing.

"I see you've been stalking me, Spunky," he noted and Randi crinkled her nose in displeasure when she heard the pet name he had given her. "As a matter of fact, that's my room over there," he exclaimed as he pointed at the end of the corridor. Randi narrowed her eyes and eyed the direction he pointed at. She was almost intrigued to know what his intentions were. They have never spoken to each other nor closely encountered each other until yesterday at the café. What could he possibly want from her?

"Well, go ahead then, off you go," Randi nodded to the direction of his supposedly room. She was giving him an unspoken challenge, Jon could tell, she wanted him to prove to her that he wasn't lying about his room being on the same floor. "Come on girls, let's leave this gentleman," when he didn't make a single movement to imply that he'll be leaving, Randi turned her attention back to the door of the hotel room. She opened it noisily and ushered the girls inside and with Vaughn still in her arms, she entered the room. "I think you should put an end to this little game that you're playing, I'm not interested," she told him simply before the door slammed shut before Jon.

He frowned. The nerve of that woman. "Who said I'm fucking interested too!?" he yelled back at her before abusing the door by giving it a loud kick. To his dismay, she didn't respond back and Jon cursed the woman under his breath. No woman has ever rejected him and she won't be the first to do it, Jon was determined to do everything in his power to win his yearlong supply of booze and also to keep his ego intact.


	4. Bingo! There's the Jackpot

**hey lovelies, here's another chapter for youse**

**don't forget to drop a REVIEW or FOLLOW/FAVOURITE if you're enjoying Randi and Jon's story :-)**

**and thanks so ****much to those enjoying the story so far, i'm giving you all a virtual hug**

* * *

><p>The night was young but the arena buzzed minutes before the show commenced. Bored, Rory sat next to Murphy while she took photos of herself using Randi's laptop. With little care to the world, Murphy ate the contents of her plate that she had filled up with her sister from the buffet of the catering. Randi left them both with the instructions to behave themselves when she headed off to the toilet with Vaughn. The Levesque sisters had very limited things to do while everyone around them were busy and enveloped in preparation of the upcoming the live show. Rory clicked the laptop's mouse repetitively while she captured images of her face whilst posing for different facial expressions but what momentarily caused the eight year old to stop was when she spotted an approaching figure in the background of her images.<p>

"Hey girlies! Where could your babysitter possibly be?" a raspy voice earned the attention of the girls who looked behind them to see the same rugged looking man from the other day at the elevator. He grinned down at them as the girls exchanged looks, unsure whether to trust the man whom Randi seemed to be fuming about after their last encounter.

"She has a name, mister," clarified Murphy who ignored his question and addressed another issue. Jon cocked an eyebrow, well, the little one seemed to be as feisty as her sitter.

"And what could it possibly be?" interested, he asked. He reached for one of the chairs nearby and sat on it backwards to face the girls.

"Well, her name is Miranda but we call her Randi," it was Rory who answered his question, Murphy didn't look so pleased to have her lines taken and frowned at her older sister. "She doesn't like to be called Miranda very much," added Rory and that sparked further interest and intrigue to the man before them.

"Why is that?" furthermore, Jon asked.

"Oh, she just thinks it's too elegant and girly and Randi isn't like that," responded Rory. "Why are you asking us all this? You like her, don't you?" mused Rory and her words made Jon laugh. He wanted to clarify that he's doing this for the sheer satisfaction of earning himself a yearlong supply of beer while keeping his ego intact but held back. "It's totally understandable that you like her, she's very pretty and very sweet too," Rory continued and Jon held back the urge to laugh. The cruel shrew as sweet? Oh hell no! The rest of the staff would've laughed at the girl's words too if they heard it.

"Do you have any advice for me if I want to, you know, _impress_ her?" Jon decided to ask. He had hit the jackpot, the Levesque girls were the perfect source of valuable information after all. The girls giggled together and made a comment about his obvious crush on Randi.

"Get her chocolate! Randi loves chocolate like me," exclaimed Murphy enthusiastically. Rory silently agreed.

"She loves Snickers and Cadbury," added Rory, "that's what we always get her for her birthday because that's what she asks for," she continued, Jon took note. "She likes to listen to rock music, she likes to cook and eat Asian foods and she has a collection of 1800s literature, Frankenstein is her favourite." What a complex girl she was, Jon could only let out a heavy sigh as he wondered to himself how he's meant to spark her interest. All the effort that would be required somehow made him wonder how tiring it would be to tame the shrew by pursuing her.

"Thank you, you girls are very helpful," Jon informed the two girls before him as he rose up from his seat, "but do me a favour and try to keep my interest towards Randi a little secret between us three," he added before he excused himself. A couple of minutes after he left and Randi returned with Vaughn to see Rory and Murphy patiently waiting for her. She approached the girls and took the seat that little while ago, Jon occupied. Murphy was about to open her mouth and reveal a news to Randi when Rory stopped the little girl by covering her mouth with her hands.

"Is everything okay?" Randi asked and as response, both girls nodded with grins plastered on their faces.

* * *

><p>After the show, Jon found himself busked with the bustling atmosphere of busy bar. Before him was his third pint of beer for the night and he was only getting started. Music pumped loudly around his surroundings as the strobe lights that enveloped the room temporarily blinded him. The atmosphere was muggy but Jon like it that way along with the frenzied vibe of the patrons. He reached for his pint and took a swig of his beer, the cold, bitter liquid welcomed his dry mouth. He needed his dose of booze tonight. He's been thinking way too much about a certain woman…and that was never a good thing. All night, after his confrontation with the Levesque girls, Randi has been on his mind as ideas on how to tame the beast soared through his mind.<p>

"Jon!" his blue eyes scanned the crowd before him as he searched for the source of the voice that called him. A couple of seconds later and it landed on the familiar blonde woman who waved at him. Beer in hand, Jon nodded towards her direction in acknowledgement and he watched as she approached him, a couple of her friends were with her. "Colby, Joe, how are you guys?" the blonde asked as she greeted the three men with a friendly embrace.

"Not so bad, Renee," it was Colby who spoke for the group in response to the blonde ringside interviewer's question. A couple of minutes later and they were all seated together while they shared drinks and enveloped themselves in the familiar chit-chats amongst one another. When Renee asked out of curiosity what the reason was for Jon's unusual quiet behaviour, it was Colby who answered for him in a joking tone, informing Renee that, "he was just thinking about ways to accomplish the challenge I've given him."

"Oh, and what challenge was it?" curious now, Renee asked, her eyes flickered towards the distant Jon's direction and for a change, Jon didn't return the eye contact and merely took a swig of his beer.

"Well, he has to tame the dreadful shrew, AKA Steph's secretary by winning her icy heart," Colby described it with so much emotive description that it could pass as a synopsis for a Disney movie. Renee and her friends laughed, stunned to hear this new information. "I offered him a yearlong supply of beer, in my expense if he's successful which I know for fact that he won't," Colby continued.

"Don't speak too early, who knows what the outcome could be," Joe's deep voice interrupted his workmate and Colby merely shook his head, he disagreed with Joe's opinion.

"Well, I'd like to see the outcome of this either way," informed Renee as she smiled towards Jon's direction. With his pint finished, Jon rose up from his seat and without an attempt to even say goodbye to his companions, he left the bar. He shove his hands in the back pocket of his jeans and weaved his way through the crowd on his way out. He cursed Randi for plaguing every cell of his brain.

The gentle fresh breeze of the night air welcomed Jon the moment he stepped out of the bar. It felt almost refreshing to escape the crowded atmosphere inside. He heard a familiar voice call his name just as he was about to step into the busy streets to walk back to the hotel. A grumble escaped Jon's lips as he looked behind him to see Renee. Almost instantly, he surprised the blonde when he pinned her against the nearest wall. Her familiar perfume enveloped him, it welcomed him warmly, it invited him as he buried his face against her neck while he inhaled and breathed in her scent some more.

"Is Colby's challenge true?" she asked him softly as Jon felt her fingers against his messy hair. He broke the contact and looked deep into her eyes as hard as he could. How come for a moment, it was Randi he saw blink back at him? Maybe the three pints of beer he had was too much, Jon thought to himself as he shut his eyes tight and when he opened them, it was Renee who blinked back at him.

"Come with me tonight," his raspy voice asked for her agreement gently yet it didn't hide the lust and hunger laced within it. She looked at him and smiled as Jon felt her fingers twirl strands of his messy locks. Without waiting for a reply, he pressed his lips hungrily against hers, he tasted her lip-gloss along with the cocktail she had been drinking. "Don't worry about Steph's secretary, tonight, I'll be all yours," he whispered against her ear, it was a temporary solution for to get rid of the pest inside his head, just like the beer, but with desperate times comes desperate measures.

* * *

><p><strong>so how was it? <strong>

**now don't start hating on me about the Renee thing, this is a JonXOC fanfic not a ReneeXJon. So I really sincerely apologise if portraying Renee as a fuck buddy is offensive to any of you. ****I like Renee too, ya know but I just need a character to use as _"the fuck buddy" _and out of the whole female WWE roster, she's the only one I could see who's realistically close to Jon (like for example, it's more believable to have Renee as Jon's fuck buddy than someone like Eva Marie who's married) you get me? :)**

**anyways, with that cleared up. stay tuned for the next chapter **


	5. Intoxication

**sorry for the late update but here's a fresh new chapter for you all :) **

**remember to drop a REVIEW pretty please because if you don't, a Dean Ambrose somewhere is Sister Abigailed by a Bray Wyatt (just kidding!) also don't forget to FOLLOW/FAVOURITE to be kept updated :D**

**thanks lovelies, you all rock! **

* * *

><p>The soft murmurs of the TV accompanied Stephanie as it broadcasted the live show being held in the arena. She looked up at the sound of footsteps that approached her and smiled when she saw a familiar person approach. What would she do without Randi? Not only can she trust the girl, over her three years of service, Randi had proven herself to be one of the most hardworking people that Stephanie was able to work with. She stopped in front of her boss and handed Stephanie a manila envelope with the completed paperwork that Randi spent the whole day working on and finishing.<p>

"Thank you so much," a look of relief was obvious in Stephanie's face as she opened the enveloped to examine its content. She never expected too much from Randi but the girl never failed to impress her with her work ethics. "You know what Randi, you can have the rest of the night off, go out and enjoy the night, I'll take care of the girls which I should be really doing," she told the young woman next to her. The dark bags underneath Randi's eyes told her that she hasn't earned a much needed rest and somehow, Stephanie felt guilty for overworking the girl.

"Do you want me to drop the girls off to the hotel first?" she asked as Stephanie laughed softly.

"No, Randi, the night is yours, you've worked far too much today, okay? Go and have fun, you deserve it," Stephanie informed the girl. "Go to the bar and have a few drinks with some friends, enjoy your night and don't you worry about the girls, alright?" she said as she ushered Randi out before she could even deprive the girl from her freedom if she changed her mind.

A sigh escaped Randi's lips as she sat alone in her car a few minutes later. It was only eight in the evening and she has nowhere to go but the hotel and right now, that place was the last thing she wanted to go to. She started her car and drove out of the arena while she searched her mind for ideas of places to go. This trouble often comes ever so often for Randi. Unfortunately, she lacked friends to go out with on a lonely Monday night like today. She was never the social sort of person, as her mother would often say, she does things better when alone, she's way too independent and right now, it was a negative thing. She soon found herself inside one of the cinemas downtown to watch a thriller movie. With her large popcorn and soda, Randi enjoyed the night alone, something she had learned to adapt to.

It was almost three hours later when Randi walked out of the cinema, still quite shaken from the movie she watched. She decided that next time she watch a horror-thriller movie, she'd watch it during daytime. Thankfully, the city's nightlife continued around her and as soon as she stepped out of the cinema, she was welcomed by it. She strolled through the busy streets ended up in the unfamiliar environment of one of the downtown bars. Normally, Randi isn't the sort of type who would drown herself with alcohol but tonight, she may need even just a couple of shots to aid that feeling of loneliness that floated beneath her.

She crinkled her nose at the faint scent of alcohol, cheap perfume and sweat the lingered in the air when she entered the bar. Along with that were the colours that flashed from the colourful lighting of the place and the deafening club music. She walked past dancing, sweaty bodies on her way to the counter and kept it in mind that after a couple of drinks, she'll be off. One of the bartenders approached her as she sat on one of the stools before she was asked what she would like for the night. She asked for a shot of vodka and watched as the bartender disappeared to pick up her request, a minute later and he returned with her shot. Randi eyed it, she can barely remember the last time she drank something alcoholic and gingerly, she reached for the shot before sculling its content greedily, the bitter liquid burnt her throat for a split second as Randi coughed from the strong punch of the liquor. She called for the bartender and asked for another one afterwards.

Half an hour later and Randi broke the assurance she had given herself earlier. She was past her second shot and she was still going. She was never the sort of person to get smashed but tonight, she had lost her control. Who said she lived a boring life? Who needed friend, she's got vodka. She finished her fifth shot before she was no longer aware of her surroundings and barely have the awareness to wonder to herself how much percentage of alcohol the vodka she drank had. Unable to walk straight properly, she walked towards the dance floor and stumbled a couple of times before alcohol took full possession of her body.

* * *

><p>Jon sighed heavily to himself as he placed his empty pint down on the counter. The commotion behind him earned Jon's attention as he turned to look over his shoulder. Some of the people on the dance floor were cheering loudly and men hollered at one of the patrons as they all cheered at the dancing person. Jon turned his full attention in curiosity and his wide eyes was followed with his laughter when he caught sight of the person that the bar customers were cheering on. Of all the people in the world, the last one he expected to witness dancing like a drunken retard while being the laughing stock of the whole bar was the ever so uptight Randi. She swayed through the beat of the music and danced with little care to everyone around her, although the sight of her dancing made Jon feel seduced, a part of him couldn't seem to bear to have Randi embarrass herself there.<p>

For how long has she been embarrassing herself? Jon had only been in the bar over the past ten minutes and haven't seen her at all when he came in. He got off his seat and approached the drunken girl, a couple of studs, like vultures waiting to prey on her once the alcohol knocks her out stepped in Jon's way when they saw him approach. "Back off, buddy," one of the studs informed him, a man twice the width of Jon as result of his steroid infused body.

"Dude, fuck off, that's my girl you got there," Jon grumbled loudly as he pointed at Randi. "Randi, get your fucking ass in here!" he barked at her as she looked at him wide-eyed, as if trying her best to recognise him through the dimly lit room.

"Look, she's ours, get your ass out of here," the other stud informed Jon after they both refused to believe that Jon knew the drunken girl.

"Jonathan, is that you?" she asked after she was able to recognise his raspy voice. Jon sighed to himself as she walked towards him but tripped on the process, earning the burst of laughter that enveloped the place from the patrons. Jon could only roll his eyes. Who was this woman? Surely this isn't the same shrew he's meant to tame. He ignored the two studs as he went to pick up Randi's motionless body on the ground and swiftly, he lifted her up with ease and carried her over his shoulder.

"Hey, leave that girl alone!" one of the studs exclaimed when Jon began to walk away with Randi over his shoulder. The two morons followed him, to Jon's annoyance.

"Look gentlemen, I would appreciate it if you both piss the fuck off, alright? Before I call the fucking cops," his short temper was running out as Jon confronted both studs. One of them opened his mouth to challenge Jon while he carried Randi over his shoulder like a sack of potato and secured her with one hand, his free right arm reached for one of the studs, grabbing the man by the neck. "When I said fuck off, I meant I want you to get the hell out of my sight," he grumbled as he looked angrily at the stud, his friend was speechless as Jon lifted the stud off the ground with minimal effort, his act began to choke the man.

"Alright, alright, j-just l-let g-go of me," nervously, the stud surrendered and Jon was pleased to hear this, swiftly, he let go of the man's neck unexpectedly that it left the man to fall flat in his ass.

"Randi? Where did you park your car?" he asked the woman over his shoulder who has been quiet since she tripped over in the bar. He received a groan as response and Jon repeated his question once more, just in case she'd give him a decent answer the second time around. She didn't reply, instead, she struggled to get out of Jon's grasp and when she managed to escape, she instantly threw up all over the ground. Jon watched the sight and quietly gathered her hair up with one of his hand while his other gently gave her back a gentle pat. If any of their colleagues witness her like this, Jon couldn't even imagine the shit she'd receive from them since this behaviour was so very out of character. "Will you tell me where you parked your car now so I could drop you off?" he asked her, voice soft and soothing when Randi had finished.

She looked up at him tiredly, it was as if she had been stripped of all the energy she possessed. "It's down the road," she replied while he helped her up. Jon slipped out of his black leather jacket and placed it over her shoulders before they began the long walk towards her car. He assisted her in each step at first but the longer she walked, the more unstable her legs seemed to have gotten so out of his impatience, Jon lifted her off the ground and carried her the rest of the way until he stopped in front of her white Toyota sedan. She had fallen asleep as Jon soon realised when he asked her for keys but earned no response. He was left with the task of raiding the pocket of her jeans for her keys which he eventually located on the left back pocket of her jeans.

They arrived at the silent hotel and as Jon entered the elevator with Randi fast asleep in his arms, he realised that he forgot to ask her for her hotel number. With a groan, he was left punching the number on the elevator for his own hotel room.


	6. Now is not the time, Spunky

**hey lovelies, i hope you all enjoyed last chapter**

**as a recap: Randi got a little too drank and Jon came to her rescue...**

* * *

><p>It was the faint scent of alcohol accompanied with musk and sweat that welcomed Randi and with that was the violent headache that enveloped her. She fluttered her eyes open only to see another person's sleeping face right in front of hers with merely a few centimetres separating them apart. Mortified, Randi almost instantly got up from the bed, her movement against the mattress had woken her companion too. "Give me a break," grumbled Jon's raspy voice as he rolled over on the bed, his bare back faced Randi as she anxiously searched her mind for explanation. So far, the only thing she's grateful about right now was the fact that she still have her clothes on.<p>

A groan escaped Jon's lips in annoyance from the commotion in the room. Tiredly, he forced himself up and found Randi who was putting her shoes on. "Look at you, looking all recovered," he commented mockingly as he stood before her, merely clad in his pair of indigo jeans. Randi looked up, her hazel eyes momentarily skimmed through his well-built, athletic body, the muscles on his exposed torso were evenly distributed as results of hours of daily training. She frowned when her eyes reached his face where she spotted his familiar dimpled grin.

"Why did you helped me last night, I thought you all hated me," she began. Jon didn't miss the bitterness in her voice and he simply reacted by chuckling at her attitude. "You don't care about me," she added, sounding almost sulky.

With his hearty laugh, Jon looked at her as he invaded her space by taking a couple of steps closer towards her. "Of course I do care about you, Spunky," he clarified, once again, he addressed her in that pet name that he developed specially for her.

"Why?" her hazel eyes met his baby blue eyes as she curiously threw him that one, simple question.

"Because without you, Spunky, I have to take out girls who actually like me," his raspy voice responded with a smile on his face that flashed the dimples on his cheeks, it made him look boyish and cute.

Randi scoffed in response as she tied her shoelaces. "As if you could find one," she muttered and it was followed by his hearty laughter.

"See? That's why I like you, Spunky. Why would I need love and affection when I can receive sarcasm and wit from you instead?" Jon informed her, Randi frowned, offended. "So do you feel much better? Not so hangover?" he asked as he reached for her face with his warm fingers, the action surprised Randi but she allowed him to continue as he examined her tired face. "You know, you struck me as the type of girl who is in desperate need of someone in her life right now."

This time, it was Randi's turn to laugh and bitterly, she did. "Oh, so now you think you know me, huh?" she retorted while she was unable to look away from his hypnotic baby blue orbs. "No one knows anything about me, the only thing that people know about me is the fact that I'm scary and that I can be a mean bitch most of the time," she clarified, Jon smiled at her words.

"Hmm, I don't think you are," Jon told her softly. "The way you handle Steph and Hunter's kids, it only proves that there's still something that beats in that chest of yours," he informed her and for a moment, Randi looked at him, she was shocked, his words registered in her mind as the first compliment she'd receive after a very long time from someone other than the people close to her. Jon watched her smile, it was a rare sight but he loved it, he admired the way her plump lips stretched into a gentle convex cave, the way her perfect set of teeth flashed, the way the crinkles on her eyes appeared…it was beautiful, something he rarely thought about a woman.

"T-Thank you," she told him quietly, eyes still locked, she paused for a moment and Jon waited and anticipated for her further words, "thank you for saving my ass last night." His eyes twinkled when he heard her say those words, it was just what he wanted to hear. Jon smiled down at her as she leaned closer towards him, gently, she closed her eyes, waiting for the much-anticipated kiss.

Jon looked down at her and his smile faded. "Maybe we should do this some other time," he broke the silence and it caused her eyes to flutter open, the softness that was in her hazel orbs earlier almost instantly disintegrated replaced by a glint of bitterness. She broke away from his grasp and made her way to the door without giving him a second glance. Jon listened as the door slammed shut behind her and for the first time in his life, he was left wondering to himself what his feelings really meant.

* * *

><p>Her headache as result from last night's escapade did very little to help Randi for the day. She spent her day with the feeling of frustration, dismay and exhaustion. While she was left with the task of accompanying Stephanie to her business promotions, Randi's mind was occupied with thoughts about Jon. The last thing she needed in her life right now is to find distraction in the form of a man like Jonathan. She's successful with her job and she's good at it, she can't risk falling off the top of the ladder that she had spent the past three years working her ass off to get herself to where she is now. But why does she have this feeling towards Jon that seemed so different from the way she felt for the other staff members and employees of the company? How can he plague her mind when she can easily forget the name of the last staff member she had conversed with over the past twenty-four hours? He's nothing special, surely…<p>

"Rory told me something exciting the other night," started Stephanie as both ladies sat on the back of the limo on their way back to the hotel. For the next three hours coming up, they'd be back on the road with the rest of the company again to head to the next town for another show. Rory looked at her boss and turned her gaze momentarily away from her laptop that contained some unfinished files for the company.

"What is it?" curiously, she asked and noticed the playful smile that played on Stephanie's lips.

"She told me that there's someone who has his eyes on you," there was a twinkle in her eyes as she told Randi, "she was really excited and Murphy too, they said that he eagerly asked them about you the other night," Stephanie continued. "Do you know who it is?"

Randi gazed back down on the screen of her laptop to blankly stare at its contents. She felt an unfamiliar warmth creep up her face as an image of a particularly dimpled man flashed in her mind. "Nah, I'm very doubtful that there's anyone blind enough to like me," with a half-hearted laugh, Randi clarified. Stephanie furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the younger woman next to her and somehow sensed Randi's lack of self-confidence, a vulnerability of Randi's that would often be easily recognised only by those who know her very well. It often shows when she's with people she's comfortable enough because she's comfortable enough to let go of her cold demeanour.

"I think you're a lovely girl and whoever it is, well, they have good taste," assured Stephanie and Randi stared at the computer screen while she thought about Jon and his intentions.

* * *

><p><strong>don't forget to drop some reviews, they are much welcome :)<strong>


	7. A Parasite for Sore Eyes

Protein shaker in hand, Jon trailed behind Joe and Colby on their way inside the arena to train and go over their match for tonight. He had very little sleep last night and his fatigue was getting the best of him since their work-out at the gym earlier. He has only one person to blame and that is someone who goes by the name of Randi. It has been only a couple of days after their awkward encounter inside his hotel room but Jon felt nothing but the feeling of regret over the past couple of days concerning his actions. He should've kissed her. He _should have_. If he did, it may have been enough to satisfy that burning lust within him that has been consuming him over the past couple of days. If he did, maybe he won't think too much about her.

A familiar voice stopped Jon on his tracks while his comrades continued on with their tracks towards the area. He knew that voice, he knew it so damn well because it has been haunting him badly over the past couple of days that he hasn't heard it. Jon cursed the woman under his breath. "…it's idiotic and selfish of you. Do you know how self-conceited you look right now?" Randi's familiar voice full of assertiveness and authority spoke as Jon followed it, he turned to a complete different path that Colby and Joe took and hid himself behind stacks of ring equipment when he realised that Randi was talking to Ryan or Ryback as he's known to the wrestling industry.

"It was all a mistake-," the big guy tried to explain himself but from the looks of it, Randi wasn't in the mood to hear him out.

"Look, because you _jokingly_ insulted another employee in public, I'm left to do the paperwork for your behaviour for Stephanie to present to everybody else. You need to apologise in public about your behaviour and the next time you do it, maybe you're better off kissing your job goodbye," Randi's stern voice informed the man who towered over her but despite their size differences, Randi seemed to hold so much power over the superstar, because she did.

"I understand," the wrestler agreed.

"I can't believe that out of the ten thousand something sperm, you were the quickest because you honestly struck me as the stupid, moronic type," assertively, Randi informed the wrestler who remained quiet despite her witty insult. "Off you go and make sure our paths don't cross again," she ushered him away and Jon kept himself hidden as Ryan walked past him on his way out while the big man muttered profanities under his breath and referred to Randi as a cold _bitch_. Jon wouldn't blame the big guy because she certainly can be one, she admitted it herself.

"Someone has their panties in a twist," loudly, he spoke when Ryan disappeared out of his sight and he let his presence known when he stepped out of his hiding spot. Randi almost instantly turned around to face him when she heard his familiar, raspy voice.

"You really are a parasite for sore eyes," she grumbled.

"Aww, are your eyes sore because they like looking at me a little too much?" he teased as he pouted her way, it caused the frown to appear on her face, to Jon's sheer satisfaction. He's starting to find her frown quite attractive.

"Go away unless you want a report written about you too," she snapped at him, it was obvious that she was still pissed about what happened last time they were together, when he left her hanging by not kissing her.

"Oh really? How about I write one of those reports too concerning your vodka infused night, hmm Spunky?" he was only playfully teasing but she fumed at his behaviour. Angry, Randi no longer wanted him to have the satisfaction due to the fact that he was pissing her off. She turned on her heel and began to walk away while she cursed him to hell.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours before the show and seemingly bored, Rory, Murphy and Vaughn followed Rory inside the arena. She spotted the small merchandise store while the girls trailed behind her. It was Murphy who has been demanding for water throughout the journey to the arena and the girl can't seem to wait, it left Randi in search for some. "You girls wait for me outside the store, I'll be there in a bit," Randi instructed the girls on her way inside the store to collect some water.<p>

Well-behaved, the girls did as they were told and three pair of eyes watched Randi disappear inside. Their days with Randi were limited now and the girls knew it since next week, they'll be heading back home while their parents continued to tour with the company. "Hey, isn't that the guy who likes Randi?" Rory spotted a familiar looking man who stood on the other side of the place away from them, dressed in a black hoody that partially concealed his face.

"Why is he with another girl?" Murphy curiously asked as the girls looked on curiously. With the man was a blonde woman whom the girls recognise as one of the people who also work for the company. "Eww, he's kissing her," Murphy's grossed out reaction was followed by an innocent act involving her hands covering her eyes. "Why is he kissing another woman, Rory? Isn't he meant to kiss Randi?" the girl turned her attention to her older sister and curiously asked while Vaughn began to wander off inside the store.

"Don't let Randi find out about this, Murphy, it'll break her heart," Rory told her sister firmly as she turned her gaze back to the man and the blonde woman. "Look after Vaughn, I'm going to talk to him," announced the eight year old. Murphy watched her older sister who made her way towards the other side of the place where the man stood with the blonde lady, she had forgotten about Rory's instructions as she watched her sister commit a courageous act. Poor Randi, Murphy thought to herself while she hoped for Rory to teach the guilty man some lesson.

* * *

><p>"You don't invite me to your room anymore?" pouted the blonde woman before him as Jon chuckled softly. He was guilty of her accusation of course because the moment Randi entered his life through Colby's challenge, he hardly invite any women for some much needed company anymore. Why would he need company when his mind was often plagued by thoughts of Randi? Why would he bother <em>fucking<em> another woman when all he often see was Randi's face instead of theirs? "I really missed you, Jon," continued Renee as she tried to lean over for another kiss but this time, Jon turned away, as result, she ended up kissing his cheek instead.

"Excuse me!" a voice interrupted the couple as Jon looked at the person behind Renee and a soft chuckle escaped his lips when he recognised who it was. Renee who had also turned her attention to the girl looked somewhat surprised when she recognised the familiar girl.

"Hello, how can we help you?" softly, Renee asked in a friendly manner but the eldest daughter of Hunter and Stephanie Levesque wasn't in a friendly mood. The girl merely gave Renee an angry glare, to the blonde woman's shock before she completely ignored her and her question.

"I'd like to talk to you," the girl informed Jon, "in private," she added.

Jon merely chuckled as he turned to Renee. "I'll see you later," he told the blonde before he followed the little girl further into the arena. "So, what can I help you with, little Miss Levesque?" casually, Jon began as he followed the girl. Almost instantly, Rory stopped on her tracks and glared at him angrily, it was a look that almost resembled her mother's when Stephanie puts on her antagonistic persona on-screen.

"You kissed that girl!" accused Rory. "You'll hurt Randi's feelings if she finds out that you've been kissing another girl," Rory informed him in great annoyance. "I thought you like her?" Jon raised his hands up in the air in surrender as the girl angrily confronted him. He didn't see it coming from an eight year old, not from a mile away.

"Hey, Randi made it perfectly clear to me that she's not interested, alright?" he clarified but the young girl shook her head.

"No, you don't get it do you? Randi is good at hiding her feelings but often, Murphy and I would catch her cry when she thinks she's alone," Rory informed Jon. He was almost stunned to witness the connection and bond that Randi seems to have with the Levesque girls. It's very unexpected, from someone who would yell and insult buff, six-footer men twice her size to be so loved by the children who aren't even hers. "I love Randi, Murphy and Vaughn does too, she's like our best friend and our second Mom and if you're going to break her heart, I'll be kicking your ass," Rory told him and Jon held back the urge to laugh in amusement but also in amazement.

"Alright, you have a fair point," admitted Jon. "I won't break her heart, how can I, she won't even let me in. Her heart is locked, and unlocking it is a challenge that I don't think anyone has ever accomplished yet," he told the girl.

"You'd do everything if you really want her," informed the girl and Jon wondered to himself whether she had watched too much Disney movies today since she sounded so determined to make this impossible task come true for a _happy ending_. "Mommy and Daddy are taking us out tomorrow afternoon, usually, Mommy allows Randi to have the rest of the day off when we have family outings, maybe you could seize that chance and kiss her instead of some random woman who isn't as pretty and cool as Randi," Rory continued but before Jon could open his mouth and speak further, Rory had turned her back on him. The sound of Randi's familiar voice that called for the girl informed Jon of the reason why his session with the helpful girl has finished.


	8. Owe Me One

**hey guys, so by popular demand, here's another chapter**

**as a recap of last chapter : Rory had a word with Jon while Randi remained angry**

**don't forget to drop a REVIEW! it's really helpful :***

**rock on**

* * *

><p>It was early in the afternoon when Jon left the gym after a long work-out session. It was the longest he's probably done in a while and the reason why was that he needed distraction. The humid, summer breeze welcomed Jon as soon as he stepped out of the gym and he was left to wonder to himself what he could do to occupy himself for the next few hours before the show. He considered joining Joe and Colby along with a few other colleagues to the beach but Jon brushed the idea away because he wanted to do something more productive than listen to Colby promote some local Crossfit facility in town.<p>

Jon walked through the busy streets. He walked past busy restaurants and busy local stores. His baby blue eyes landed on a woman walking a few steps ahead of him and he whistled as he eyed the sight. His blue eyes skimmed through her form, she wore a long floral sundress that flowed through her body almost seductively, it hugged her perfect shape and from where he stood, he could compliment that ass all day long and do unimaginable things. His carnal thoughts came to a halt when a couple of men stopped him on his tracks. They recognised him as a wrestler and asked for pictures, to Jon's dismay, he lost sight of the woman. Jon was almost irritated that he lost track of her, she might even be the answer for his annoying problem involving his growing obsession with Stephanie's secretary but the opportunity was lost before he could even grasp it.

After his encounter with a couple of fans, Jon almost wished that he seized the chance and approached the girl from earlier. His eyes scanned his surroundings as he hoped to at least catch a glimpse of her one last time, unsuccessfully, she was gone. Further down the road with his heavy gym bag over his shoulder, Jon continued to walk to the direction that led to the hotel. Jon stopped on his tracks moments later when he spotted a promotional poster of the WWE and to see his face on it made him laugh in amusement. Absent-mindedly, he reached for his forehead and wondered whether it was as white and shiny in real life as the picture, he hoped not. From the corner of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of a familiar floral pattern and instantly, he tore his gaze away from the poster to focus his full attention to the direction he saw it. He smirked when he spotted the girl from earlier as she entered one of the shops around.

Although to check out or buy books was the last thing Jon planned to do, he entered the bookstore that the girl went in and he could only hope that she'll be well worth it in the end when he approach her. He must be really desperate to find a solution to get rid of Randi off his mind for him to go through this trouble, Jon thought to himself. He spotted the girl near the fourth aisle of the store where the magazines were and with her back still facing him, Jon has the best view in the house of her curvy hips and nice round ass.

"Excuse me, can you help me find a copy of this month's Muscle and Fitness?" his raspy voice disturbed the silence that surrounded the two of them. The girl in the floral dress quickly turned to face him and Jon's blue eyes widened in complete, utmost shock.

"You were born with eyes, find it yourself," her sour face and voice laced with annoyance welcomed Jon. He almost laughed at the idea in his head earlier when he thought that this girl dressed in a floral dress could help distract his mind off thoughts about Randi… how could she when she's the witty shrew herself. Jon knew that she was still angry at him, after he refused to kiss her and after their confrontation that followed afterwards. Jon cursed his stupidity. Why didn't he kissed her? Neither of them would be like this right now if he kissed her, she wouldn't be so bitter after the rejection and he wouldn't be thinking too much about her if he satisfied his lust and perverted fantasies.

"Someone still has their panties in a twist," he mused as he stood behind her, arms folded across his chest and blue eyes glaring at the back of her head.

"What are you doing here?" not once did she looked up from the magazine in her hands when she spoke, Jon felt almost irritated to be deprived of her attention.

"Like I said, I was just picking up my copy of Muscle and Fitness magazine," he lied as he flexed his biceps, he was a damn good liar and Jon was grateful for that. However, when she turned around to face him, it was written all over her face that she knew that he wasn't telling the truth.

"You're so-," she began but he cut her off quickly.

"Gorgeous?" he continued for her with a one-sided smile that flashed one of his dimples, she frowned and Jon decided it wasn't the word she was looking for. "Sexy perhaps?"

She ignored him completely and walked off, the magazine and a book in her hand. Jon followed her and stopped when she did in front of the counter. A bored looking teenager stood behind the counter and he must have sensed the tension for he scanned Randi's magazine and book quickly. "That's $23.95," the teenager broke the silence and as Randi dug for her wallet in her bag, Jon pushed her out of the way, it caused her to stumble and it allowed him to pull out his credit card. He swiped it just in time before she recovered from the shock from his actions.

"Now that I spent my money for your books, you owe me one," Jon announced as he took the bag containing Randi books from the store keeper. She looked at him in shock but quickly recovered by walking past him on her way to the door. "Now that's not very nice, Spunky, you're meant to say thank you to express your gratitude to people who do good things for you," Jon followed her into the streets with her books with him. When she didn't uttered a word and continued to walk, ignoring his existence, Jon decided that there's no point trying to crack the hard shell. "You know what, I'm really hungry," he announced before he reached for her arm, his tight grasp surprised Randi but it also made her realise that there was no way in hell she could escape it. Jon's blue eyes scanned around his surroundings in search of the closest source of food, he spotted a Thai restaurant and remembered Rory Levesque's words, reminding him that Randi likes Asian food.

* * *

><p>Randi didn't have a single clue what it was that he wanted. He pretty much dragged her inside the restaurant and if she wasn't starving herself, she would've bolted away from him the moment he released her. They sat across each other and Randi ignored him by looking through the menu. With her face hidden behind the menu, Jon occupied himself by opening the bag and looking through its contents. "I didn't know you dance," he commented as he flicked through the dance magazine that she bought, or he bought for her.<p>

Randi lowered the menu in her hands and looked at him as he glanced through the pages. "I don't," simply, her response came at the same time one of the waiters stopped in front of their table. "Hi, I'd like the sweet basil stir fry please," she tore her gaze away from Jon and addressed the waiter who immediately jutted her order down. He turned to look at Jon, awaiting for his order.

"I'll have the same," he told the waiter. "So why did you bought a dance magazine then?" he addressed her once more when the waiter left. He turned his attention to the book afterwards and remembered Rory's tip that Randi collects 1800s books. He flicked through the pages of the copy of Charles Dickens' 'Great Expectations' while he waited for her response to his question.

"My sister is a dancer," Randi's response came delayed by a couple of minutes. She reached for the magazine on the table and searched for a particular page, a few seconds later, she handed it back to Jon to show him a certain page. Jon looked down at the page she presented, it contained a long article about a particular school of arts and the only image in the page was of a woman with dyed red hair, in the process of doing a pirouette. "She's on her last year and she was successful on her audition for a Broadway musical part last week," Jon turned to the next page and saw more images of the same girl. He could tell that Randi was more than proud of her sister and he liked seeing this side of her, the loving one.

"She doesn't look like you," he stated the obvious, a small smile broke into her face that would be often void of all emotions.

Randi looked away from him and stared at the glass window. "She's the pretty sister," heartily, she clarified. Jon found it more odd than amusing to see her lacking of the usual confidence that her demeanour has.

"I would like to differ," blue eyes focused on the woman before him, Jon retorted.

"Flattery doesn't work if you're lying," Randi reminded him. Jon witnessed as the softness on her face earlier disintegrated, replaced by a colder expression, one that she would often sport.

"If you thought I lied, then explain that blush on your cheeks, huh, Spunky?" Jon challenged and to Randi's relief, the waiter has returned with their foods, she used it as excuse to leave his challenging question unanswered. They ate in silence afterwards and somehow, Randi liked it that way because she knew that she was able to avoid his last question. She observed him slyly from the way he ate hungrily to the way he leaned back on his seat after the meal with a toothpick between his lips. She was starting to think that he may not be that bad after all, the annoyance as result of the embarrassment she felt after their last awkward encounter was momentarily forgotten.

* * *

><p>They walked together back to the hotel afterwards. Randi didn't see it coming from a mile away but somehow, she enjoyed his company. "You know, you're not as unpleasant as you think you are," Jon started as they entered through the doors of the hotel. Randi turned to face him, her eyebrow raised as she stopped on her tracks, Jon did the same.<p>

"And you're not as badass as you think you are," she stated as he chuckled in response. He watched as she began to walk to the closest elevator, his blue eyes diverted from her ass to the back of her head.

"You still owe me a kind hearted 'thank you' for buying your books!" he called out and he wasn't sure whether she heard it or not because the elevator doors closed behind her.


	9. Good Idea

**hey guys, so here's another chapter**

**I just wanna let you guys know that I will be quite busy soon with my personal life and updating may not be as common but I'll try my ****best to keep you all posted. I want to finish this story before Christmas and hopefully I will but I just have so many other priorities and stuff. I also have another Dean Ambrose story going that I want to finish before this one so hopefully, you all understand :) If you'd like to check it out, it's called "KISMET"**

**Please don't forget to drop a REVIEW and Favourite/Follow if you liked this story a lot and want to see more. I would really like to acknowledge those who would review every week and read a new chapter every time I update, I appreciate it guys and a massive thank you.**

**As a recap of last chapter: Jon and Randi went for lunch after Jon bought her books and things are igniting between them 3**

* * *

><p>It was only two in the afternoon but Randi found herself free for the rest of the day and night from all the work. Stephanie gave her the rest of the day and the night for the second time during the week, since she finished almost everything that her boss needed done and the Levesque had been scheduled to explore the city as a form of a family bonding time. Randi hardly got any clue as to where she should spend her free afternoon at. With an afternoon nap almost impossible since she consumed a cup of coffee before she parted with the Levesque girls, Randi was left with no choice but go with plan B.<p>

She stepped out of the hotel moments later, hazel eyes concealed behind her sunglasses, dressed in a pair of denim shorts, a pair of sneakers and a plain t-shirt for the warm weather. She planned to waste her petrol for a little while and drive around the area, that would keep her entertained for sure. However, before Randi could even step out of the hotel even further than she has, an unwelcomed company approached her fast. "I like what you're wearing, you should wear shorts more often," his comment made Randi frown as she sped up her pace, he did the same and with his longer legs, he was able to easily catch up.

"You know Jonathan," she began.

"It's Jon," he interrupted her to correct her, "you know, not even my mother calls me by that name," he continued, this made Randi smirk.

"I'd like to stick with it then," she informed him, to Jon's dismay.

"Well, I guess it's only fair that I address you as Miranda in return," he retorted as she stopped on her tracks, surprised. She don't recall ever telling him her full name. How the hell did he found out? Did he really went beyond when it came to stalking her? "It's a pretty name, Miranda, quite sweet and girly, it describes you _perfectly_, eh Spunky?" sarcastically, he added and earned the eye roll from Randi. She decided to make it appear that she's unaffected, maybe that way, he won't consider it as a brilliant idea to piss her off by calling her Miranda.

"Sometimes, I think I need what only you can provide me, Jonathan and that is your absence," she snapped at him and Randi was making it perfectly obvious that she doesn't plan to have his presence close-by any longer, however, Jon's determined to stay, no matter how witty and unfriendly she gets.

"So where are we headed, Spunky?" Jon started as he followed her to the car park.

Randi glared at him. "What do you mean _we_? There is no _we_?" she confirmed as the six foot four, muscled man next to her playfully pouted, it allowed her to witness his dimples that gave him a boyish appearance, it was almost cute and Randi mentally slapped herself for even thinking about that way.

"Oh come on, Spunky, I'm just trying to create a valuable, long-lasting friendship around here," innocently, the blue eyed man next to her exclaimed as they stopped in front of her familiar white Toyota sedan. He caught her pull her car keys out of her handbag and before Randi could even open the car, Jon had snatched the keys off her hands, earning a glare from the woman. "I'm driving," with a roguish grin, he told her.

"This is my car, who do you think you are," Randi demanded but Jon simply ignored her. Over the years, he mastered the act of closing his ears in order to be deaf enough to stop him from listening to a woman's angry screams and bitchy complaints. With no other choice left, Randi noisily headed over to the passenger side of the car and noisily took her seat. If looks could kill, Jon would've died several times.

"Your car smells like the inside of my mother's purse," Jon informed her as he started the engine, "she used to hide her Tootsie rolls there and that's exactly what your car smells like," he continued as his eyes landed on a couple of empty Tootsie roll wrappers by the cup holders. "You know, Spunky," he started but Randi had cut him off quickly.

"Can you stop calling me that?" she demanded, the hint of annoyance in her voice was unmistakeable, Jon liked annoying her and loved her reaction, from her facial expression to the words that would often follow.

"Why not? I think it suits you perfectly since you have a lot of spunk, it's a perfect name," he grinned as he drove out of the hotel. Not only was Randi unhappy with his response but she was still unhappy with the fact that he's driving her car.

"It sounds like a dog's name," clarified Randi and it was enough to cause the blue-eyed man to burst out laughing.

"Well, Miranda it is then," Jon responded. "It's a mouthful but it's a beautiful name, just like its owner," he continued, Randi almost gagged at his attempt to flirt. Other women may buy his flowery words but he won't win her over with such poor attempt.

"Such fine words, I wonder where you stole it from?" sarcastically, she commented. "Let me guess, the latest issue of Cosmopolitan on the dating advice page?" her words caused the laughter that broke out of Jon. "Where are you taking me, Jonathan?" curious now, Randi found herself asking when she noticed that Jon drove to an unfamiliar territory, a part of the city she hasn't explored yet. When Jon didn't reply, an awkward fifteen minute filled with silence enveloped them. Although Randi liked silence, she was almost tempted to break it but without speaking, she did so by opening the radio.

"Look to your right, Miranda," Jon's raspy voice instructed and without even considering the fact that she'll be obeying his order, Randi turned to look out at the window. '_Paintball_,' the large sign read and almost instantly, Randi turned her gaze back to Jon, her eyes wide as result of the underlying fear the lingered within her.

"There is no way in hell we're going paintballing!" she exclaimed, Jon merely grinned at her. He didn't let Colby and Joe come up with a unique date scene for him for nothing. Initially, Jon thought it was a terrible idea but when Colby assured him that he can get a half an hour session for free because he has a friend who worked for the facility, Jon jumped straight to the offer. He is and will always be a cheapskate after all.

"Too bad, doll face because we certainly are," clarified Jon and Randi was almost tempted to wipe the smirk off his face by smacking his face repeatedly but held back her urge. "Besides, this is a non-violent one, they're like improvised for little kids."

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, Randi recollected Jon's words in her head '<em>for little kids<em>,' she rolled her eyes at his words. Here she was, covered in paint from her head down to her shoes. The moment the activity commenced, Jon massacred her by throwing balloons filled with paint or _less-violent_ _paintballs_ as he describe them, towards her direction non-stop until she found shelter behind a wooden bunker. Her body felt almost sore from the abuse she received and she plotted her revenge. However before she could enforce her revenge, she has to locate him. She poked her head out of her hiding spot and looked around her surroundings, the coast looked clear but there was no sign of Jon. She was ready to cautiously leave her hiding spot to find him when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jon's familiar raspy voice whispered against her ear, the hairs at the back of Randi's neck rose as she slowly turned around to face him, her eyes were tightly shut in anticipation of what was coming for her. "You're even cuter when you're afraid, Miranda," he told her with his familiar dimpled smile evident behind his clear mask. Randi came to realise that he's not going to attack, at least not yet and instantly threw the paintball in her hand at him, it landed on his chest and the next blow landed right on his face protected by his mask, the paint splattered everywhere. "You don't know what's coming for you Miranda," he grumbled under his breath before he chased after her, a paintball in his hand.

A few minutes later, both of them were each left with only one paint filled balloon. Randi peered through her paint covered mask and quickly wiped the paint off it to enable her to see clearly. Almost instantly, she saw him approach, he ran towards her and she bolted to escape his wrath. He chased after her, their laughter echoed through the place. Having fun together was the last thing Randi expected when Jon brought her out today. It was almost weird, to loathe the man earlier for taking her to a place she never once thought she'd go to and now, they were laughing together.

A scream escaped her lips when he tackled her to the ground. With Jon on top of her, he held her suspended. "I've got you," he told her with a smile on his face, a split second later, Randi's mask was once more covered with splatters of the green paint when Jon threw his last one against her mask.

"I've got you too," she replied cheekily as she smashed her last paintball on top of his head, the red paint instantly came pouring down his mask. As Jon continued to tower over her, Randi took her mask off since it was starting to irritate her because she was unable to see anything much due to the paint that covered it. She watched him do the same until their gazes clashed, his baby blue eyes contained a twinkle beneath them as he peered down at her hazel orbs.

Jon's blue eyes examined her face, he never really noticed how exotic she looked up close. She was a beautiful girl, not pretty, not cute but beautiful. She own a pair of big hazel eyes, one that contributed to the baby faced look she has along with the long dark lashes that fanned her eyes and her cute nose. She own a pair of high cheekbones and further accentuating her features were the freckles that lightly dusted the bridge of her nose and her cheeks which were only evident up close. Jon's blue eyes drifted down to her soft, plump, rosy lips and without further much ado, he leaned down to press a kiss on her lips.

Like an invisible combustion, something unseen ignited when they kissed. Shocked from his actions, it took Randi a split second before it registered to her head what was happening. The butterflies which almost instantly fluttered violently in her stomach along with her pounding heart contributed to the unfamiliar feeling within her. She kissed him back with need twice the amount of his' and for the first time in her life, Randi felt so special under him while she was enveloped with his affection. The only reason their broke away moments later was for air. The blissful moment may be over but both can sense that it has only started.

"I'm hungry, want some Chinese take-away?" Jon asked her quietly as he pressed his forehead against her. From their closeness, he could catch a whiff of her faint scent, he recognise her perfume as a fruity, tropical flavour. Randi looked back at his waiting sapphire gaze and smiled.

"Yeah, good idea," she replied with a smile that matched his'.

* * *

><p><strong>don't forget to REVIEW please :) <strong>


	10. Why?

**hey guys, sorry for the late update, i really am but as i said last chapter, i'm currently busy with other responsibilities, hope you all understand. **

**don't forget to drop a REVIEW because it keeps me motivated to keep this story going :)**

**as a little recap of last chapter: Jon and Randi went paint balling and kissed for the first time. **

* * *

><p>In comparison to the noise the buzzed and radiated out of the arena a few hours ago, the surroundings was now enveloped with silence. The chilly night breeze gave the atmosphere a break from the boiling summer air that took over by day. Dressed in a pair of faded jeans and leather jacket that concealed his plain black shirt, Jon stepped out of the arena. His footsteps against the concrete ground echoed as he walked alone towards the car park. He cursed his other colleagues, particularly Colby and Joe for leaving him behind earlier. Now, he's left with the task to find a ride home, or perish and walk back to the hotel since he left his money in his hotel room.<p>

"Hey handsome," his baby blue eyes scanned his surroundings in search for the source of the voice. His eyes landed on a woman, skimpily dressed in a pair of short denim shorts that one might mistake as her underwear and a crop top that was purposely short enough to show off her belly button jewellery. Jon crinkled his nose as he watched her take several steps towards him in her stilettos. It's been a while since he encountered a ring rat and Jon doesn't feel the need to entertain her much longer with his company. "You look pretty lonely all by yourself," she told him as she stood close by, Jon could smell her cheap perfume and he turned away in disgust.

It was quite an odd behaviour that he was exhibiting. Normally, he'd welcome such company without much thought. But not only did his desire for one particular woman consumed him fully by now, he also figured out that he doesn't need such skanky company anymore to keep him satisfied. There are far classier women out there and the skank before him wasn't one of them. "Sorry girly but I gotta run," he told her simply and made it clear that he's not interested. She pouted, a look of shock mixed with disappointment on her face.

"You don't know what you're missing out on!" she called after him but Jon simply chuckled to himself as he walked further and into the car park. Relief washed over him when he spotted a familiar white Toyota sedan still parked on the spot where he earlier saw it when he arrived at the arena.

* * *

><p>A yawn escaped Randi's lips as she walked towards the car park. She was exhausted and in much need of a long rest but she knew she can't. With Stephanie's approval, she will be taking her first day off for the year tomorrow and since she still needed to finish a certain paperwork for her boss, Randi planned to spend all night doing it in order to have all of tomorrow for free. She'll be going home tomorrow for the first time in months and Randi felt more than excited not only because she'll be reunited with her family again but also because she will be witnessing her sister's performance as part of her major work for college.<p>

Randi fished for her keys in her bag as she stopped in front of her car and a scream escaped her lips when she saw a figure inside her car, seated on the driver's seat. "Relax, it's only me," after he rolled the window down, it was Jon's familiar raspy voice that followed. Randi breathed heavily as she tried to recover from her shock. She was tempted to slap him repetitively with her bag but held back. "You look quite charming when you're frightened," he joked, the twinkle in his eyes was evident and all Randi wanted was to get rid of it.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out of my car," she barked as she flung the door open. She grabbed his arm and tried to drag him out but then she realised that this six foot four man built on pure muscle has strength triple the amount she has. "How the hell did you even get in my car?" when she gave up, Randi wondered out loud in curiosity because she remembered very well that she locked her car the moment she got off it.

"That was easy, I'm an expert at picking locks, ya know," casually, he informed her, "that's why you better watch out Miranda, I might make myself cosy and pick the lock of your hotel room tonight," he informed while he sent a wink her way. Randi was grateful that there was less lighting in the car park for it concealed her tomato coloured face. "Now hand over the keys, Miranda," he requested and Randi gave up trying, she handed him the car keys over and noisily made her way to the passenger seat.

Half an hour later, Randi looked up at Jon in complete surprise when he opened the car door for her. She didn't expect that, not from him. Gingerly, she took his extended hand as she got off her seat. With his hand still holding hers, they made their way to the hotel together. Although Randi felt uncomfortable at first with the skin to skin contact, a strong part of her enjoyed it at the same time. They entered the elevator together and Jon pressed the button for his own floor and on the process, he broke their hand in hand grasp. A few seconds later, the elevator doors opened and Jon stepped out, dragging Randi with him.

"Stay with me tonight," he told her when he noticed the hesitation obvious on her face the moment they stepped out of the elevator. She stopped on her tracks and looked up at him tiredly, the dark bags underneath her eyes told Jon that she'd been deprived from proper rest.

"I have a report to finish-," she started but he stopped her when he placed a finger against her soft, plump lips. His blue eyes moved from her eyes and down to her lips and he stared at them for a couple of seconds. Randi watched him stare at her lips, it was as if he was battling with himself what to do next. Gently, she reached for his face with her trembling hands, her palm felt the roughness of his stubbles as she cupped his cheek. He reciprocated the action and moved his finger off her lips and held her face between his big, warm hands. He smiled down at her, mesmerised. "Your eyes they are really pretty," absent-mindedly she commented and before she could talk any more, Jon pressed his lips against hers tenderly. Almost instantly, his soft kiss turned rough, it expressed his underlying need for her as Randi deepened the contact further when she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close until her soft, supple body was crushed against his hard, muscled one.

"You don't fucking know the things you do to me, Miranda," Jon's raspy voice grumbled as he pressed his forehead against hers, they both panted heavily after their kiss and somehow, Randi wanted to reply the same thing. She wanted to let him know that over the days that he's been pestering her, she had learned to actually develop a liking towards him. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. "I think you're beautiful, it makes me happy when I see you frown, when I see you smile or when I encounter your daily wit. You're one of a kind Miranda and I'd like to get to know you further because lately, I can't get you out of my fucking mind," he told her with so much simplicity but he meant every words that left his lips more than anything, it was surprising for a man like Jon who never had any permanent interest in his life but wrestling.

Randi looked deep into his blue eyes and tore herself away from his arms. "Why are you doing this Jon?" she asked him, she needed answers, she was desperate for an answer. Why? Why? Why? How come after all the days and months that they've encountered each other on a weekly basis, he only started approaching her now? "Why are you going through all the trouble for me? Me, for Christ sake, me who's boring, whose world revolves around work, who's hated by so much people?"

Jon chuckled as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "You make it sound like it's a crime to feel some sort of attraction to you, Miranda," Jon responded. He reached for her, to pull her back in his arms where he knew she belong but Randi took a couple of steps back away from him. This action angered Jon. Why does she have to be difficult? Women throw themselves at him, women like the ring-rat earlier, women like his friends with benefits, Renee but this woman before him, this woman whom he was starting to feel something genuine for made it seem like she's not interested at all. "You know, Miranda, you make yourself believe that you have this bitchy demeanour that everyone created through their perception of you and because of this, you lack of actual self-confidence. You're not the mean shrew that you think you are, you're living a lie by being somebody you're not. You're a sweet girl, you're loving, caring and supportive, Stephanie's kids and your sister are evidence for that, I've seen it."

Randi frowned. "You don't know me Jon so stop the bullshit," she snapped. She turned around and began to walk back to the elevator, Jon watched her do so, irritated by her stubbornness. As soon as the elevator doors closed behind her, Randi's tears came pouring down like the rain on a stormy weather as Jon's words played through her head like a broken record. She wasn't crying because she needed to ice the burn, she was crying because for once, someone cared hard enough to point her towards the right direction that she should be taking. Who would've known that it only took one, rugged looking man, who would often have a mischievous glint in his baby blue eyes for her to realise how lost she really was and now, it's time to find the right path.


	11. Defrosting the Ice Queen

**hey guys, sorry for the late update **

**here's a fresh new chapter for you all. hope ya'll enjoy it and don't forget to drop a REVIEW to let me know what you guys think and also to keep me motivated with this story ahah. **

**cheers**

* * *

><p>Eyes closed, it was the breeze from the fan that kept Randi cool as she lie down on the bed. It was the familiar lemon detergent that her Mom always used that surrounded her. Still dressed quite formally after she attended her sister's presentation, Randi was too exhausted and hot to even bother getting up to turn off the murmuring TV. An unwelcomed image of Jon crossed her mind as she lie down alone and although she was bitter about their last encounter, she missed him just as much. Would things be the same when she return to work tomorrow? She knew it won't, not after what happened between them.<p>

She cracked one eye open when the door creaked open. Randi watched as her sister, still dressed in her dance costume, enter the room with a couple of mugs in her hands. "I brought you some cold chocolate drink," Tilly informed her older sister as she welcomed herself in and took a seat on Randi's bed. "What's wrong, Randi?" softly, she asked the woman next to her.

Randi may be gone most days of the year now ever since she took on her new busy job as a secretary but Tilly knew her sister very well. Randi sat up from the bed as she took one of the mugs off Tilly's hands. The last thing she needed now is to blurt her feelings out to her sister. She can't be a drama queen now or _ever_. When she sensed that her reserved sister won't speak up, Tilly sighed to herself. "You know, you haven't been yourself since the injury. You're so distant, especially now that you're away most of the year. You keep everything to yourself, Randi and that's what's making it all worse specially because you try to protect yourself with this whole tough act as a cold, ice queen," Tilly informed her as Randi pretended to be unaffected by her words by drinking the cold liquid.

"You know, it's funny, little while ago, someone told me something similar like that," quietly, Randi informed her sister with a laugh. Tilly turned her gaze to her sister and witnessed as Randi's laugh turned into sobs and for the first time after a very long time, her face displayed weakness in front of somebody. Quietly, Tilly reached for the mug in Randi's hands and placed it on the bedside table along with her own before she enveloped her older sister with a tight embrace. "I don't know who I am, anymore, Tilly," murmured Randi repeatedly as she cried her heart out in her sister's arms.

"I was starting to forget who you are too, Randi. You've been so different lately but then, I always look back at those times when you looked after me like nobody else can, when you supported me more than anybody else did, when you sacrificed your savings just for me to be able to get into a decent art school after I failed to get in via scholarship. You've been a great sister, you still are, you just have to remind yourself of the old Randi, the Randi who was brave to face life's hardship without pretending she's tough and all," Tilly informed her as she held her sister in her arms lovingly. It's been a long time since she'd last seen Randi display some sort of strong emotion and Tilly welcomed it with open arms.

That night, Randi was able to let it all out, all the concealed emotions, all the hidden feelings that had been kept inside her chest. It felt nice and refreshing, particularly because she had her sister's support and love to sustain her. She has never really realised how distant she had been from everything as result of keeping everything to herself. She had become some sort of robot who lacked emotions because she kept it all in and refused to let it all out.

* * *

><p>The following day, Randi arrived early to meet with her boss in the city where the company was destined to conduct a show the following night. Although she was enveloped with the busy task of contacting clienteles and handling many of Stephanie's unfinished task, Randi was determined improve her insight of life. Work may be too much but it shouldn't serve as an excuse for her to continue living a life away from the goodness that life offer.<p>

By seven in the evening, Randi completed her tasks for the day and she almost immediately found herself standing in front of one particular hotel room. She had gone through quite a lot of trouble to find out his room number by stalking through Stephanie's records. Nervous, Randi knocked at the door and took a single step back. A part of her hoped that he's not around, that he's at the bar where he would often be at night but another part of her hoped he's around.

She haven't seen him, haven't heard his raspy voice, haven't inhaled his scent for what felt like forever and as much as she felt embarrassed to admit it, she needed her dose of Jon. When the door didn't open a minute later, Randi was almost certain that he's not around but the hope that bubbled within her caused her to try again and so, she knocked for the second time.

A few seconds later and the door opened with a loud creak. Randi's hazel eyes widened as she witnessed the man who stood before her, clad merely with a white towel that covered the lower half of his body. Her hazel eyes embraced the sight before her, the girly part of her almost squealed at the sight of such specimen who looked like he'd been sculpted by the gods due to his perfection. Face red, Randi realised that she had been staring for far too long because Jon cleared his throat. "I-I'll come back later," voice nervous and trembling, Randi told him but Jon simply grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

"So where were you yesterday? I don't recall seeing you on the plane," Jon informed her as he approached his suitcase. Randi watched as he began to dig through it for some clothes, her heart hammered against her chest as she tried her best not to stare. She'd seen him at some point, topless, sweaty and looking immaculate in the ring whenever he'd perform but never up close and this close proximity she has with his barely clothed body wasn't helping her libido.

"I went home," Randi replied as she pretended to be occupied with the task of cleaning after his mess. It was the only excuse she has to turn her back on him when the white towel dropped down to the ground. She picked up the litter of torn paper and food packaging on the floor, well aware that behind her, he's stark naked for all she care and in the process of getting himself dressed.

"And you missed me, I suppose?" casually he asked. Randi closed her eyes, she was very tempted to say _yes_, she badly missed him but something held her back. "So how was it? Did you had fun?" he continued to ask when he figured that she left his first question unanswered.

"I did, thank you for asking," Randi quietly replied. "I watched my sister perform, it was very lovely," she continued, "are you done getting dressed now?" he chuckled in response from her question and Randi took it as a response that he was. She turned her attention back to him and noted that he was clad merely in a pair of blue jeans. "You might be wondering why I'm here right now, Jonathan," she started as he turned to face her, his blue eyes looked at her and only her, the way he intently looked at her made her feel nervous.

"Apart from the fact that I _know_ you missed me, I don't, enlighten me Miranda," he replied. Randi watched as he casually plopped down on his messy bed. He was lying down like a king with his hands behind his head, it almost looked like a photo shoot for some denim jeans brand.

"I owe you an apology for the way I behaved on our last encounter," Randi admitted and her words sparked intrigue to the man on the bed. Since when did the shrewish Randi ever admitted her flaws and apologised for it? "I know I've been rude and I want you to know that you've been right, everything you said," she admitted. Jon rolled out of the bed and approached her, an eyebrow raised. He almost wondered what happened during her trip home.

"I was never like this, you know. Back in the day, I didn't block people away, I had more emotions and I used to know how to properly control them," Randi told him softly and when Jon stopped in front of her, she looked up to look into his baby blue eyes. "I was an elite gymnast before, I was performing at an elite level and when the time for the Olympics qualifications came, I had a neck injury. It ruled me out from what would've been my first Olympics, I was fifteen then. After I recovered, I trained my ass off and by the time the next Olympics qualification came, I had three neck surgeries due to my reoccurring injury, I didn't qualify either. I was a failure, I disappointed my parents who never stopped supporting me, my sister who looked up to me, my team and more importantly, myself because I never get to fulfil my dream. I learned to distance myself away from everyone. Who would love a failure? Who even likes a failure? I learned to loathe myself and I deprived myself from potential happiness because I've always thought I didn't deserve it, not after how much of a failure I've become. I learned that negativity turned people away and so, I practised it, I've become an expert at it," Randi momentarily stopped when she felt Jon's hands reached to cup her cheeks, he looked deeply in her eyes, as if he can already see the rest of the story even before they left her lips.

"For a few years, I lazed around at home and relied heavily on my parents for food and shelter. Then, the comparisons came when my sister started accomplishing big things too. It became a daily thing to hear my parents wonder out loud why I'm not as hardworking as my sister, so I left home and I found a job, I was determined to prove them wrong. To work for Stephanie and witness all this people, people like you Jon, who accomplished their dreams was hard for me. I _hated_ the fact that you're all successful, that you all achieved your dreams to be professional wrestlers while my dream was left shattered, it was unfair. I guess that's why I was so harsh to many of the employees, particularly the wrestlers, I was _jealous_. Over the years, I've changed into this whole different person after my injury. I've become this wretched person who has forgotten to consider the fact that the world doesn't just revolve around me and it was until you pointed out the side of me that I never really thought still existed that I realised that there is a way for me to find the right path for change," anxiously, Jon wiped off the tears from the corner of her eyes. There was something about Randi in tears that seem to make him feel vulnerable.

He smiled down at her, his dimples flashing. "You're one of a kind, Randi, and I want you to know that and I plan to know even more about you if you unlock the door and let me in," all it took was for her to smile at him and Jon knew exactly what her answer was.


	12. A-hole Found His Match!

**heeeyyaa! **

**so here's another update for ya'll. i know i've been slacking a lot but here ya go.**

**as a recap of last chapter: Randi told Jon about the reason why she's so distant and they reunited, yippie!**

**don't forget to drop a REVIEW! pretty please? It would mean a lot to me to hear your feedbacks and what you guys think about the story so far. **

* * *

><p>Randi woke up early for one particular reason and that is to be able to say goodbye to the Levesque girls. With their flight back home with their father accompanying them scheduled early, Randi wanted to see them one last time before their departure. Vaughn was reluctant to let go of her mother throughout the whole journey to the airport and to witness such beautiful family temporarily break apart was almost heart breaking for Randi herself. The quiet Rory sat next to her throughout the whole journey to the airport and Randi knew the girl too well to interpret her silence as her way of grieving because she'll be separated from her mother again and soon, her father too. It was a common scenario for the Levesque as a busy family but everyone was starting to adapt to it after all the years that passed.<p>

"Mommy, I don't want to go home," Murphy stated as her parents exchanged looks. Just like the children, they were reluctant for the separation that was about to come.

"Don't worry honey, we'll be seeing one another as a whole again soon," assured Stephanie but Murphy shook her head and demanded that she wanted to stay.

Half an hour later and both Murphy and Vaughn were crying as Hunter held them both in his arms. Their flight was announced and it was time to say goodbye. It was almost painful for Randi as it was for Stephanie and Hunter to see Murphy and Vaughn cry. With the eldest Levesque more used to the separation than the two little ones, Rory hugged her mother one last time.

"Be a good girl, okay, honey?" Stephanie asked her eldest daughter who nodded her head quietly. Rory turned to Randi afterwards and embraced the woman she had deemed as her best friend and second mother.

"I think you should know that this boy called Jon has a big crush on you," Rory whispered to Randi as they hugged. A soft chuckle escaped Randi's lips as he hugged the girl back. "He seem to like you a lot, I gave him tips," she continued.

"No wonder he suspiciously knew stuff that I don't remember letting the public know about," jokingly, Randi noted as the girl grinned at her. "I'll miss you, Rory, tell the same to Vaughn and Murphy for me when they both settle down, okay?"

"Okay," the girl released Randi from her embraced and ran up to her father who struggled with the two little ones. As Stephanie yelled out reminders to Hunter from Vaughn's milk to the number of luggage they brought, Randi waved goodbye to the children. A couple of minutes later and the Levesques, without Stephanie disappeared inside the departure gates. Quietly, the mother wept upon the separation and Randi dug for the packet of tissues from her bag and handed it to her boss.

* * *

><p>Jon entered the backstage area of the arena, exhausted after he spent the entire day doing media promotions. He missed his session at the gym as result of his tight, disorganised schedule and with the show about to commence in a couple of hours, all he wanted was to get everything over and done with, so he could rest. He spotted a horde of employees all standing behind a wall as if eavesdropping on the conversation that took place on the other side of it. Eyebrow cocked, he approached Colby who was one of the nosy people in the crowd.<p>

"What's going on?" he asked his comrade.

"Your _'girlfriend'_ is confronting Nick," whispered Colby as Jon stepped closer to the wall, to be as nosy as everyone else.

"…it was just a wrong move, it was an accident, I had no intention of injuring anybody, I swear," Nick Nemeth or Dolph Ziggler as he's famously known as informed the authoritative woman before him. Randi stood before him and although she was a lot shorter, she held power way above him under Stephanie's command. Today, she was sent by Stephanie to confront the superstar about a dangerous execution during the live show last night that almost injured another superstar.

"Poor skill and technique can be quite dangerous, Mr Nemeth," Randi's familiar voice responded and the people behind the wall almost anticipated for the upcoming harsh words and insults. "It's quite common in this industry and I'm confronting you right now to inform you that Mr Rodriguez has been cleared from any signs of injury. Be careful next time because you could injure yourself too as result, alright?" to everyone's surprise, her words didn't bore its usual assertive tone and the witty insults.

"What? Is that all you're going to tell me?" intrigued, Nick asked, very much surprised. He expected his ego to be destroyed by this woman tonight.

"Yes unless there's anything else you want me to address," Randi replied. Everyone behind the wall exchanged looks, very much surprised with the change of attitude of the _wretched shrew_. Jon felt Colby pat him in the back as a congratulatory action and the blue eyed man frowned at this, displeased. He grabbed Colby by the sleeve and dragged him far away, away from anyone's earshot or sight.

"Wow, dude, you did an excellent job. How the hell did you do it?" Colby asked his workmate, amazed and stunned. He didn't expect Jon to successfully accomplish his challenge, he didn't even imagine Jon attempting it. "What can I say, you really deserved that yearlong supply of booze."

"Forget it," grumbled Jon. Somehow, he was starting to hate himself after the reminder of challenge. "Forget the challenge, forget the beer, forget all that shit. I'm out of it," Jon informed him and Colby looked surprised. He looked at his friend with narrowed eyes before a chuckle erupted from his lips while he pat his friend in the back.

"So my asshole of a friend finally found his match," grinned Colby. "Alright, we'll forget about the challenge but don't forget to give me credit for matchmaking," the man who sported a two-toned hairstyle informed Jon.

After his confrontation with Colby, Jon found himself in search for Randi. She was easy to spot of course. How can he not spot her familiar face when it's all he ever see in his mind when he's awake and asleep. She was on her laptop, as usual, and Jon sat next to her by the catering where he spotted her. A friendly smile appeared on her exotic face when she saw who her company was but that was all Jon received because she shifted her attention back to her computer screen while she typed away. Eager to earn her attention a little longer, Jon snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her, along with her chair, closer towards him. His action was so silent, so innocent that it didn't earn the attention of anybody else, at least he thought. Her familiar tropical, fruity scent enveloped him as he leaned closer towards her, his chin rested on her shoulder while he stared at the computer screen and read the boring, big, corporate words it contained.

"Is that so important that you won't even give my handsome face another glance?" his raspy voice asked against her ear and under his touch, he felt her shiver.

"Handsome? Wow, someone must still be dreaming," jokingly, she responded.

"See, I missed that, that wit of yours," Jon informed the woman he held. "But stop denying it, my handsome features and my charming charisma is enough to soak that cotton panties of yours," Jon stated and as response, she turned to look at him, the redness that crawled up her neck and her wide eyes was a hilarious sight for Jon.

"Jonathan! People can hear," she told him in a harsh whisper and Jon simply laughed some more.

"Let them hear, I want them to all know that you're _mine_, you're _my_ girl," loudly, he boasted like a man who has the most prized-possession in the world as he claimed her as _his' _without the consideration of her opinion but Randi somehow allowed him to because deep within her, she already knew that she's _his_'.

* * *

><p><strong>ohhh things are progressing quick between Jon and Randi ehhhh? <strong>

**stay tuned for more ;) and don't forget to leave a REVIEW**


	13. Surprise Me

**hey guys, here's a new chapter for youse.**

**as a little recap: Jon backed away from Colby's challenge**

**don't forget to drop a REVIEW, pretty please :)**

* * *

><p>The word that the witty shrew's attitude has changed spread around the workplace fast. It was an odd news and very intriguing. Many refused to believe but after Randi's confrontation with another staff member for the second time since she has <em>changed<em>, many really believed that she'd been tamed. Gone was the sarcastic woman who would insult employees using her wit and harsh words without caring for anybody else's feelings, instead, a much more human, understanding person replaced the dislikeable persona. Unbeknownst to many, all it took was one individual to change the wretched shrew's life around…

Jon approached the familiar Toyota sedan parked outside the gym and a smile appeared on his face when he spotted the driver inside. He gave the window of the driver side a tap, immediately, it earned the attention of the driver who has been occupied with a book. It was Randi's 90s rock music that welcomed Jon when he entered the car and sat himself down on the passenger seat. He noticed that the book in her hand wasn't her usual dose of literature but instead, it's one of those corny romance novels that he noticed a few Divas occupy themselves with sometimes to enhance their _erotic_ fantasies.

"You read that garbage?" he asked as he nodded at the book in her hand. Randi looked at him with a frown, apparently, she doesn't like her books insulted.

"What's wrong with this _garbage_?" Randi asked as she started the car engine. Jon picked up the book off her lap and stared at the front cover, it was a seductive shot of a handsome male persona, topless with a pretty female persona in his arms.

"These stuff contain sex scenes in like every other page," Jon stated as Randi began to drive through the busy road.

"And how did you know that, if I may ask? Do you read this _garbage_ in your free time too?" Randi asked with a playful smile on her face. Jon placed the book down and change the radio station, as result, it deprived Randi from her usual tunes.

"My mother used to read a lot of those,'"clarified Jon. "You know, if it's sex you need," he started but she stopped him with a playful smack. She turned her car to another street and parked in front of a small café, to Jon's delight, she knew him too well to be well aware that he's in need of caffeine. "Do you want me to pick you up anything?" he asked before he got off the car.

"Surprise me," Randi's reply came and Jon chuckled to himself as he got off to pick up his coffee and some snacks off the café. The inviting scent of coffee welcomed Jon at the moment he stepped in the shop. However, before he could even head to the counter and order his large coffee, he was stopped in his tracks when a familiar looking blonde approached him. She greeted him warmly with an embrace and a kiss on the cheek.

Over the course of time that Jon has been working in the company's main roster, his friendship with Renee, the show's interviewer, has developed from a simple platonic friendship to something more sexual. They were friends with benefits for a little while but what caused Jon to withdraw out of it was not only the pestering thoughts of Randi that used to plague his mind but it was also their growing attachment to one another. Unlike Randi, Jon's attraction to the blonde was different. He doesn't think about her 24/7 like he often does when it comes to the brunette and their past relationship was built entirely on satisfying each other's sexual frustrations. Now that Jon found himself forming a stable attachment to Randi, the last thing he needed is a reminder of what he used to be, a lustful, hungry ass who used women for nothing but sexual satisfaction and Renee was the perfect evidence for it.

"Let me guess, you're here for coffee?" she asked him with a smile on his face, Jon smiled back as they walked together to the counter. "I'm headed off to the shopping center right now, do you want to come along after you get your coffee?" she offered. Normally, Jon would jump straight to the offer and he'd even try to bed her along the process but things were different now.

"I'm with someone right now, maybe some other time?" Jon responded and he didn't miss the look of dismay that crossed her features. He ruffled her hair as a playful act, something he often do to her as a friendly action. "Hey, I'll let you know when I'm free so we can hang out," he offered yet they both know that his offer was nothing but empty words because to Renee's dismay, he found another.

Randi looked up from her book when she heard the car door open. Jon sat himself down on the passenger seat and shut the door next to him. He took note that Randi had switched the radio station back to her rock music as he handed her a small paper bag and a cup of smoothie. "Thank you, lunch is my treat then," Randi grinned at him as she opened the small paper bag and saw a couple of large chocolate brownies inside.

"They're Snickers flavoured brownie, I think I deserve a blowjob after that amazing effort," Jon's raspy voice interrupted as Randi looked up at him, with a roll of her eyes, she placed her smoothie in one of the cup holders.

"Perhaps not," she retorted as she began to drive out of the car park, "especially when you go about, hugging and letting girls kiss you," she added and Jon thought of profanities in his mind. So she witnessed his little interaction with Renee? Of course she would've been able to, she was parked right in front of the shop's big, glass windows.

"Are you jealous, Miranda?" he asked after a long, hard sip of his hot coffee. Randi stopped the car after a red light and turned her attention fully to Jon. "It's nothing, alright? Just a friend being friendly," he clarified.

"I'm not jealous, I was just pointing out what I've seen," Randi responded, her hazel eyes turned away in time to avoid his blue eyes. She stepped on the gas when the traffic lights turned green and drove to the familiar tracks leading to the hotel. Jon knew she was lying and he liked to know that she'd been jealous. It made him glad that he's not the only possessive one between the two of them. Since he made it clear that she's _his'_, she was also making it clear that he's _hers_.

* * *

><p>They both shared their company with one another in the balcony of Jon's hotel room afterwards. It was early in the afternoon and the sun was at its peak. A fair view of the town was on display from the balcony as the usual humid atmosphere blanketed the small town. With her finished smoothie, Randi turned her attention to the quiet man next to her. He leaned back on his chair, looking so relaxed while simply clad in a pair of shorts that left her with the immaculate sight of the rest of his exposed body. His hair, damp from the shower he took earlier carried the scent of the complimentary shampoo of the hotel and Randi was almost tempted to ruffle his overgrown, messy mane.<p>

"If you're going to stare, you might as well come closer," Jon's raspy voice disturbed the serenity of the silence that surrounded them. A smile crept between Randi's lips as she got up from her seat and relocated herself in Jon's lap. "I know, I know I look good," he interrupted her before she could even speak, Randi laughed at his words, his ego and his confidence had been one of the things she liked about him.

"You're too humble," sarcastically, she informed him as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him for a gentle embrace. She was enveloped in the familiar scent of his body spray while she hugged him, her head was pressed against his chest which enabled her to listen to his heartbeat. Randi closed her eyes in sheer anticipation as she felt Jon's hands gently glide from her bare shoulders to her back, they crept through her shirt until his big, warm hands were simultaneously patting her bare back. Slowly, his gentle touch turned into a soothing massage, he pressed his hands harder against the tender flesh of her back as he began to soothe her tensed flesh with the movement of his hands. Randi's eyes fluttered open when she felt him undo her bra clasp and almost instantly, she sat up and gave him a questioning look.

There was a familiar dimpled smile that played between Jon's lips as his blue eyes looked at her face in somewhat amusement. Not once uttering word, he grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off, a few seconds later, he successfully tore her shirt off her body and it left him with the sight of her bra-clad torso, not once did she struggled or attempted to stop him. Jon whistled at the sight before him and ignored Randi's blushing face while he licked his lips. Randi could feel the warmth radiate from Jon as he leaned towards her at the same time he pulled her closer towards him. Within a blink of an eye, Jon tore her bra off her body and he was tasting her sensitive flesh with his skilful mouth. Initially, Randi moaned as result of his touch and the meagre sight of his head buried between her breasts as he nibbled on her flesh. She threw her head back in pleasure as his name escaped her trembling lips. However, Jon didn't seem satisfied with the lack of noise she was giving him, he's not known to make women scream for nothing after all and Randi wouldn't be an exception. As he nibbled, suckled and licked the tender flesh of her upper torso, one of Jon's hands crept lower down south and what got Randi's eyes to flutter open again seconds later was when she felt Jon's hand invade the sacred flesh concealed behind the protection of her jeans and panties. She panted heavily as he snuck one finger beneath her tight core and Jon frowned at the lack of noise she was giving him, instead, she moaned his name quietly, as if she was afraid that they'll get caught if she dared to scream as result of the pleasure she was under.

"Jon," it was hard to get a proper word out of her trembling lips as Randi held him close. She was in ecstasy and her body trembled violently beneath his seductive touch. She felt him almost everywhere, his lips and his hands worked their way all over her body. Almost instantly, their moment of intimacy was cut short from the sound of Randi's phone as it rang loudly. Due to the fact that he doesn't want this moment over yet since it's the furthest they've gotten so far, Jon pulled Randi towards him and crashed his lips against her for a forceful kiss at the same time he fucked her with one finger inside her. The phone continued to ring and Randi knew it was important, with her trembling hands, she gave Jon's chest a push and broke the kiss. He frowned at her, unhappy with her actions but for now, Randi ignored it and dug for her phone in the back pocket of her jeans. Hands still inside her jeans, Jon watched her with narrowed eyes as she looked at the caller ID. "I've got to answer this Jon," Randi informed the man before her, it was her way of telling him to get his hands off the inside of her jeans but when Jon forced another finger deep inside her core that got her groaning and moaning, Randi knew that he's not going to let her go without a fight. She groaned at his immaturity and answered the call right there and then.

Jon listened to the quiet murmurs that came from the phone, he recognised the voice as Stephanie's and sensed that his time with Randi for the day was about to be cut short. While Randi listened to her boss talk on the other side of the land, she found it more than hard to concentrate on what Stephanie talked about, especially when the ever so immature Jon continued to _finger-fuck_ her and it took all ounce of energy for her to bite her tongue and stop herself from moaning.

"…okay, I'll be there shortly," Randi ended the phone call with those words, to Jon's dismay. He pulled his hand out of the inside of her jeans and Randi watched as he brought his fingers up to his lips for a taste. Her body quivered at the sight and he begged Randi to stay and get laid right there afterwards but she has things to do. "I have to go, Jon," she announced what he already knew as she got off him to dress herself up.

"I'll see you later," Jon remained in his seat as she disappeared inside the room. Now he was left with a hard wood after their little moment together and he groaned to himself, he felt unsatisfied because he was. Now he was starting to realise that Randi really isn't like any of the women he's been with, she's not fuck buddy material, she's beyond that and Jon was starting to find it irritating that with Randi, the last thing he'll probably be able to do is _fuck_ her…and he began to question himself even more. Does he really want to commit himself to this woman or just fuck her like he'd done with every other women who showed interest in him?


	14. Stitches

**hey guys, here's a chapter for ya'll, i was gonna upload it yesterday but forgot to. sorry. **

**anyways, don't forget to drop some lovely REVIEWS. I'd like to take a moment and thank every single one of you guys who would always give reviews generously and i promise you, i'll try to make the story as entertaining as fun in exchange for your lovely support. :-) **

* * *

><p>A soft chuckle escaped Jon's lips as he looked down at the woman before him, her face filled with concern. He looked into her deep hazel eyes, they contained the utmost sign of worry beneath them. Behind her stood his colleagues, Colby and Joe who watched on with a look of amusement on their faces, particularly on Colby's. She was unaware of their little audience and if she was, Jon could almost sense that she'd ignore it anyway because right now, he seemed to be her priority, not even her laptop could take her attention away from him.<p>

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" she asked him for probably the 20th time since Jon walked out of the ring and into the backstage area with a massive cut on his eyebrow that was the cause of the blood that gushed out and covered his face with. Randi was by his side from the moment he stepped out of the ring and off the camera until now, right after he had five nasty stitches to the busted flesh of his'.

He chuckled light-heartedly at her as response. "Nope," he replied as the word popped out of his mouth, "I can't even feel it," he boasted although in reality, it hurt like a motherfucker. She didn't seem satisfied with his over confident response and pressed the ice pack back onto his newly stitched cut. The contact immediately caused Jon to flinch from the stinging pain as Randi took the ice pack off his skin with fear in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked again and Jon faked a laugh.

"Of course, I'm unconquerable, babe," he proudly replied before he took the ice pack off her hand to do the task of icing his cut by himself.

Colby and Joe exchange looks after they had witnessed the couple's interaction. It was an odd sight. Firstly, it was odd because never have they witness the woman they thought displayed nothing but cold, uncaring behaviour act so human and loving. Secondly, it was odd because they have never imagined Jon, of all people, to look so smitten. The trio had been long-time friends even before they got called into the main roster of the company, after all, they all trained together in the company's developmental territory and as result, Colby and Joe knew Jon more than anybody in the company. They spent their years together as friends getting to know one another and throughout those years, Colby and Joe had known Jon as this very laidback man who lacked having an attachment with anybody…not even his only family, his mother has an existing connection with him. Their friendship with Jon was built purely as result of their similar interest, from their favourite music genre to their passion for wrestling and it's what kept it strong but apart from that, Joe and Colby has never witnessed the man who would usually spend nights on a drunken escapade, sleeping with one woman to another to form such deep attachment with another human being.

"…don't touch it too much, it might get infected," Randi's familiar voice told the man before her. Colby and Joe watched as she spoiled Jon with all the attention she could give him and for a man who often gets it from the ladies, Colby and Joe could tell that Jon was enjoying his injury more than anything right now since it meant getting a lot of attention. "I'll see you later then, okay? I still have stuff to do for Steph, take care of yourself," and with that, Colby and Joe witnessed as their teammate's cocky smile disappeared when his woman announced that their little _lovey dovey_ time was over.

"Wow, is it just me or did you just managed to interact with a woman without doing or saying anything sexual to them?" amused, Colby announced the moment Randi left. They approached their injured comrade but from the looks of it, Jon's doing just fine, in fact, with the smitten look on his face, he didn't look like a man who needed stiches on his busted eyebrows.

"I think she's perfect for you, Jon,"Joe stated as he patted the blue eyed man's back as a sign of support, "congratulations, brother."

* * *

><p>Dressed cosily in her pyjamas, Randi laid down on her stomach on the soft, hotel bed. In front of her was her laptop and in the late hours of the evening, she was still occupied with work. With Stephanie's schedule for the week in much need of adjustments, Randi was left with the task of not only organising a new schedule for her boss for the week but for the next following weeks also as result of the changes that affected many dates. It often comes as a problem when clients cancel or request for meetings and functions with Stephanie and the company. Exhausted and drained, Randi yawned as she scrolled through the pages of the documents on the screen, her eyelids became heavier and heavier by each second that passed.<p>

The loud knock on the door caused her eyes to flutter open moments later. Intrigued, since she doesn't recall herself calling for room service, Randi crawled out of bed and made her way to the door. She peered through the small peephole and giggled when she saw a familiar face looking back at her from the peephole as if knowing that she was looking. The door gave a loud creak when she eagerly opened it and swiftly, he welcomed himself inside. It was as if he was very much at home for he walked inside her hotel room, simply dressed in his pair of faded jeans, topless. Randi wondered how he even managed to get away with it since he must've walked out of his room, got onto the elevator and headed to her room with nothing on but a pair of jeans. She closed the door behind her quietly and watched as he made himself comfortable on her bed.

"How did you know that this is my room?" out of curiosity, she decided to ask. She don't recall even mentioning her room number to him let alone invited him to her room for the night.

"Oh you know, I just asked around," casually, he replied, voice just as tired as hers as result of the busy day and night. "You know Miranda, when I want something, I get it," he informed her, she looked at him and noted that his eyes were closed, it almost seemed like he was sleeping ever so peacefully, it was cute and Randi smiled at the thought. She walked back to the bed and sat herself down next to him, her laptop on her lap. "Are you seriously going to continue working after I made the special effort by paying you a visit?" he sounded hurt as he asked her that question, Randi sighed to herself.

"I need to finish this tonight, Jon," she told him simply. "I'll be finish in a little while, just a few more minutes," she informed yet he wasn't so satisfied with her reassurance but at the same time, there's no way in hell that he can tear her attention away from her work. He'd rather suffer a few more minutes' worth of waiting than have her fired by Stephanie after all.

Jon listened to Randi's keyboard keys whenever she'd type something and along with that, it would often be accompanied by her exhausted sighs. With only one eye open, he watched her. At first, he admired the beaut before him. No one could look good in polka-dotted pyjamas but Randi, she doesn't even have to wear some Victoria Secret lingerie to look sexy and turn him on. Then, from admiring, he began to notice the little things and actions. Occasionally as Jon began to observe, he took note of how often she'd furrow her eyebrows while she was drawn to work. Jon took note of the way she'd type really fast without even looking down at the keyboards, the way she'd occasionally reach for her temple to give it a massage, the way she'd groan in frustration when something didn't work out the way she wanted. God she was beautiful, every little thing about her was and the more Jon looked, the more he became so poisoned by his attraction to her.

He didn't know how long it's been since he came in her room but soon enough, to Jon's delight, she shut her laptop down and crawled next to him in bed. He closed his eyes as he breathed in her fruity, tropical scent from her perfume, it almost drove him wild. "Are your stitches giving you any trouble?" she asked him softly and affectionately, Jon liked it when she talked like that. He felt her hand cup his cheek gently and he held her hand right there, suspended against his skin.

"No, I told you before, Miranda, I'm unconquerable," he reassured her and Randi smiled gently when she heard his boastful response.

"I know you are," she murmured sleepily. She freed her hand off his grasp against his cheek only to embrace him tight with it. Eyes closed and eager for a much needed rest, Randi nuzzled herself closer to him until she felt secured and safe. When Jon opened his eyes, he took notice of Randi's even breathing and motionless body which informed him that she had fallen fast asleep. Gently, he held her tight in his arms before he leaned to press a quick kiss against her forehead.

Jon was never known as a man who would be in bed with a woman to cuddle with them until they both fall asleep. However, he's no longer that man. If being with Randi meant controlling the sexual beast that dominated him throughout the years, the same beast that made him value women less, so be it. As he too fell asleep next to her, Jon realised one thing and that was the fact that the importance of Randi in his life was like no other. He can't imagine himself without her anymore. What would he do every night after the show? He has no one to often talk to about the most random things, there would be no one to give him witty and sarcastic comments to amuse him, there would be no one to care for him deeply more than his mother ever could when he receive such a simple injury and more importantly, there would be no one who would look at him with love in her eyes. Randi changed his life in the little amount of time that they had to get to know one another and as result of her significant impact, Jon could hardly remember what life had been like before she entered his life.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry if there are any mistakes guys but i do hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**don't forget to drop a REVIEW!**


	15. The Tongue Tells the Anger of the Heart

**hey lovelies! **

**here's a fresh new chapter for ya'll and all i can say for this chapter is to READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! haha**

**i actually forgot to warn you guys about this chapter when i uploaded last ****chapter so you're all in for a big surprise ;)**

**don't forget to drop a REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>As result of last night's rain, the usual humid and hot weather that had been blanketing the surroundings as result of summer was replaced by a cooler and breezier weather the following day. Body sore, Jon left the gym a few minutes ahead of Colby and Joe. He walked through the busy streets of the town where they'll be spending the night due to the show schedule for tonight. His body felt sore and ached for some much needed rest. After a few minutes worth of walk, Jon stopped in front of a small, bustling café and as he peered through its glass windows, he easily spotted a familiar face inside. The bell tinkled merrily and heralded his arrival to the patrons of the shop as Jon stepped inside.<p>

Attention focused on her laptop, Randi didn't know that her company has arrived until she heard someone clear their throat loudly across from her. "Hey," she greeted him as Jon made himself comfortable and sat across from her. "I got your coffee," once more, she proved that she knew him well enough since she purchased a large one. Jon grinned at her, his dimples flashed as result and Randi couldn't help but return the smile of delight.

"Thanks, doll face," he told her and Randi simply smiled even wider at him in return. "Whatcha doing there?" he wondered after a long, hard sip of his caffeine.

"I'm answering angry mails from angry fans," with a heavy sigh, Randi replied and Jon responded with a laugh since he didn't expect that. "They really can be nasty and scary," she mumbled as she returned her attention back to the computer screen.

"Let me reply to one of them," he offered and this time, it was her who laughed.

"No," curtly, she replied. "Knowing you, Jonathan, I know that you're going to send the company bankrupt if you reply to these people," she giggled at the thought, well aware of the things that would be even nastier in his response. "So how was your trip to the gym?" with her attention drawn to the mail she was reading, Randi asked him absent-mindedly. Although Jon knew that she was hardly paying attention to him right now, he liked the way that she still bothered to ask.

"It was good, it would've been great if you saw the way my muscles flexed, ya know?" flirtingly, he responded and immediately, he earned himself Randi's sweet laughter. When their table was enveloped with silence moments later, Jon took it as an advantage to watch her. Somehow, observing her was becoming his favourite hobby. She has somewhat adorable mannerisms when she's drawn to work as Jon was now familiarised with. Occasionally, she would absent-mindedly crinkle her nose when she read or does something that she's not pleased with, she'd grit her teeth too and too often, she'd pinch the bridge of her nose to let off the steam. Then, sometimes, she'd continuously tap her fingers against the table or she'd massage her neck and temple to relax herself from the stress.

"Miranda," he broke the silence moments later, her hazel eyes momentarily turned towards him before they glanced back down to the computer screen, "I think you should give yourself a little break, you look pretty washed out," he commented and Jon didn't wait for her agreement because he simply reached for her laptop to shut the lid.

"I'm going to pee," with a heavy sigh, she announced and made it perfectly clear that she surrendered. Maybe he was right, maybe she needed rest, even for just a few minutes. Jon watched as she got up from her seat, his blue eyes followed her as she made her way towards the back of the store until she disappeared behind one of the doors.

* * *

><p>Randi yawned quietly to herself as she entered the toilet. She walked towards the last stall in the empty toilet with the realisation that she really needed a whole day to just sleep and rest herself. A few seconds later and Randi was about to flush the toilet when she heard the toilet door open and the footsteps that came was followed by the sound of three familiar voices. "He didn't even gave you a single glance," she heard one of them say, Randi immediately recognised that voice as one of the make-up artists of the show, Liz. "It was like there was nothing that happened between you two a few weeks ago," she continued.<p>

"I know," Randi heard another familiar voice responded, this time, she recognised it as Renee's, one of the show's interviewer and part time commentator.

"I know you guys were just friends with benefits but I never really thought he'd be that relationship sort of guy, you know," another commented, the owner of its voice was Natalie's, one of the company's divas.

"I know, I thought so too, I mean, he admitted it himself when we were still sleeping together, he made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want a relationship," Renee replied. Randi peered through the crack in the door and partially saw the three women with their backs to her while they admired their reflections in the mirror as they applied lip gloss and prettied themselves. "But it's okay, I don't really mind," admitted the blonde, "I mean, the whole reason why he's been with her lately was because he was challenged to date her, kind of like a dare, I think," Renee informed the women with her as Randi continued to eavesdrop. "Tame the shrew as they say," with a hearty laugh, she added.

"Well, he obviously tamed the shrew, I mean, I've never seen Randi act all nice and lovely ever since she took the job as Steph's secretary," Liz commented. Randi felt her heart hammer hard against her chest upon the realisation that she'd been the topic of their conversation. "I mean it's a good thing, I'm not complaining but you and Jon looked so good together, you guys are a cute couple."

"Well, he was successful with the challenge he'd been given. I wonder when he's going to let her know, let alone how is he going to let her know," Natalie wondered curiously. Randi decided that she had enough. She had always been told that eavesdropping was bad and here is a proof why. With trembling hands, she flushed the toilet and opened the door and stepped out with her weak, trembling legs. The three women stopped their chitchat as their eyes grew wide at the sight of her. Randi tried her best to keep her emotions under control, she won't cry, she _won't_, she told herself over and over again. With her head held high, she walked past them on her way to the door.

"Randi," Renee called out, the look of guilt was obvious behind her pretty face as she tried to stop Randi on her tracks. From Renee's touch, something inside Randi snapped as she pushed the blonde away with all her might, it caused Renee to topple into the toilet sink.

Tears filled Randi's eyes as sobs escaped her lips. Her vulnerability was suddenly exposed as she knocked the toilet door open when she slammed her body into the door. She needed to get out, she needed to leave, away from Renee and their colleagues, away from the peak hour customers, away from the café and more importantly, away from Jon. She felt idiotic and she really been that bad? Was she so unlikeable? Did people really hated her so much that they were willing to create a mockery out of her by toying with her emotions?

Her heart crumbled into tiny little pieces when her hazel eyes caught sight of Jon's familiar figure waiting for her in their table. It angered her how her heart still skipped when she saw him and it wasn't because of her boiling anger and rage but because of her existing attraction towards him.

* * *

><p>A look of surprise crossed Jon's features when Randi, in tears, stopped in front of him. She didn't utter a word as she grabbed her bag and took her laptop with her. Without a single glance towards his way, she stormed out of the café. In confusion, Jon got up from his seat and followed her outside the busy café. "Miranda!" he called her name out as he chased after her.<p>

"Leave me alone!" she spun around and yelled at him through her emotional state. Jon took a step back, surprised. A few passer-by momentarily stopped to check on the commotion and for once, Randi didn't care if people looked. "Leave me alone," weakly, she said through her sobs and all Jon wanted to do was pull her in his arms and wipe those tears. He hated to see her cry, it was a weakness of his'.

"What's wrong?" he ignored her demands as he stepped closer towards her once more but Randi backed away and took a couple of steps back. "Miranda, what's wrong?" softly, he asked. He needed answers because right now, it doesn't seem like her actions were result of her period, if she has it today.

She laughed like a madwoman with tears in her eyes. "You're asking me what's wrong?" she asked as she burst out in fake laughter before her gaze darkened as she looked at him. "You're a _fraud_, Jonathan!" she accused him and Jon wasn't prepared for it when she slapped his arm with her laptop, the contact made Jon flinch from the sudden jolt of pain. "You _lied_ to me," she accused and it was followed by another slap with her laptop directed to his arm, "you made a fool out of me," and another slap followed, "you _tricked_ me," and another. "Are you happy now, Jonathan? You've embarrassed me, you created a mockery out of me! Congratulations for taming the shrew and I hope that you're proud of yourself for accomplishing that stupid challenge that you were given," the hurt obvious in her voice killed Jon bit by bit as he looked at her in guilt. It torn him to pieces to see her hurt but it also destroyed him further to know that she learned about the challenge that he'd quit long ago.

"Randi, I can explain," he started but she shook her head wildly and made it clear that it's the last thing she wanted from him. "I care about you Randi, the fucking challenge was nothing!" he tried to explain but she simply looked at him like a woman who no longer believed.

"You _lied_ enough, Jonathan, I don't need any more of your bullshit," she informed him as she wiped her tears off her eyes. "I really thought you were something but it turns out that you're just good at fooling people with your flowery words and all," she muttered, disappointed, and Jon watched as she turned on her heel to leave him behind. She left him behind with tears in her eyes and he watched her do so as a man who has lost his everything.

* * *

><p><strong>ohhhhh? so what do you guys think? let me know by dropping some REVIEWS, pretty please :)<strong>

**IMPORTANT NOTICE : also, I've written this story and completed it a while back, although i'm still editing it every now and then. Some of the people who reviewed had predicted pretty much the entire story so i tweaked a few things, added a few chapters to '_add some spice_' to the story as they say. **

**so to those who actually predicted that Randi will find out about the challenge, you guys were spot on, haha, was i really that predictable? **

**_hopefully, the next chapters won't be as predictable_ :)**

**stay tuned xo**


	16. One Hit

**i hope you guys recovered after last chapter. **

**here's a fun little chapter for you guys and don't forget to drop a REVIEW to let me know how you feel or what you think about the story. **

**to those amazing people who are following Jon and Randi's story closely, reviewing constantly, favouriting and reading this right now, i would like to _thank you_ guys so much. I'll try my best to update as often as i could now since Christmas is just around the corner :)**

**also, although i love Renee to bits, i decided to make her an antagonist in this story to add some more spice and heat to the story ;) please don't be offended if you're a Renee fan **

* * *

><p>Renee went to work late in the afternoon, arriving at the arena that was already bustling. Worry was obvious all over her. She was scared the entire night and the entire morning. The scenario she'd been involved with yesterday haunted her and plagued her thoughts.<p>

Nothing scared her more than to show up to work and have the shrew fire her straight on the spot, after all, Randi is trusted by Stephanie more than anybody in the business and whatever the she would say, Stephanie would most likely believe.

Would she lie to get rid of Renee out of the picture? Would she frame Renee to make her pay? Renee could only hope not.

* * *

><p>Stephanie looked at the quiet woman next to her as they both entered the arena together. Randi hasn't been herself since they've met up this morning and it concerned Stephanie. When she asked her countless of times if she was alright or if she was in need of a day off, Randi merely gave her a smile and shook her head in reply. "I think you should take the rest of the night off, Randi," Stephanie informed her secretary who hasn't uttered a word since this morning during the busy conference that Stephanie attended with Randi by her side.<p>

"It's okay, Steph, I still have stuff to finish," Randi's voice was hoarse as result of hours and hours spent in tears that would often deprive her from sleep.

"Don't worry about it, take the night off," Stephanie's concern was dominating her but the younger woman simple shook her head and insisted to stay. With a sigh, Stephanie walked backstage with Randi by her side. "Alright then, just finish the file you're doing now and then can you talk to one of the social media manager about the programming issue with the app and report it to me because I haven't heard a word from them for days about the problem."

"Sure," tiredly, Randi's response came.

* * *

><p>The arena buzzed around Randi as everyone began the preparation for the show ahead but Randi hardly cared about all of it. She was exhausted, exhausted of basically everything. A part of her just wanted to crawl to bed, tuck herself in and never come out. Although the last thing Randi wanted to do now was confront people or even engage herself in a conversation with anybody in fear that she was constantly being judged, Randi have no other choice but to as she made her way to meet with the social media manager. Secretly, she now feared to even talk to any staff in thought that they must all hate her so much. They are probably laughing behind her back now, Randi thought miserably, after all, they made a mockery out of the shrew through Jon.<p>

However, on Randi's way, a commotion stopped her on her tracks. The last thing she needed now was to see what the commotion was about and stop it. Tiredly, she approached the drama before her. Unnoticed by the crowd that surrounded the commotion, Randi quietly looked on with the crowd, to her great surprise, it was none other than Jon causing the drama. He was drunken off his face, it was obvious with the way he could hardly stand straight as he yelled at one of his colleagues, Colby.

"Jon, you need to go back to your hotel room," one of the crew members spoke amongst the crowd that watched Jon try to stand properly. Stubbornly, Jon shook his head and weakly grabbed Colby by the collar of his shirt, pulling the two-toned haired man towards him.

"Jon, you're not yourself, come on, I'll drop you off," Colby assured his friend who gritted his teeth angrily while he shook his head wildly. The strong scent of alcohol reeked from Jon's form and Colby knew Jon well enough to know that the man he's dealing with right now isn't the same Jon he'd often deal with daily.

"It was all your fault, you asshole," grumbled Jon in frustration as he sent his fist flying towards Colby's face. The hard blow caused a few gasp from the witnesses that surrounded both men, one of them came from Randi. "Why the fuck do you have to give me that damn dare, look what you've done!" speech slurred, Jon grumbled as he threw Colby's form down on the ground. No one knew exactly where he gathered his strength to do so from since he seemed so drunk. Just as Jon was about to give Colby another physical blow, a person from the crowd stepped in to interfere.

* * *

><p>Randi stepped in front of Colby just as Jon threw his fist towards his comrade's direction, as result, he ended up hitting Randi right across the face. The impact caused the girl whose body wasn't accustomed to such abuse to come flying down to the ground, unconscious. It took a couple of seconds for Jon's drunken state to snap back to reality and realise what just happened. Blue eyes growing wide, he approached Randi's unconscious body slumped down on the ground and he knew damn well that he screwed up, <em>big time<em>.

"What's going on here!?" it was Stephanie's voice that broke the commotion. Entirely everyone turned to look at the authoritative woman who stood before the crowd, eager to learn what the commotion was all about. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the familiar woman sprawled, unconscious on the ground and it was her immediate concern that caused Stephanie to run towards her unconscious secretary while yelling out orders to call an ambulance.


	17. Wreckage

**hey guys, here's another update for you all. **

**I really wanna say a massive THANK YOU to everyone, I was quite stunned ****with the amount of attention this story received, particularly last chapter, lol. So keep 'em coming, I really love reading all your feedbacks and reading about your reactions. :)**

* * *

><p>The last thing that Stephanie Mcmahon-Levesque wanted to do was to confront a grown up, adult man about such childish behaviour. Such trouble in the office was never common for Stephanie. She runs a billion dollar company and dealing with immature employees was the last thing the busy woman wanted to deal with.<p>

She was very distressed after the situation she had witnessed yesterday. It was hard to believe. She always had high expectations on Jonathan Good. Yes, he may be an employee with quite a dark background, being a man raised as part of the system but not only was he hired by the company because of the talent he has, he was also hired because he was a good person, a _role model_ that their audience could look up to. However, after the little escapade involving Jonathan Good, Stephanie wasn't so sure whether he could still be seen as a role model.

It was early in the morning when Stephanie decided to pay Jon a visit. She hoped that he was sober by now and had enough time to think about what he did yesterday. Meanwhile, the moment Jon opened the door and saw his boss standing right before him, he knew he was in deep trouble.

"I was absolutely appalled!" a few minutes after their confrontation began, Stephanie cut Jon short and exclaimed her feelings towards yesterday's event. "How dare you. In fact, who do you think you are, Jon? Do you think that it's alright to get drunken off your face and come parading yourself in the workplace like that? Not only did you put yourself in danger but you exposed the entire staff in danger!" she told him, making Jon feel even guiltier than he already felt, if that was possible.

"Steph-…" he began but she cut him short.

"I cannot believe you had laid a finger on another employee like that. Not only was Colby hurt but even Randi was!" she continued.

"Look, I'm really sorry, alright!" irritated that she kept cutting him off, Jon exclaimed. He hated that she mentioned Randi because it made him feel like the most vile creature on the planet. Although he didn't mean it, the very idea that he'd hurt Randi made him feel even more disgusted with himself.

"I know you are and you will be even more sorry when you see the black eye you left on her face," Stephanie told him. "And for that and your actions yesterday, I am suspending you until further notice Jon," she told him, dropping the bomb that shocked Jon. It was a wake up call to him, the idea that he won't be able to wrestle was as painful as knowing he'd hurt Randi. "I sure hope you learn your lesson because I promise you, there will be no next time."

* * *

><p>Randi turned up at the Children's hospital the following day sporting a large purple bruise under her left eye. She recovered properly in the hospital last night and turned up for the charity event that the company was a part of today. Concerned about her wellbeing, Stephanie was kind enough to lay low on the tasks that she assigned Randi and so, for the morning, Randi found herself with very little task to accomplish.<p>

The company has always involved itself with charity events and today was one of those days. While Stephanie was busy along with the superstars with the task of uplifting the event and conversing with both the children, their parents and the organisers, Randi watched the scenario unfold before her. It was a bit odd to see one person, who could be considered as one of the company's new faces to be absent for such event.

Jon had been suspended by Stephanie not only for his behaviour that caused the commotion but also for his negligence that resulted in his intoxication. Although Randi was satisfied about his punishment, a part of her felt sorry for him…sorry for him that like her, he was also suffering from how their relationship turned out, although he deserved to suffer more than her, in her opinion.

* * *

><p>A couple of days have passed and it was another fruitless day. Jon was beginning to hate each day that passed without being in Randi's good books. He hardly saw her, mainly because she'd been avoiding him. Without Randi, each second that passed felt agonisingly long and boring. Jon felt as if he'd been stripped of happiness and the only way he could restore it is by getting Randi back into his life. However, as the hours ticked by, he knew that the task was becoming more and more impossible.<p>

This was the challenging time that their relationship with one another now faced. Giving up meant that what they shared was meaningless and replaceable. Fighting to restore what once was there meant that whatever they both shared had been real. However, one of the things that made Jon and Randi compatible was the fact that they were both stubborn and prideful.

While Randi used work as an excuse to distract herself from heartache and the constant need to have Jon's company, Jon turned to an old friend for comfort. Almost everyday and every night, he could be spotted inside some local bar, drinking his life away. Alcohol made him forget, it was like a drug that temporarily numbed him from all the hurt and thoughts of Randi that were becoming worse than the Black Plague. A little part of him told him to give her up, to stop trying for he'd broke her and she'd be too scarred to want to go back to what was there between them once. Another part of him, the silly one as Jon considered it, told him not to give up, to pull a John Cena and never, _ever_ give up but Jon chose to kill that part of him by drowning it with alcohol.

The smoky atmosphere of the bar surrounded Jon. In front of him on his lone table was a collection of empty shots and empty bottles of beer. His body had become so immune to the alcohol that it would take hours before he's drunken off his face to the point where he could hardly recall his own name. This was life for Jon over the past few days, he was suspended, he has no Randi and he has pretty much shut himself away from his own friends.

"You know, I had a feeling I'd find you here," a voice spoke through the loud electro music that surrounded the dimly lit bar. Jon looked up from his table groggily, his vision was beginning to double and it took a few seconds before he came to realise who it was talking to him.

"Howdy Renee," speech slurred, he greeted as the blonde's face broke into an expression of worry. "C'mere," he commanded as he pat his lap for her to sit on, the blonde momentarily hesitated but when Jon repeated himself, she soon gave in and obeyed. She sat on his lap as Jon leaned towards her to inhale her scent, it was one of those expensive, designer perfume, perhaps Chanel that enveloped his nostrils not the tropical scent of Randi's perfume, to his dismay. "You look good, baby, you look good," he murmured drunkenly as he ran his fingers through her long blonde locks. However, to Jon's drunken mind, it was Randi's smiling face that he saw and not Renee's as he ran his hand through Randi's brunette hair.

"Come on, Jon, you need to get out of here and rest," Renee urged. The sound of her voice laced with her Canadian accent was very different from Randi's and it's what snapped Jon back to earth. All of the sudden, it was no longer Randi he saw sitting on his lap.

"Hold on, let me finish this," Jon turned to his pint of beer and took a long, hard swig of the cold, bitter liquid. Renee watched on, slightly worried.

As he finished his remaining beer, Jon turned to look back at Renee and once more, it was Randi he saw instead, the effects of his drunkenness was taking its toll on him. "Come on baby, let's get out of here," with a grunt, he lifted her up swiftly, causing a gasp from Renee who was taken aback from his actions but to Jon's drunken mind, it was Randi he thought he was carrying.

The walk back to the hotel was a quick one, mainly because the bar was merely a couple of blocks away from the hotel. Jon could hardly walk straight and so, Renee took responsibility and helped him walk on his feet. It was a torturous journey of course because Jon was hardly himself. He talked noisily about nonsense, ranging from coffeemakers to screwing the upcoming pay-per-view while he's suspended.

Renee brought Jon to his room when they finally reached the hotel. He stumbled on the ground as they entered his room and in his drunken state, Jon crawled towards his bed like a toddler while Renee watched on, shaking her head.

"Get your ass in here baby," Jon's raspy voice called out from the bed as Renee shut the door behind her. She approached him and noticed that he was sprawled on the bed with his eyes shut. Sensing her presence, Renee watched as he opened his baby blue eyes, they turned to meet hers and a dimpled smile broke into his face, one that made Renee blush.

"You really need to stop drinking too much Jon," Renee began as she began to unbutton his black shirt. She was stopped halfway by Jon who grabbed her hands with his strong, tight grasp. He saw Randi blink back at him, not Renee, Jon smiled, glad that she's back but it was only the illusion caused by the alcohol.

"You still care for me?" he asked her in thoughts that it was Randi he was talking to.

She smiled softly and nodded her head. "Always," Renee replied before she leaned closer towards Jon, planting her lips hungrily against his'.

* * *

><p>Randi walked tiredly through the hotel lobby, carrying her computer and a bag of take-away. She was caught off guard when a voice called her name, earning her attention. She was further surprised to see that it was none other than one of Jon's friends, Colby.<p>

"What do you want?" irritably, Randi found herself asking him almost rudely.

"It's Jon," Colby replied and upon hearing that, Randi decided that she doesn't want to hear any of his upcoming words. "Randi, please, hear me out," Colby followed her and given that this six footer man has longer legs than her, he was able to catch up pretty quickly. He grabbed her by the arm and forced her to turn back to face him. "Look, I know you're angry at Jon but you need to hear him out. I'll admit that I was the moron who proposed the challenge and I apologise for that but I want you to know that Jon had withdrew from it long ago as soon as he came to realise it's wrong. He's a good guy, Randi and not having you around is ruining him."

Randi's heart screamed for her to listen to Colby but her brain refused to. She reasoned out that it could be possible that Colby was only doing this as a favour for Jon, after all, they're buddies. She yanked her arm off Colby's grasp, releasing herself from him before she began to make her way to the elevator once more.

"You have to forgive him, Randi. A time will come when Jon's excessive alcohol intake finally takes its toll on him and it won't be pretty. Talk to him, before he does anything stupid," she heard Colby say as she entered the elevator and she didn't hear the rest for the doors closed.


	18. Throwing a Tantrum

**hey guys, sorry i haven't updated over the past couple of days since i've been doing some christmas shopping but the wait is over, here's a fresh new chapter, yayay**

**don't forget to drop a Review pretty please :) **

* * *

><p>It was the rays of sunshine which crept through the windows that finally woke Jon up. Initially, he cursed the damn light for waking him up from his slumber and temporarily blinded him as he opened his bloodshot eyes. Looking around his surroundings, he noted that he was back in his hotel room and the explanation on how he got there came in the form of the person asleep on the bed next to him.<p>

A groan left Jon's lips as he irritably ran his hands through his hair as a sign of frustration. He cursed himself and was tempted to even punch himself in the face. He left the bed naked and began to dress himself while the woman continued on with her slumber in the comforts of his bed.

How could he be so _stupid_? He had let alcohol prevail again. He'd let it take over him once again. Congratulations stupid, Jon thought to himself miserably. Tired with one hell of a headache, he headed to the toilet after managing to even get himself dressed. There, the effect of his alcohol infused night took its toll on his body.

A few minutes later, as Jon was washing his mouth off the disgusting taste of his puke, he saw another reflection on the mirror above the sink. He turned around and faced her, a wave of guilt taking over him.

"Hey," she greeted him quietly as she shyly smiled his way. Jon couldn't even manage to get himself to smile back.

"I'm really sorry Renee," Jon began as he ran a hand through his messy hair as a sign of his frustration, "fuck, I did messed up big time and I hope you don't hate me as much as I already am hating myself," he grumbled, more to himself than to her but she heard anyway.

"Jon, last night was great. I missed you," Renee admitted as she took a step forward towards him. Something about her words triggered something within Jon as he too, took a step forward towards her.

"No Renee, no, no, no," Jon placed his hands on her shoulders and shook his head, "this is wrong. Fuck, this is so fucking _wrong_," Jon told her. "I'm sorry Renee, I was drunk last night, I didn't mean to take advantage on you like that."

Renee looked confused. "Jon, it's fine. Last night was amazing. I _wanted_ it," she told him but Jon shook his head, further confusing her.

"No, Renee, what we did was _wrong_," Jon shook his head, putting emphasis on the last word. "I didn't want whatever happened last night Renee," Jon told her simply, he may sound like a douche but he meant every word and Renee looked at him like a woman who just broke her heart. "I thought you were _her_, I was so drunk, it thought it was _her_ that I was with," he grumbled to himself, irritated with his actions.

"O-Okay," Renee mumbled moments later as tears began to pour down her cheeks. As she turned to leave him, Jon watched her do so while feeling like the biggest asshole. He felt like a douche who used Renee to relieve himself last night…which he sort of did, although he thought that it was Randi he was spending the night with last night as result of the alcohol in his system. "She doesn't love you Jon, not as much as I do, at least," Renee turned to look back at him as she stood in the doorway and told him the words that brought fear within Jon's system.

Renee's words remained in Jon's head long after she left. _She doesn't love him. _She doesn't love him. She doesn't.

Very much influenced by the very thought that Randi doesn't love him and fearing that Renee's words were right, Jon let out a frustrated groan as he sent his fist straight towards the mirror, punching his own reflection. As result, the mirror was immediately shattered into little pieces along with Jon's reflection while his right fist was left bloodied.

It didn't aid to relieve his frustrations however. The next series of acts that followed was a very destructive one as Jon threw what one would normally call a tantrum. He tore the bed sheets, ripping the fabric to shreds and ripping the pillows open until the feathers inside came flying out into a heap of mess. The painting that decorated that wall was eventually on the floor with its frame destroyed and shattered. Along with that, the wooden bedside table faced an unfortunate fate as it was later on dumped on the floor, broken into splinters after Jon had thrown it all over the room.

Throughout the entire time, Renee's words rang through his head. She doesn't love him…She doesn't.

* * *

><p>Randi was in her room, getting herself dressed when she received a call. She was surprised when she answered it only to be informed that it was the hotel manager calling her and demanding to talk to Stephanie about a serious matter.<p>

"Mrs McMahon-Levesque is currently unavailable but this is her secretary. You can leave a message for me to pass on," Randi informed the manager, curious about the reason behind the furious manager's unexpected phone call.

"One of her employees, a Jonathan Good in room 246 destroyed hotel property a total of $2 390," the manager informed Randi, "he relocated to another room now and claims that he didn't do the damage." Randi was immediately worried. Has something terrible happened to Jon? Has he been in a fight inside his hotel room that caused the damage.

She asked the hotel manager afterwards to elaborate the damages and upon hearing the description, Randi came to realise that the hotel manager's suspicion that Jon caused the damages himself was right. Of course only Jon would be immature enough to throw such a tantrum and destroy someone else's property to let out his anger.

However, Randi also knew that if Stephanie ever finds out about Jon's little escapade, she'll be visiting him afterwards with the termination papers to let him know he'll be kissing his job goodbye. Randi sighed to herself. She hated herself for even worrying.

"I assure you, the amount for the damage will be paid," Randi comforted the hotel manager, "do you take Visa cards?" she asked as she dug through her wallet in search for her own credit card while knowing damn well that this whole thing will be kept a secret from Stephanie for the good of Jon's career.


	19. Boys Can Be Stupid

**hey guys, here's a new chapter for ya'll**

**don't forget to drop a REVIEW to let me know what you guys think :)**

* * *

><p>The fact that it was Hunter's birthday meant that a lot of the company's employees were invited for the celebration. Of course, the entire main roster was invited, including Jon who was still suspended. At the same time, Stephanie's favourite employee was guaranteed an invitation for the event too and although going to the party was the last thing Randi wanted to do, she knew she have to make an appearance, even for just five minutes to please her boss who has single-handedly organised the event without her assistance at all.<p>

Randi spent the afternoon digging through her suitcase and searching for a proper attire for the event. She spent a whole hour before she found a pretty, fitted black dress that she found underneath all of her clothes. She laid it out along with her boots before heading off to have a shower. Randi wasn't even sure why she was taking so much time preparing herself. Was it the fact that she knew that Jon, whom she haven't seen for a total of two weeks, will be there that was making her undergo all of these preparations to look good? Randi brushed away the thought and deemed it as a silly idea.

By six-thirty in the evening, she left her hotel room dressed in the fitted black dress that hugged her body beautifully. Her dark her was out and it framed her face while her face was adorned with a slight trace of make-up which she doesn't normally put on herself. Randi soon hopped into her car and made her way downtown where Stephanie hired a private venue to hold the celebration.

* * *

><p>Upon her arrival there, she noted that most of her co-workers were already present. Stephanie hired the entire restaurant for the night and it was beautifully decorated in a way that Randi knew Stephanie asked for. A little part of Randi secretly wished she just stayed at her hotel room but that thought changed when she heard a familiar voice call her name. Quickly, she searched for the direction she heard it came from and in a flash, Randi found herself tackled with a hug by Rory.<p>

"I missed you soooooo much," Rory claimed, her voice muffled as she buried her face on Randi's shoulder. All she could do was laugh, a little caught off guard. Stephanie had done such a great job keeping everything a secret and organising everything on her own because Randi didn't know beforehand that her kids would be around.

"I missed you more," chuckling, Randi told the girl. "Where are your sisters? Are they here too?" she asked once Rory released her from her embrace. Rory pointed towards one of the tables in the room before she dragged Randi with her.

Seated on the table were the McMahon-Levesque. Randi was greeted warmly by Vaughn and Murphy whom like their sister, welcomed Randi with a bone-crushing embrace and kisses that left Randi way too overwhelmed. Hunter and Stephanie also occupied the table but both were busy entertaining their guests which ranged from family friends, employees and some business was glad to have the girls around. Having them served as distraction to her constant worry that she might stumble across Jon, if he decides to show up.

The night started off well for everyone. Special speeches from Hunter's close friends, particular Shawn Michaels were conducted and everyone were left very much entertained. Randi soon found herself accompanying the Levesque girls to the buffet after finally giving in to Vaughn's constant demands for food.

While she let the girls fill their plates up with whatever food from the buffet they desired, Randi's attention was split between keeping an eye out on Vaughn and Murphy while listening to Rory talk at the same time about a boy from school.

"He just keeps trying and trying and trying," spoke Rory as Randi gave a quick glances towards Vaughn and Murphy's direction, "he's very stubborn and I told him that if Daddy finds out that he's trying to make me his girlfriend, he'll be beaten up to pulp, literally," Rory continued on with her story. Randi couldn't help but laugh. It seemed like Rory's admirer is as annoying as the last man who showed interest on Randi…which turned out to be bogus.

"Yeah, boys can be stupid," Randi started as she absent-mindedly looked around her surroundings, "they can be flirty like that too and when they get what they want, they leave you, or worse, make a fool out of you. They can be selfish and mean and be the biggest assholes-…"

"Okay, okay, I get it, you don't like boys!" giggled Rory, interrupting Randi's rumblings.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away," chuckled Randi before she turned her attention back to Rory. She had completely missed the humour of the whole Rory situation. The fact that Rory's not even a teenager and have this boy from her class asking her to be his girlfriend was a hilarious thought. Normally, she would've take the situation lightly and laughed at it but she'd been recently burnt and right now, all Randi does was take situations seriously. "You're 8 and shouldn't even be letting boys hold your hands," Randi told her, Rory turned to look at her and pouted, "but," she continued, realising she was being a little too harsh and possibly mean, "if you like him too, then be his girlfriend, just don't let him kiss you until you're 21."

Rory giggled cheerily. "You're so funny Randi," she grinned and Randi merely grinned back but in her mind, she wished that she's Rory, Rory whose so innocent, who hasn't experienced the worse heartache, whose so carefree and who's _genuinely_ admired by the boy she liked. She was jealous of that. She wished she'd been_ genuinely_ admired too but she knew she wasn't, at least she thought she wasn't.

They soon returned to their table and Randi noted that both Hunter and Stephanie were still absent and were still busy entertaining their guests. "Where's Murphy?" Randi, realising that one of the girls were missing in the table questioned the others.

"I thought she was following us," Rory said as she looked around as Randi began to panic.

"She's there!" pointed Vaughn as Randi and Rory followed the direction she pointed.

Vaughn was still in the buffet of course but the thing that momentarily frightened Randi was when she spotted who was keeping the girl company. "Hey! It's that guy," Rory exclaimed, recognising Jon who stood next to Murphy, they were talking to each other and it seemed like an interesting conversation they were having.

"Rory, will you pick your sister up please and get her back here," Randi ordered Rory. The last thing she wanted was to even make eye contact with Jon.

"Why can't you?" Rory asked, "are you too shy to talk to him, ehhhhh?" she teased, immediately sensing Randi's discomfort. "You can go and pick Murphy up, Randi, I'm sure she's filling her plate up with more stuff than she can digest," Rory giggled at her own bossiness. Randi knew she was right, about Murphy overpacking her plate that is. She was almost curious to know what Jon and Murphy seem to be talking about and felt an urge to go there but a part of her doesn't want to…it feared to.

With a sigh, Randi gave in and got up from her seat. She could feel her legs tremble as she made her way towards the buffet, her heart thudding faster than ever before and she could feel heat crawling up her face fast.

"Murphy," she called, stopping a good distance away from Jon, "come on, let's get you back to the table," she said, focusing her gaze and attention to the little girl despite the fact that she could feel Jon's gaze burning through her skin.

"Okay," Murphy replied as she went to pick up her plate, she turned to look at Jon and grinned, "I still think vanilla ice cream taste better than caramel!" she told him as Jon chuckled from her response, it made Randi aware of the conversation they were having before she interrupted them.

"Hey, you look beautiful," as Murphy began to walk away, Randi stopped on her tracks. Her heart skipped upon hearing that compliment and she felt the heat on her face grew even hotter. Randi was tempted to turn around and leap into his arms, to look at him and see what he looked like, whether he'd be wearing his black leather jacket today or his grey on, whether his hair would be greasy and messy or freshly washed and messy. She miss him so much that it was like torture refusing to acknowledge his existence.

Randi opened her mouth to say something but all the memories came rushing back, memories of Jon's betrayal. Frustrated with herself, she shut her mouth and walked away, following Murphy and ignoring Jon.

* * *

><p>An hour after her encounter with Jon, Randi decided to call it a night. She could hardly concentrate nor be able to think straight the entire time. All she thought about was Jon and it was frustrating for her. She needed to get over him and seeing him and evoking all these emotional reactions doesn't help her at all.<p>

She parted with the McMahon-Levesques afterwards with the girls hesitant to let her go early. In the end, Randi was able to convince them that she does not feel very well and that allowed her to escape easily. She made her way out of the restaurant unaware of a pair of blue eyes that followed her every move.

It was the light sprinkles of the rain that welcomed Randi along with the cold evening breeze when she stepped out of the restaurant. She was relieved that she brought her cardigan with her as Randi made her way towards the nearby street where she parked her car since the restaurant didn't have its own car park. She walked in the rain, walking past a number of shop, mostly closed for the night. As she was making her way down the street, Randi picked up her pace after a group of men hanging around in their motorcycles cat-called her.

"Hey baby, where are you going?" one of them called out.

"Damn girly, you have a nice ass," another commented. Randi cursed herself for parking so far away and wished to get away from the creeps as fast as she could.

"Hey, wait up missy, don't be rude now, my boys and I are talking to you," another yelled after her as Randi heard heavy footsteps trail behind her.

They cat-called her and called her provocative names. Although Randi was nearing her car, her irritation soon got the best of her. She stopped on her tracks later on, well aware that they were still following her. "Come any closer and I will call the cops," she warned them irritably. The men, as she realised were a bunch of rugged looking men, a couple in their middle age. Their faces were adorned with facial hairs and tattoos were visible in parts of their bodies that were exposed. They sported some rebellious looking haircuts adorned with patterned, dark bandanas. She knew they were trouble after one glance. They looked like a typical member of a biker gang.

"Oh come on now, girly," one of them spoke, "we just want to have fun," he told her and his definition of fun was very different to Randi's. He took a step forward towards Randi, causing her to take a step back as she wondered to herself why she was so stupid, why she stopped walking to confront them.

"I believe you heard her loud and clear," a familiar raspy voice spoke coldly. Upon hearing that voice, Randi turned her frightened gaze away from the man who stepped forward towards her to locate the source. She didn't need to try and search for long because Jon came charging towards the group of men, attacking them from behind.

The first to receive a blow from Jon was the man who didn't listen to Randi's words and stepped forward earlier. The man upon being the receiving end of Jon's fist came stumbling down on the ground. However, the numbers instantly gained on Jon and the remaining two came towards him aggressively. Although Jon was used to getting knock around real hard, it was only a matter of time before he loses the fight.

"Stop it!" Randi, regaining her composure rushed to the trio of men. By now, Jon was on the ground, violently ramming his fist onto the feet that violently kicked him from all directions. Randi tried to help Jon by grabbing the arm of one of his attackers, distracting the man. He turned towards her aggressively and without thinking things through, Randi went to slap him right across the face, hard. Before he could recover from it, she sent another slap, then another. "Will you and your friends just fuck off and leave us alone!" angrily she told him and when she figured that slapping him was no good, Randi curled her finger in a fist and sent it right across the man's face, this time, really taking him by complete surprise that it left him stumbling on the ground.

Before anything could escalate further, it was a blessing when a group of passerby's came to approach them. Now that the rugged men were outnumbered, they instantly fled the scene, leaving Jon and Randi safe while assured that the cops had been notified.

Straightening her dress, Randi came towards Jon's form on the ground. She thought he was just lying down while still trying to recover himself but when she stopped next to him to check on him, it was then that she realised he'd lost consciousness and along with that, the numerous amounts of abrasions and contusions present all over his bloody face was the effect of his attacker's onslaught.


	20. Havoc

**hey friends, here's a fresh new chapter for ya'll.**

**This might be my last update for the week but I'll try to sneak in a chapter maybe at the end of the week, depending on my internet connection because my family will be going on a surfing trip for Christmas to enjoy summer over here. I wish you guys a very merry Christmas!**

**don't forget to drop a REVIEW, pretty please? Think of Reviews as your Christmas present for me :)**

* * *

><p>A sigh escaped Stephanie's lips as she approached Randi's figure seated next to the hospital bed that contained Jon. Randi has been in the hospital the entire night and according to the nurses on duty, she haven't slept throughout the night at all either. Stephanie stopped right behind Randi and as a sign of comfort, gave Randi's shoulder a pat.<p>

Randi quickly turned to look behind her and was surprised to see Stephanie. It was only six in the morning and she was tired, physically, mentally and emotionally. "I heard what happened," Stephanie informed her secretary.

"He just got hit in the head pretty bad," Randi replied as she glanced back at Jon's sleeping form. He looked peaceful asleep, despite the fact that most of his face was covered with bruises ranging from purple to green along with several cuts and abrasions that were bandaged up.

"And how about you?" the tone of worry present in Stephanie's voice was evident and Randi appreciated her motherly figure towards her.

"I'm fine," she replied quickly yet both her and Stephanie knew that it was a lie. However, before Randi could hold back all the emotions that she'd been keeping intact, she felt tears pour down her cheeks as loud, heavy sobs began to escape her lips. "No, I'm_ not_ fine," she managed to say through sobs as she covered her face with her shaky hands, uncomfortable with the fact that her boss could see her cry.

"Oh Randi, honey," it was Stephanie's motherly nature towards the girl that soon took over her and quickly, she pulled Randi in her arms for a comforting embrace. "It'll be okay, Randi, whatever it is, shhh."

Shakily, Randi released Stephanie from her tight hug. "Sorry, Steph, this is totally unprofessional," sheepishly, she admitted as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Honey, it's totally fine!" claimed Stephanie. "Look, whatever it is that is going on between you and Jon is none of my business and I have no right to stick my nose in it but I trust you enough to make the right choice, whatever it is, Randi, okay, because you're a smart girl."

Randi could only nod her head, wishing Stephanie was right, that she was a smart girl. But if she was smart, she wouldn't have been fooled by Jon in the first place, Randi bitterly reminded herself. "I want you to go back to the hotel and have a rest, you need it. Jon will be fine here and he'll be dismissed as soon as he wakes up and they finish running another test on him," Stephanie began.

"But-…" Randi began to reason out but Stephanie wanted to hear none of it.

"Please Randi, you need to rest. You're tired and you had a terrible night, he'll be fine," Stephanie pressed on.

Randi wasn't eager to agree but she knew Stephanie was sort of right. Dark bags were present underneath her eyes from the deprivation of sleep for she had been awake the entire night, watching over Jon as he slept. "Okay," she surrendered although she didn't want to leave Jon's side.

* * *

><p>At the moment Jon opened his eyes, he was welcomed with the bright light above him. Along with that was the terrible headache he was going through and the occasional stinging of several parts of his sore body. He felt like he'd just been ran over by a car at full speed and as he groggily got up, he was a bit taken aback to see Renee seated down on the chair next to his bed.<p>

"Oh Jon," she greeted him with a warm embrace that he returned while feeling a little confused.

The last memory he had were of those aggressive men, kicking and punching him and verbally assaulting Randi. _Randi_. His eyes searched his surroundings when Renee had released him from the hug and he immediately realised that he was at the hospital but there was no sign of Randi to comfort his worried self. His only hope was that she was okay because the last thing Jon saw before losing consciousness was Randi punching one of his attackers right in the face.

"Are you feeling okay? I was so worried," Renee told him and it was evident in her every expression that she was. Jon nodded his head in response, still a little speechless and in shock that last night's event had knocked him out cold. "Look at you, you're all bruised and battered," worriedly, she commented as Jon felt her tender touch on his face. Their eyes met and sweetly, she smiled softly at him before pressing her lips gently against his'.

The kiss didn't last very long, mainly because they were interrupted by the sound of loud, heavy footsteps, however, the footsteps weren't approaching them, rather, it was leaving. Jon caught sight a flash of a familiar floral patterned dress as it disappeared out of his line of sight, he knew instantly who it was. After all, he had great memories that are linked to that floral dress, one being the time he forced Randi to have lunch with him at a Thai restaurant after paying for her books.

"I'll be back," he told Renee who looked confused. He forced himself up from the bed, not caring that he was dressed in the hospital gown that they changed him into last night after his admission.

She came to visit him. That sort of knowledge was enough to cause Jon's spirit to soar…however, how much did she witnessed? Was she walking away again because she'd seen too much? Jon ran after her when he saw that she was approaching a nearby elevator and before she could enter inside and disappear out of his sight, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him for a tight embrace. He missed her so much that the sheer contact of her soft body against his hard one was just not enough. He was welcomed with her familiar tropical scented perfumed as Jon buried his face against the curve of her neck. He missed her, _so very much_.

"Let go of me, please," came her voice, cold and lacking of any emotions. He did so although he didn't want to.

"I-I came to say thank you, after what you did last night, I appreciate it," Randi told him as Jon reached for her face but she backed away, wanting none of his touch because it was making it hard for her the closer he was to her.

She was tempted to cry, to throw a tantrum, to slap him, to hug him. What she witnessed back there, between him and Renee, whatever it was, further destroyed Randi to pieces. A little part of her used to think that things between her and Jon may still be patched up but that was before she witnessed what was going on between him and Renee just a few minutes ago.

She wanted to leave, to turn and walk away from him but at the same time, she wanted to stay a little longer, to feel his presence. "I want to explain myself to you, Miranda," Jon started but to Randi, that issue will be something she no longer want to know about. It's done. If Jon was going to go kiss other women just a few weeks after the downfall of their relationship, that meant that things were never really meant to be.

"I'm going to be sending Stephanie my resignation letter today," she cut him off short and informed him about something that even she, herself was a little surprised with. She wasn't thinking of quitting her job until a few minutes ago. Jon didn't hide the expression of hurt that was present on his face upon hearing this.

"Why, Miranda?" pained, he asked, "You don't have to do this, please."

"Why?" Randi scoffed, "because jerks like you make my job difficult," she muttered under her breath. "I hate working with people like you. People like you are the root of all problem. You all don't care about anything else other than yourselves. You cause havoc and you're all trouble. That doesn't help the company grow further at all either," she told him but they both knew that she wasn't talking about Jon's impact on the company's growth at all, it was something more personal than that.

"I work my butt of for this job and the likes of you make it even harder. Apart from your talent that the company uses to its benefit, there really is nothing else useful about you," she told him bitterly and all of the sudden, Jon knew that it was the shrew talking to him and not the sweet, caring, loving Randi he'd tamed.

* * *

><p><strong>i'll leave you all with that. :)<strong>

**don't forget to drop a REVIEW! please! :)**


	21. Homecoming

**hello lovelies! ****sorry if i have been gone for a little while, however, I'm back now. Yay!**

**i hope you all enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to drop a REVIEW! **

**Also, while you're at it, can you do me a favour and also tell me through your REVIEW what you particularly like about this story?**

**I'm just quite surprised with the popularity this story received (it's my most popular as of yet) and I want to know what people like about it so it would be really helpful if you tell me what it is about the story that you particularly like and what makes you wanna read more. **

**Thanks guys, till next time :)**

* * *

><p>Randi was called in by Stephanie to meet with her for lunch the day after Randi sent her boss her resignation letter. Randi knew that she couldn't work in such environment anymore. Not when she could hardly concentrate while being in the same building as the very man who made a fool out of her. Not when she still have strong feelings for the said man when she's not meant to. She need to move on and leaving the company for good would be the first big step.<p>

"You know, I was really surprised when I received the letter," Stephanie began, "I thought you were kidding," she chuckled but there was no humour in her voice.

"I'm sorry Steph, I know it's a rush," Randi started as her boss nodded her head.

"A rush, yes, that's for sure," Stephanie clarified. "You know Randi, I think you're not thinking this situation through. You are one of my best workers, the best if not. If travelling too much and being apart from your family is an issue, we can sort that out, I could give you more breaks. If the salary is an issue, name the price. If overworking is an issue, I am more than happy to reduce the amount of pressure I give you through my deadlines that are always way ahead schedule," Stephanie told her but none of the things she named were the reason why.

"I love working here, Steph, I really do," Randi admitted truthfully. "I would hate to leave but I have to…for personal reasons," Randi reasoned out as Stephanie looked back at her with a knowing look, it was as if she knew exactly what the reason was.

"Does this personal reason involve _you-know-who_?" Stephanie asked with emphasis to her last words, she does not have to name a certain person to send the message across to Randi. The poor girl sighed heavily in response, it was all the reply Stephanie needed to know.

Stephanie tried to convince Randi to think her decision through one last time, giving her until tomorrow to decide whether she really wanted to push through with the resignation. "I want you to think this through, Randi. If your decision is influenced by a certain person, as I already suspect, I want you to know that this is your life we're talking about and they have no control over it. I value you a lot and you're already like family, specially to my daughters and I want what's best for you," sincerly, Stephanie told the silent girl. "What's best for you will be whatever decision you make independently, without pressure and without the influence of anybody, so think about it long and hard."

Just as Randi was about to leave Stephanie, she was quickly stopped by her boss once more. "You know, I really am curious to know what this whole drama with _him_ is about although it's none of my business, Randi. I am certain of one thing for sure though, he had broken your barriers."

Randi left Stephanie that afternoon greatly affected by Stephanie's words. That afternoon, Randi arrived at her hotel room to get ready for dinner. She had been invited by Stephanie to dine with the family for dinner and Randi knew that it was just what she needed, to distract her mind off the stress she was currently under, particularly with the presence of the Levesque girls. Upon her arrival to her hotel room, she was caught off guard when she saw a bouquet of flowers awaiting for her outside her hotel room. Curiously, she went to pick it up before entering her hotel room. From afar, a pair of baby blue eyes watched her as a dimpled smile crept between its owner's lips, as a sign of relief.

* * *

><p>Jon was a miserable man. He's lost, completely, utterly lost. He lost the woman whom he considered as <em>the one<em>, hurt her and was now currently suspended from his job as result. He knew that he was at fault for pretty much everything. He was at fault for hurting Randi, physically and emotionally. He was at fault for even accepting Colby's challenge in the first place. He was at fault for hurting Colby as result of his anger with himself, thus resulting his suspension which was also his own fault. He was at fault for getting Renee's hopes up. There was no one else to blame for all the drama in his life lately but himself. He caused it and the only person who could solve all of it and possibly bring everything back to normal was himself…however, lately, he lacked motivation to do so.

With no direction to go to for the days he has to spend suspended while he's still feeling the effects of his encounter with the rugged men the other night, Jon decided that tonight will be one of those nights again, he'd be spending it once more at the only place he knew he could seek solitude, the local bar. Hopeful that Randi would forgive him soon, although a part of him knew it was almost impossible, not after what she possibly witnessed back at the hospital, Jon headed to his room afterwards. A cold shower would probably help and make him feel better.

By six in the evening, Jon left his hotel room. The nap he had helped a little bit, along with the cold shower that seem to wake his system up afterwards. His aura was still clouded with the gloomy demeanour he's been sporting after the negative turn of events in his life lately. With a plan to spend the night at the local bar once more, Jon decided to pass by Randi's room once more, the need to at least catch a glimpse of her consumed him, even if the chances of him seeing her was slim.

As he walked past her room, he noticed one of the hotel's housekeeping carts outside her room and the first thing he noticed of course was the familiar bouquet of flowers that stuck out of the black trash bag. As he slowed down on his pace to take a quick peek at the partially opened door, Jon's rough guess was that Randi had moved rooms. He was angered by her actions. Why must she be so difficult? But then, he realised the pain he caused her and decided that she had every right in the world to avoid him and reject him.

In the end, it was his disappointment with himself that motivated Jon to seek comfort in the local bar. He felt so very miserable and he lacked direction. The Jon from a few months ago would've laughed at the state of the current Jon. He ended up being the victim of Colby's challenge and not the other way around…he had _fallen hard_ for the shrew while taming her.

He knew he could fix most of the things he'd done. He could still apologise to Colby and gain his brother back. He could still return back to work with his career unaffected once his suspension finishes. He could swallow his pride and confront Renee about where their relationship was really heading. However, the one thing that Jon somehow felt that he could never gain back was Randi. The thing that bugged him however was the fact that he'd rather lose everything else but her, he _needed_ her back, _badly_.

* * *

><p>Randi listened to everyone in the table talk, engaged in a conversation about <em>something<em>. She don't exactly know what it was about, her mind was distracted, as per usual. While everyone talked during dinner, her mind wandered off about the bouquet of flower she received earlier. A part of her argued that she shouldn't have thrown it away while another part of her argued that she should've at least opened the envelope tucked between the flowers. She knew it came from _him_ but she just couldn't bring herself to accept it because accepting it meant that she's letting him back into her life again…and somehow, she's too afraid for that. What if he hurt her again? Could she still trust him? Was he really suffering as much as she was?

"Are you okay, Randi?" it was Steph's voice moments later that disturbed Randi's train of thoughts. The quiet girl simply forced a smile on her face and nodded her head in reassurance to her seemingly worried boss. No, she wasn't okay. Of course, she's not. She'd been betrayed by the man who had her heart. He crushed her precious heart and kicked it and destroyed it. She's not okay, not at all.

But how come after what he'd done, she still have that feeling beneath her. That feeling that craved for him. The fact that she missed him even annoyed her. She should get over him, it would be what's best for her but both her heart and mind thought differently.

Later that night, Randi parted with everyone after dinner with the intention of driving around town for a little while, as a form of distraction. Her car bore his familiar scent and somehow, as she drove through the empty street in the late hour of the night, she could still feel his presence around. Annoyed with herself, Randi turned the radio on for comfort only to be greeted by a mellow love song. Bitterly, she changed the station to one of the rock music stations and increased the volume loudly until it blared out of her speakers.

As she drove towards the bridge, Randi couldn't help but spot an idiot standing in the middle of the road. Irritated, she blared out her horn and slowed her speed, just so she don't end up killing a moron tonight. The closer she drove towards the person standing in the middle of her lane, the more she blared out her horn to inform the idiot of an incoming car. She could only guess it was a high or a drunken bastard and watched as the person slowly made their way towards the other side of the bridge. Instantly, Randi stepped on her brakes upon realising what the person was up to. The idiot was going to jump off the bridge!

Panicked, Randi got out of her car and ran towards the person, yelling out at them. "Stop it!" she called out as she sprinted towards the idiot who was on the verge of jumping off the bridge. With hardly any lights around, it would've been hard for anybody to spot the suicidal person and Randi was relieved to come across the person just in time. "What are you doing? Stop it!" she grabbed the person by the arm and pulled him towards her.

Her eyes widened upon seeing the person's face, immediately, she realised whom she just rescued from an attempted suicide. "Jon?" with shaky hands, she reached for his face, making sure it was him. Tears began to stream down Randi's cheeks. The realisation that Jon was about to jump off the bridge and possibly kill himself on the process frightened her. The alcohol that reeked from his body told Randi of the possible explanation of his stupid action as she pulled him towards her, embracing him tightly.

It was then that Randi realised what Jon really meant to her. The idea of losing him would be enough to drive her insane. It didn't matter any longer that she was still angry at him for the heartache he caused, she realised that Jon has etched himself into her heart, that no matter what the situation was now, she has fallen in love and none of it matters any more because she loves him. She loves him so much that she can't imagine the outcome if she ever lose him.

* * *

><p>The familiar tropical scent that welcomed Jon told him he was home. There was only one person in the world who bore that familiar perfume scent that he knew of. "Randi?" drunkenly, he slurred as he broke away from his rescuer's tight embrace to look at her face.<p>

However, he was welcomed with a hard slap on the face. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Jonathan!" she told him angrily. "Don't you dare try to jump off a bridge ever again," she grumbled and Jon could only laugh tiredly. He knew that voice, of course it was Randi, _his_ Randi. With a grin plastered on his face, Jon passed out drunk in her arms, fatigue and exhausted has got the best of him.


	22. Restoring Paradise

**Hey lovelies, i'm back with another new chapter, yay**

**Can I just say how grateful I am for you guys who are following Jon and Randi's story. A massive thank you to you guys, particularly to a number of peeps who has been following Jon and Randi's story since the beginning. You guys probably know who you are, so THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU...this story wouldn't have progressed without my lovely loyal readers. **

**anyways, enough with my yapping...**

* * *

><p>Jon woke up with a pounding head and dry throat. His escapade from last night had once more taken its toll on his body as he crawled out of bed in need of water. However, to his surprise, when he opened his eyes, it wasn't his familiar, messy hotel room that welcomed him. To surprise him further, the person in the bed was the very woman he'd been missing a lot lately. He recalled the very little memory he had last night before he passed out drunk and grinned to himself. Drunk people tend to do stupid things and he was lucky to have an angel rescue him.<p>

Yawning loudly, he dialled room service and decided that today would be the perfect time for him to get her back and finally win her heart back.

* * *

><p>Randi woke up from the commotion in the room later on. When she fluttered her eyes open, it was a pair of familiar baby blue eyes that greeted her. She recalled what happened last night and somehow forgot the root of her anger towards him and instead leaped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Jonathan, you moron," she murmured against his chest and Jon could only smile to himself upon hearing her insult, he missed that. "You were going to jump off the bridge last night, why would you do that? You could have died!" she began to cry as she told him last night's events. Jon could sense that his stupid, drunken actions scared her shitless and although he was glad to know that she cared, he felt bad for scaring her like that.<p>

"Hey," he forced her to look up at him as he cupped her cheeks gently, "don't cry, Spunky, look at you, you're not so Spunky anymore when you have tears in your eyes," jokingly, he told her lightly but Randi simply pushed him away in annoyance.

"Don't ever do anything as suicidal as that, ever again, Jonathan!" she exclaimed hysterically, "Imagine if I wasn't there, if I didn't make it in time?" hysterically, she wondered out loud as Jon grabbed her by the arm and forced her back in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Miranda, I'm sorry, for scaring you, for stressing you out, for making you cry, for betraying you, for making a fool out of you, for hurting you…and I'm sorry for breaking your heart," he told her, his raspy voice was filled with nothing but pure honesty and sincerity that all Randi could do was look at him with more tears in her eyes.

"Are you really sorry about all that?" she knew he was but asked anyways, she just needed to be assured. When Jon nodded his head in response, she simply smiled at him with her eyes glinting with pride, proud for him because he admitted his mistakes and apologised for it.

"Wait, before you say anything else, I just want to let you know that I quit the challenge long before you found out about it, even before things between us got...serious," Jon clarified as he wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I realised that I couldn't bear to treat you like that, you weren't some object who I can toy with, you have feelings and so, I backed away from the challenge and continued to pursue you, for a different purpose."

"And for what purpose?" she asked. Jon simply smiled, a dimpled grin on his face.

"The purpose of winning your heart, Spunky," he responded. "I thought I accomplished that and won your heart, until that day you walked away after beating me up with your laptop in the cafe. I don't know how you found out about the challenge or how you interpret it, Randi but the truth is that, the moment I've gotten to know you, I've also fallen for you while learning something about myself at the same time. I learned the women are not sexual objects and I learned that they could mean the world to a person because to me, you're my everything, as fucking corny as that may sound to you."

"But I can be really stupid most of the time, Miranda," he continued. "As result of that, I often make stupid mistakes but I'm willing to change for you," he told her honestly, "I will enrol myself to one of those alcohol rehab if it meant changing my ways for you, so I don't end up killing myself and scaring you shitless," he admitted and before Randi could open her mouth to speak, he interrupted her once more.

"As I said, I do stupid things and sometimes, I make even bigger mistakes with the aid of alcohol," he continued, looking somewhat nervous, "I think it's only right to tell you, even before you find out from somebody else and have wrong impressions of it again, that while our relationship was on the rocks, I end up committing something that I deeply fucking regret. I will understand it if you don't want to see me at all when you hear this but I slept with Renee after we've broken up," Jon admitted and for the next minute that followed, there was silence as Randi looked up at him, he couldn't read the emotion on her face and it troubled him. "I know it was wrong and I am fucking sorry. I really am, Miranda. But I was so stupid. I was so influenced by the alcohol that I actually thought it was you with me, kinda like make-up sex, ya know. And it made me realise what an idiot I am," he told her but she remained quiet.

Jon sighed to himself and gazed into her eyes. "I can talk for hours and seek for your forgiveness the entire day, Miranda. I can do that. For you, I will. I really am sorry, Miranda. I do stupid things like this because I've never felt this way before over a woman. If I could turn back time, I would fix every fucking thing I messed up just for you, that's how much I regret the bad things I did to hurt you," he told her with nothing but pure honesty in his voice. He was speaking of the truth of course, not even his own mother earned such special treatment from him before.

Randi could only smile as she looked at the man before her. He could flatter her with a million flowery words but she'll still know how genuine he meant all of it by simply looking at his face. She appreciated that he was man enough to admit his sins and mistakes. She appreciated that he hasn't given up apologising to her, despite the harsh treatment he received from her over the past several days.

Gently, he caressed his stubble-filled cheeks as she gazed into his baby blue eyes. "I forgive you, Jonathan," her words brought a big, wide smile into his face. It was all he needed to hear and he knew damn well that his life was back on track. "I know you can be stupid which is 90% of the time but I can really see that you're sorry. I can always choose not to forgive you and hate you for the rest of my life but I can't do that because you mean a lot to me too, Jonathan."

Unable to wipe the smile off his face, Jon pulled her closer towards him and leaned closer until their lips touched. He kissed her like a man who has it all and she responded back as a woman madly in love.

The knock on the door momentarily disturbed them but Jon didn't let her go and nor did Randi until they were both out of breath. Panting heavily, they both broke away with a matching sheepish grins on their face. "That's probably room service," Jon crawled out of bed before he made his way towards the door. "I thought that I might have to bribe my way for forgiveness so I ordered breakfast."

Randi watched him with a grin on her face. "Well, you'll be increasing your ranking from a 10 out of 10 to 100 out of 10 if you keep this up, Jonathan," jokingly, she informed him and they simply shared a laugh together.

_important note below (ALL READERS MUST READ THIS):_

* * *

><p><strong>so this initially is the <em>end of this story<em> BUT...i have written a few more chapters ahead (where Renee's wrath and jealousy is revealed) **

**let me know if you guys want me to also publish them or whether you just want to keep the story short and simple like this :)**


	23. Unforgotten Problem

**hey lovelies! **

**so on my last update, i asked for your opinion whether i should or should not publish some more chapters. **

**To be honest, i feel like this story is dragging on but i want to please you guys at the same time. Since this is the fanfic I have written which received so much recognition, I want to keep it as good as it can get. And since I owe you guys a lot for being my amazing audience, it is only fair, I guess, that I publish the remaining few chapter that I have written. Besides, majority of you guys said you wanted the other chapters published and as they always say, majority wins, so here you go...**

* * *

><p>The entire arena was bustling and everyone seemed engrossed with a specific task. With 15 minutes to go before the end of the show, most of the staff were occupied. On the other hand, Randi was occupied and was busy dealing with a different task compared to the ones everyone around her were busy doing. Right now, she was patiently dealing with an angry and impatient business partner.<p>

It was a stressful twenty minutes that followed for Randi, dealing with the aggressive business partner while at the same time, emailing a local radio station about Stephanie's response to the interview questions they sent her. She's got her hands very full and by the time she had finished, she was flat out tired. She hang up with the aggressive business partner and shut her laptop screen eventually and what welcomed her next was the sound of her growling stomach.

With a heavy sigh, she rose up from her seat and made her way to get food off catering. As she was picking some sandwich for herself, she was a little caught off guard when a familiar burly Samoan stopped next to her. He greeted her quietly with a grunt, informing Randi that it was her he came there for and not the food.

"I appreciate you giving my boy, Jon another chance," she heard Joe's deep voice address her as Randi looked up at the long haired Samoan. "He was miserable, Randi and he was very sorry, so it means a lot to him that you've forgiven him."

Randi raised her eyebrow. "What is it to you, if I may ask?" politely, she asked before taking a big, hungry bite of her sandwich with Joe watching. He laughed to himself at the sight of her eating hungrily.

"See that, you eat just like him, you two really are meant to be," he chuckled while making a comment regarding Randi's mannerisms. "I know it's none of my business but Jon is a close friend of mine, he's like a brother and it's good to see him back to himself again. Thank you."

Joe eventually excused himself. It left Randi feeling weird. She's not used to receiving such nice, genuine attitude from someone from the staff before let alone being confronted by one who considers himself a friend. Brushing off her shocked state, she went to fill her plate up in hopes that it will satisfy her hunger since she hasn't eaten since breakfast. She wondered to herself how her mother would react if she ever finds out that Randi has been skipping meals lately.

* * *

><p>"I told you, you'll find her here in the buffet," it was Nikki's familiar voice that earned Randi's attention moments later as she turned to look behind her to see Nikki and her twin Brie approaching her with Renee between them. Randi turned away from them and went to grab a plastic cup filled with orange juice.<p>

"Randi," it was Renee's familiar voice that earned Randi's attention once more as the trio of women stopped next to her with Renee the closest to Randi.

"Can I help you ladies?" she asked, trying to be as polite as possible even if her blood was boiling. Although she'd forgiven Jon and told herself it's best to forgive Renee too after Jon had admitted that he slept with her during the time that Randi and Jon were apart, a part of Randi still felt overly jealous.

"Come on Renee, we don't want to disturb her from her feast while she fattens up," Nikki whispered to the blonde in a low voice and Randi wasn't so sure whether she'd whispered it purposely loud enough for her to hear the insult.

Randi tried her very best to compose herself, after all, she was still new with this whole aspect of keeping the shrew composed. "Can I help you ladies?" politely, she repeated herself.

"Um, yeah you could, first off, why don't you start off by staying away from someone else's man," it was Nikki who stepped forward. Randi now realised what was happening and this confrontation was the last thing she needed after talking for a whole twenty minutes with an aggressive business partner.

"Before you came along, I was hungry…now I'm fed up," Randi started, her wit returning as Nikki looked down at her in an almost belittling way. "I'm not looking for trouble with any of you and it would be wise if we all leave each other alone."

"Did you just heard what this bitch said?" Nikki said over her shoulder to Renee and her twin sister. "Look, Randi, I am warning you, stay away from someone else's man. Stop being slut for crying out loud."

Nikki's harsh words slightly took Randi aback. She normally have no patience for such actions but Randi was beginning to change. However, it seemed like Nikki was challenging her today. "You have a mouth dirtier than a toilet seat, Nicole. Did the mental hospital test too many drugs on you today because you're acting a little out of it. Don't get insulted, but the company is not paying you to devote your job to spreading ignorance and stupidity or is that actually your talent?" Randi responded back feistily, the witty side of her taking full effect.

Nikki looked offended for a moment and irritably, she pushed Randi, causing her to stumble back a few steps. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, you're a nobody and you have no right to speak to me like that," Nikki threatened as she further pushed her luck when she sent her hand across Randi's face for a hard slap.

Randi gritted her teeth. She was really losing patience. If Nikki continued her actions, she'd be waking up tomorrow without a job. "I'll take over from here, Nikki," it was Renee's voice the broke the silence. The blonde stepped forward as Nikki stepped back while Randi was still recovering from the blow she received, clutching her cheek with one hand.

"Do you really think that Jon is seriously into you, Randi?" Renee asked, almost mockingly. "He's only using you for sex, like how he used me for it," Renee continued as the twins behind her snickered, laughing at Randi's stupidity. "He'll be gone soon, Randi, he'll be sick of you. You are not as bad as people say, you are worse, and he has probably realised that by now," Renee informed her wickedly.

"Do you honestly think he loves you? I bet he can't even stand the sight of you!" Renee exclaimed and once more, the twins giggled amongst themselves. Apparently, it was a hilarious moment for them to have Randi cornered and verbally bullied. "You're not exactly the prettiest sight. I mean, you have those fat pink cheeks, they're like my 2 year old nephew's ass cheeks when it gets rashes," she said as one of the twins, Nikki burst out laughing at the insult. Randi remained quiet however, it enabled Renee to continue, "and your hair, what's the deal with that? Did you get it for free from a blind barber? I mean hello, it's 2014 and not the caveman era, start brushing your hair more, girl!" she continued the insult and by now, Nikki was laughing her head off, Brie joined in this time, "and your clothes, god, don't even get me started with them. Do you shop where your mother does? Or are you raised by nuns? But that's alright, I mean, we're all entitled to our own taste right? Most of the time, it brings out the ugly in you anyway."

Randi was eager to reach for the cup of orange juice and throw it across Renee's smug face. She was losing her patience yet she tried her best to control herself from all the shrewish urge within her system. She wouldn't cause a scene, she wouldn't, she told herself over and over again. "It will probably be nice for you ladies to go to the library and brush up on your ignorance once in a while," Randi began as she finally looked up to look at the three women standing before her with smug looks on their faces. "I appreciate your lovely compliments, Renee but if I wanted to hear from an ass, I'd fart," she continued as the trio exchanged looks, seemingly irritated and offended.

"Ladies, is everything alright?" it was Stephanie's familiar voice that broke the sudden awkward silence that took over while the trio glared darkly at Randi.

"We were just talking about how some people drink from the fountain of knowledge, but _some_ just gargle," Randi told Stephanie, placing particular emphasis on the people whom her witty insult was addressed to.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Jon found Randi in bed earlier than normal. It was odd to see that she wasn't so drawn to some unfinished paperwork at just 11 in the evening. Normally, she would be up and would be too busy to even pay attention to him. He snuck himself in bed next to her and poked his head inside the covers. To his surprise, she was wide awake.<p>

"Are you alright, Spunky?" he asked, worried that she was feeling sick to retire to bed so early. She rolled over so that her back faced him and murmured a response that sounded like a yes. Jon kicked out of his shoes and happily welcomed himself in bed. He sneakily wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer towards him until her back was pressed against his chest. He snuggled closer, pressing his face at the back of her head and inhaling her familiar tropical scent. "What's wrong?"

"Do I have fat cheeks?" she asked him quietly. It was such a random question that Jon's initial reaction was to laugh and so he did. He chuckled merrily at her question, confusing Randi as she wondered what the hell was funny when her question was serious.

"You have cute cheeks, Spunky," Jon replied as he cheekily went to pinch her cheek, hard. As result, Randi slapped his hand off her cheek before rubbing her sore cheek. "I love your cheeks and they're not exactly fat but if you think they are, I think they're cute."

Randi wanted to think that he was lying but she was still flattered. Her heart skipped upon hearing his little comment. "How about the way I dress? Do you think I dress like an old woman?" she asked.

Jon wondered to himself what was the source of her weird questions. "I think you dress smart and sexy," he replied, putting emphasis on his last word, "and when you wear a dress, specially those tight ones," he continued, voice turning raspy as he leaned closer towards her ear, "they show off your ass and it always drive me nuts," he told her huskily as Randi rolled over to face him. She saw him smiling at her, that familiar dimpled smile of his' that almost gave him a boyish appearance.

She chewed on her bottom lip and traced Jon's jaw. "Do you mean everything you just said or are you just being like every other suck up man who wanted to stay on his woman's good books?" she asked him suspiciously, Jon merely chuckled. He was curious to know what was the source of her sudden insecurities. He thought she was perfect, he always has, even if her wittiness could be a pain sometimes.

"I'm telling the truth, I promise," he told her as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. He was enveloped with her familiar scent and he was welcomed home. "Perfect only goes well with perfect. You're made only for me, Miranda and I wouldn't trade you for the world," he told her with an honest smile and Randi smiled back, well assured.

"Why the hell are you asking such stupid questions anyways?" he asked her moments later as he lay next to her with his eyes closed while she remained in his arms.

"Because," Randi started, "someone said those things about me. They said that you won't last long, that you can't stand the sight of me," she continued. It caused Jon to crack his eyes open and sit up from the bed. He looked at her with narrowed eyes and demanded who it was. He was suddenly furious. His demands to know who it was turned into begging to know who it was when she began to refuse to name people.

"It's Renee," probably about ten minutes of begging and pleading for her to tell him, she revealed. Jon was shocked to learn that Renee would scoop so low and display such putrid attitude, it was very out of character but he believed Randi, she wouldn't make stuff up. "She was with Nikki and Brie earlier, they were trying to beat me in a battle of insults earlier," lightly she told him, chuckling at it although inside, she was still feeling insecure. "It doesn't matter," Randi told him quietly but Jon knew it does. She was put down by whatever Renee had told her and he was angry. How dare she? Why in the world would Renee think it's okay to do something like that to Randi?

"It fucking matters to me!" irritably, he told Randi. She looked surprised by his reaction for it had taken her aback. "No one talks shit about my girl and get away with it, Miranda. What else did she do to you?"

"Nothing," Randi's response came delayed. "Look, Jonathan, I don't really care anymore that she called my cheeks fat or revealed Colby's challenge a few weeks ago, what's done is done," Randi told him, trying hard to mask her insecurity with a falsely cheerful tone on her voice.

"She what?!" Jon demanded, looking at Randi with wide eyes. "She was the one who told you about the challenge?" he demanded, making Randi realise that she had accidentally said something she didn't intend to say.

"No, not really," came her response, "I overheard her talking about it, it was unintentional," she reasoned out as Jon looked at her with an eyebrow raised, then he began to chuckle.

"Babe, why are you so willing to forgive and forget?" he asked curiously.

"Because it's the past now, Jonathan," Randi replied. "Look, I don't want trouble anymore. I'm happy with my life right now, with me and you like this and I don't want to spoil it or let anybody else spoil it. If moving on is the only way to move forward and progress, then so be it. As long as I'm with you, Jonathan, life's good and the past is the past."

"Yes, the past is certainly the past now, Miranda, I promise you that and from now, we'll be moving nowhere but forward, together," Jon reassured her and all she could do was smile, very well assured.

* * *

><p><strong>ohh so what do you guys think? <strong>

**stay tuned for more in the days to come :)**


	24. A Very Unexpected Exposé

**hey lovely readers,**

**i'm glad that you guys are enjoying the continuation of this story. **

**here's a fresh chapter for you guys, enjoy the drama ;) ~**

* * *

><p>The streets were busy during the late hours of the morning, amongst the heap of people on the street were Randi and Jon. It was easy to spot the couple in the sea of people that walked in all different directions in the busy street. Just search for the loud and giggly couple with three little girls. From an outsider's point of view, one might assume that they are a family. It would be so easy to make such assumption, of course, because they just looked so happy and so natural.<p>

Like a worried mother, Randi ordered Jon irritably to put Vaughn down as he swung the delighted little girl on one of his muscular arms. Next to him, Murphy loudly whined and demanded for her turn. "Steph will have both our heads if you drop her, Jonathan," she told him sternly, reminding him of the consequences of his actions if it ends up harming the little girl.

"Would I let that happen, Miranda?" Jon asked her smugly as he sent a pout her way, "you don't seem to trust my strength, Spunky, how about I swing you around for a test drive to prove how strong I am, eh?" he asked.

"Strong my ass," Randi muttered under her breath, "I'm telling you for the last time, Jonathan, if you drop her, Stephanie will kill both of us," she warned him.

Jon stopped on his tracks almost instantly, he was irritated by her constant demands for him to stop, he was only making their journey back to the hotel a little exciting for the girls. "Fine," he grumbled as he put Vaughn back down on the ground, the little girl pouted, not pleased to have her fun cut short. Before Randi could even feel a sense of satisfaction to know Jon had given in on her demands, a squeal escaped her lips when he went to swoop her in his arms, carrying her bridal style. The girls giggled at Randi's reaction as she began to demand that he put her down.

"Put me down, someone's calling me," Randi demanded as Jon began to walk, carrying Randi while the girls walked along with him. Randi was very embarrassed, mainly because most of the people who walked past them gave her and Jon strange looks.

"Nope," came Jon's reply, letting the word pop out of his mouth as Randi irritably tried to reach for her phone from the back pocket of her jeans but Jon had slapped her hand away. Sneakily, one of his hands crawled its way towards the pocket of her jeans and quickly, he pulled out her phone all while still carrying her securely.

By the time Randi got her phone from Jon, the caller had given up. She was a little curious to see that it came from an unknown number. A split second later and her phone vibrated in her hand once more, this time, it was a text she received. "Can you put me down now please, I believe you're very strong now," she told him, pouting and trying to be cute to get her demands fulfilled.

"Nope," he repeated his earlier response. Apparently, he was enjoying carrying her and earning so much attention from it than her.

Randi gave up and went to open the text message she received instead. She was a little taken aback to learn that the message was from Renee, asking if they could meet up for lunch. "Renee messaged me," she decided to let Jon know. As result, the blue eyed man shot a look straight towards her face, a look of intrigue that matched hers was present on his face.

"What does she want?" he asked, apparently very interested to know.

'She invited me for lunch," Randi replied.

"Say no," came Jon quick response, surprising Randi. There was something about his quick reply and the tone of his voice that told her that he doesn't want her involving herself with Renee.

"No, I want to see what she wanted from me this time, I'll be meeting her," stubbornly, Randi replied, causing the frown that marred his handsome face.

"Miranda, that woman is bad news," Jon told her irritably, trying to get his point sent across. He felt almost weird that little while ago, that very same woman kept his bed warm. How he regret wasting his time and energy with women like Renee when he could've just focused on women like Randi who potentially changes his perspective in life. "Look, Renee has changed, she's all bitchy and mean now and maybe I did that, I probably did, and I don't want you to be bullied by her," Jon reasoned out but Randi was determined to make whatever Renee desires happen.

"I want to solve whatever issue I have with her, Jonathan and while I'm at it, I might as well solve whatever issue she has with me, and you," Randi told him and in other words, she was telling him that she has made her decision and it wasn't what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Randi left Jonathan in his hotel room after they dropped the Levesque girls to their hotel room to be reunited with Stephanie. Jon was hesitant to let Randi go and tried to beg his way for her to stay, however, Randi had made her decision and her mind was fixed. She wasn't entirely sure why she was doing this. Jon had a point, Renee's intentions were unknown and with the way she's been acting towards Randi lately, she could be potentially dangerous. However, Randi was willing to face the woman and solve their differences, after all, she wanted to change and a part of the process of changing the way everyone sees her was to try and befriend the people who had spent years seeing her as a shrew.<p>

She drove to the restaurant that Renee had organised for them to meet at. The entire time, Randi's mind was racing. She don't know what Renee wanted nor what the outcome of today would be. She tried to be optimistic but at the back of her mind was the underlying worry of how things might escalate. She only knew Renee through observations over the years, like how she knew most staff members. It was probably only Jon after all that Randi had gotten to know quite close in the workplace aside from her boss. Through observations on Renee during the years she's spent working for Steph, Randi had always thought the woman was a sweetheart, a kind-hearted soul and the only way to make a nasty person out of Renee would probably be something horrible, like a heartache or vengeance.

Upon her arrival to the restaurant, Randi spotted Renee easily. She was seated on a lone table by the nook of the restaurant. Quietly, she approached her and took the empty seat across Renee. No words nor greetings were exchanged and Randi felt a little bit compelled to lighten up the sudden tension in the room. "How are you?" she absentmindedly asked after greeting the blonde a good afternoon.

"Good," Renee's response came late, almost forced. Randi noticed Renee's puffy eyes and make-up free face, it was as if she had a rough day. The blonde cleared her throat and absent-mindedly reached for the menus on the table, Randi soon reciprocated the action. It was very awkward indeed and the tension was high.

Renee cleared her throat once more as Randi pretended to be busy scanning the menu. A little part of Randi was beginning to regret coming here, the tension was making her feel very uncomfortable. "If you think I invited you here to apologise about our confrontation the other day, you won't be getting one from me," Renee informed her, voice cold. It caused Randi to look up from the menu, a little taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

Renee placed her menu back down on the table and dug through her handbag. A few seconds later, she pulled out a small white object, placing it in the centre of the table. Randi stared at it for a moment, a little confused and fearful. It was a pregnancy test and from where Randi was, she couldn't see the lines that indicates the answer to her question clearly.

"Randi, I'm pregnant," Renee told her as she pushed the pregnancy test kit closer towards Randi. Randi stared at it, her heart hammering hard against her chest. "And Jon's the father," claimed Renee and suddenly, Randi's word came shattering down before her.

She looked at Renee a split second later, wide-eyed. Her stomach churned and her head began to spin. Jon had confessed to her during their reconciliation that he had slept with Renee during his troubled time while they were apart but Randi didn't expect such outcome as this, that's why she'd forgiven him. Weakly, Randi forced herself up from her seat and fled away from Renee, hurting and feeling frightened of the future that awaits.


	25. Trust

Jon left the gym with Colby and Joe. On their way back to the hotel, the trio's casual conversation shifted towards a topic regarding Randi. They haven't talked about such topic for quite a while now. The last time that they were all together and talked about it was back when the challenge was made and a lot of things has happened since then.

"As I said before, brother, I think she's the one for you," it was Joe's only comment regarding the topic. Not only was Joe a quiet man but when he says something, he often mean it and so, his words were very truthful and powerful.

"I'm just glad that you two made up," came Colby's voice, "so how was she? What's she like now after you two reconciled?"

Jon smiled, almost goofily, like a man very much in love. "She's perfect," absent-mindedly, he replied, unintentionally speaking his mind out. "I mean, she's great," quickly, Jon regained his composure, "she's really trying hard to change, to change everyone's impression of her, you know. She's a sweet little lady, it just takes time to get to know her like I have but when you do, boy, she's one of a kind," Jon told his friends. Colby and Joe exchanged looks. It was official, they have never seen Jon so lovestruck before and they both have known Jon for quite a long time now. He was never like this when it came to the other bunch of women he had been involved with in the past, not the ring rats, not the strip bar whores and not even his occasional friends with benefits, Renee had captivated him as much as Randi has.

When Jon arrived back to the hotel, he parted with his friends and made his way to one particular room. He walked past his hotel room and went further into the hallway of the fourth floor, stopping in front of a particular room. He guessed Randi would be finished with her lunch with Renee by now and he hoped she's inside and not doing some errands for Stephanie who should be occupied with her kids right now. As Jon picked the lock of her hotel room, he couldn't help but feel quite satisfied with the fact that Colby and Joe both approve Randi. After all, no one in the company's main roster knew him better than Colby and Joe and so, he trust them enough to know what would be best for him.

After successfully picking Randi's hotel room's lock, Jon sneaked his way inside. He was caught off guard when he saw Randi, lying down in the middle of the bed, staring at the ceiling absent-mindedly. She didn't even turn to look at him as he shut the door behind him, as if she didn't care that she has company. Noisily, Jon approached her, trying to gain her attention but no response from her came.

"Hey girly," he greeted as he kicked out of his shoes and jumped into bed next to her. She mumbled some unclear words as she rolled over, her back suddenly facing him. Jon knew instantly that something was troubling her and he cursed her stubbornness for meeting up with Renee. "What happened during lunch?" he asked her, poking her shoulder repeatedly to gain her attention but instead, he was annoying her more and more.

Randi didn't reply, to Jon's irritation and instead, she buried her face in the pillow, hiding her tear filled eyes. He only found out that she was crying when her body began to shake. Jon had always hated seeing Randi in tears and so, without caring whether it would piss her off, he tore her off the bed and relocated her in his arms for comfort. He was frustrated because he doesn't know what happened during lunch between Randi and Renee. He tried to tell her all throughout this morning that it was a bad idea to meet up with Renee for lunch but Randi was stubborn, now she was facing the consequences of her stubbornness.

"Spunky, stop being a cry baby," he whispered in her ear, trying to get a reaction from her by teasing her but she didn't budge. Instead, Randi buried her face against his clothed chest, wetting the fabric of his shirt as she continued to cry her heart out, her loud sobs were only muffled by his chest. "What did she do to you, Spunky? Tell me," Jon asked her but she shook her head and continued to cry.

* * *

><p>It had probably been an hour, or perhaps more when Randi pulled herself away from Jon's tight embrace. Quietly, he wiped her tear stained face anxiously at the same time Randi absent-mindedly caressed his cheeks. She felt like her world had been destroyed and she was hurting really badly but the fact that Jon was with her made her feel a little better, despite the fact that he was one of the roots of her stress right now.<p>

"You can be really stupid sometimes, Jonathan," she began as she poked his left cheek, normally, a dimple would pop out when he smiles but he wasn't smiling. He looked troubled and worried and a little afraid. "But funnily, I still love you even with that flaw of yours," she continued, this time, her words made him smile, the dimples on his cheeks appearing instantly. She was momentarily mesmerised with the smiling face that looked back at her, if it was possible, his smile would be enough to brighten up everything that surrounded him. It was a one in a million smile.

"I love your crazy ass too, Miranda," came Jon's response as he pressed a quick kiss on her forehead. "Now, tell me what happened back there? Did she bullied you again and called your cheeks fat?" Jon asked her and despite the fact that she was hurting, Randi couldn't help but smile. The fact that he cared so much for her and the way he was insisting to know why she was in tears touched her in so many levels.

"Jonathan," gently, she spoke his name as she looked at his baby blue eyes, if it was possible, she has lost herself staring into those eyes. "S-She told me that she's p-pre-pregnant, and it's y-yours."

Jon's blue eyes momentarily widened before he cocked one eyebrow in utter intrigue. Then, he did the unthinkable and began to laugh. Somehow, Randi wondered what was funny about the situation. "That's fucking bullshit!" he exclaimed moments later when his laughter died down. Randi wished it was but a part of had been influenced by Renee's news so much that she don't know whether to still believe Jon. "Miranda, did you hear me?" Jon gave her a gentle shake, "she's lying. Whatever she's claiming is bullshit. I didn't get her pregnant. What the fuck."

Randi weakly hugged him and tried to seek comfort in his arms once more. She didn't believe him, not entirely. She feared to believe him too, just in case it would bring some false hope. "She showed me the pregnancy test, Jonathan, she wasn't lying, I don't think so," Randi told him silently.

"You thought fucking wrong," snapped Jon irritably. "Look Miranda, think about this. Renee is on the pill and I wear a condom whether I'm too drunk or not. What are the fucking chances of a fucking sperm getting through all that barriers?" he told her angrily, he wanted to get his point sent across. He doesn't believe whatever bullshit Renee had fed Randi, he was confident that what she fed Randi were lies.

"I don't know…" Randi began but he cut her short, Jon wanted her to believe him and not the woman who wanted nothing but ruin their relationship.

"Miranda, baby, if this makes you feel a little better, I'll tell you something about the way I handle _business_ in bed," he began, he was trying to lighten up the mood by using such colloquial terms yet she remained looking serious and very much hurt. Jon sighed to himself and continued, "first off, I _always _wear a condom. That is Jonathan fucking Good's number one rule, mainly because I'm too fucking paranoid to get infected," he informed her, "I assure you Miranda, the only time I won't wear one is when I'm not _fucking_...but when I make love to the woman who will be the mother of my child," he assured her. "And most importantly, if knowing this will make you feel better, I pull out before I come. Once again, because I'm paranoid to get the woman I'm fucking pregnant. The only time I will come inside a woman is if it's the woman who will be the mother of my child," he told her.

Randi looked at him and simply nodded her head. Jon and her relationship has never reached its intimate peak yet, meaning they haven't had sex yet and so, she doesn't know exactly what his nature was in bed. Their relationship didn't seem to need sex to make things between them feel real and natural and in love so they have never really done it nor had the time to in their busy schedules.

"Believe me Miranda. She's lying. I didn't knocked her up. Trust me on this one," Jon told her, his baby blue eyes gazing down at her, awaiting eagerly for her response. He was desperate for her to believe him because they're relationship depended on this and their trust for one another.

Randi gave his cheek a loving kiss before she embraced him tightly. "I trust you, Jonathan," she told him but an inkling at the back of her mind remained there.

* * *

><p><strong>oohhhhh<strong>

**what do you guys think so far? i feel like this chapter is a bit rushed and a little unclear so throw away some ****questions for clarifications when you Review :) **


	26. After the Storm, Comes the Rainbow

**hey lovely readers, sorry for a very late update**

**here's a fresh new chapter for you all :)**

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that Randi haven't slept very well at all last night, she woke up in the early hours of the morning. She left Jon, who was still very sound asleep in bed for a morning walk outside. She needed to distract her busy mind off the busy thoughts that occupied it the entire night. She was bugged by only one particular thing all throughout last night. That was the bomb that Renee had dropped yesterday, informing Randi that she was pregnant with Jon's child.<p>

Randi was assured by Jon throughout yesterday that it was false information that Renee was feeding her. However, a little part of her could not rest. She was still bothered by it. What if Jon was wrong? What if Renee really was pregnant. What would happen then? All these questions kept Randi up last night. Jon had made it clear to her when they reconciled that he made a mistake sleeping with Renee during the troubled time of their relationship. Randi had forgiven him for that because he was so sorry of his actions which he deemed stupid. However, now that Renee has planted the idea that she is carrying Jon's child into Randi's head, Randi wondered to herself secretly what would happen to her if Renee's claim was true.

Almost an hour later and Randi returned back to her hotel room. She felt a little refreshed from her morning walk although she was still stressed more than ever. She was taken aback to see that Jon was already awake. "Morning, Spunky," he greeted her, voice still husky. Randi responded back with a smile as she shut the door behind her. Meanwhile, breakfast was laid out before him in bed. "I ordered breakfast, get your ass in here and join me," he ordered her sleepily and Randi did so with a smile on her face.

She sat across from him in the bed as he handed her a cup of hot chocolate that he ordered just for her. Somehow, she was glad of his caring nature. What would she do without him right now? Would she lose mornings like this if ever Renee really is pregnant? Would she lose Jon, forever? The idea caused fear within Randi. She can't imagine her life without Jon anymore. He had become a part of her normal daily routine.

"Earth to Miranda," Jon's voice snapped her back to earth as she turned her gaze back towards him. Her eyes met his curious blue eyes and weakly, Randi forced a smile on her face to hide her nervous state. "Are you okay, Spunky?" he asked and simply, she nodded her head. "Are you still stressing about the lie that she fed you?" irritably, he asked her and guiltily, Randi nodded her head.

"Miranda, baby, I _didn't_ knocked her up," he told her firmly, trying very hard to get his words right across her head, for her to understand how much he meant it. Although Randi nodded her head, she still wondered about the possible what ifs.

* * *

><p>Jon knew well that Randi spend the entire night twisting and turning in bed, stressed because of the lies that Renee had fed her. He was angry and irritated. Firstly, because he had never seen Randi so stressed before over the most pointless thing before. Secondly, because he hated seeing Randi looking so disappointed. Thirdly, he didn't understand what Renee wanted from them. Jon knew he'd done pretty stupid things in the past and involving himself with crazy women like Renee was probably one of the silly things he's done.<p>

Jon wasn't naive, he's aware that Renee had beed keeping her eyes on Randi, waiting until she's vulnerable enough before she could pounce. He was well aware that over the past week or probably long before that, Randi has become a victim of harassment. Renee had bullied Randi verbally to the point that Randi was beginning to shatter because Renee's words were getting into her head. Her confidence was deteriorating and she was beginning to think that she is not good enough for him. Jon didn't want Randi to feel that way. Randi has become his world and he's not just going to stand around watching someone else destroy his world.

He parted with Randi later that morning, he told her that he'll go to the gym but as he left the room, he headed to Renee's room. It was time to confront the beast that has taken over Renee. He had always known Renee as a sweet girl and it was odd to realise that she had become some sort of monster. He wanted his relationship with Randi to become peaceful and confronting Renee would be the first step to succeed on what he wanted.

When he stopped in front of Renee's room and knocked loudly, it was only a matter of time before he was welcomed in by a very shocked Renee. She didn't expect Jon to show up, right in front of her hotel room, at all. In fact, that was the last thing she expected. However, she wasn't complaining. Renee greeted him good morning with a hug and a kiss, it was as if little while ago, she wasn't planting a venomous information into Randi's head.

"Have a seat, Jon. Do you want me to call room service for some coffee?" she asked him as she ushered Jon inside the room. He hesitated at first but eventually stepped inside as Renee shut the door behind her.

"I'm not staying long, don't bother," he told her simply, cutting her off short. He wanted to deal with this as quickly as he could. Something about being in her company was making him feel uncomfortable. It was weird because he had never felt this way before towards her in the past. It was as if he felt threatened. "Y-you, uh, probably know why I'm here…-." he started only to be cut off.

"No, not at all, why are you here?" she interrupted him. She made it sound as if he came there for her, like he wanted her for other purposes than he actually need her for.

"You told Randi that you're pregnant and I'm the father," irritably, Jon replied. It was obvious in his face how frustrated he felt about it and Renee didn't fail to see it. "Why would you tell her such bullshit?"

"But I am pregnant!" Renee protested as he narrowed his eyes.

"What's your proof?" angrily, Jon demanded, not believing her at all.

Renee glared at him before she turned to get her bag. A few minutes later, she pulled out a small piece of object. She handed it to him and he soon realised that it was a pregnancy test containing two lines that indicated a positive pregnancy. "This is bullshit," Jon grumbled, still not believing mainly because he refused to. "I wore a condom that night, Renee, drunk or not, I'm sure I did and you're on the pill. This is fucking impossible," he told her irritably as she looked hurt from the rejection.

"I _want_ more proof," Jon demanded later on. "I want a DNA test done, in the lab or whatever fucking place they do it at," he told her as her eyes widened in shock. There was something about his words that surprised her and frightened her.

"Why are you doing this, Jon?" she asked him tearfully, stung at his rejection. "Wouldn't having a baby make you happy?" hurtfully, she asked.

Jon had seen through her. He witnessed the fear that lingered in his eyes the moment he demanded for more proof. He couldn't help but smile to himself in satisfaction. "There's no baby, Renee. I know you're lying and you know that too," he told her quietly as she began to cry. "Look Renee, I wish I feel the same but Randi, she's my world. You're a great girl but you're just not the one for me. If you really care for me like you said you do, you'd get off my fucking back, let me go and leave me be." And with that, Jon rose up from his seat and stormed out of her room, slamming her door shut behind him and leaving a very speechless Renee standing tearfully.

* * *

><p>Stephanie looked up from her computer only to see Randi enter the room with the girls. Randi has been awfully quiet since this morning and not only as her boss but as a close friend, Stephanie was beginning to worry. Even with the girls, she looked a little out of character today. Normally, Randi's talkative nature would come out when she's with the girls but Stephanie noticed that Randi has uttered very little words since she came in for work this morning.<p>

"Rory, why don't you and your sisters go and watch some movies in your room," Stephanie ordered her eldest. The little girl looked a little displeased to be separated from Randi's company but obeyed her mother, commanding her two little sisters to follow her.

Randi watched the girls disappear out of the door into their own rooms. Quietly, she turned her attention back to the piles of paper on her lap. "Randi, honey, are you okay?" Stephanie's question took Randi by surprise.

"O-Of course!" her immediate response came as Stephanie chuckled as reaction.

"No you're not. What is it that's been bothering you?" despite the fact that Stephanie was her boss, Randi often feel that Steph acts like a motherly figure towards her as much as she acts the same towards her kids.

Randi remained quiet for a little while. She wanted to tell Steph, just so she could get it all out of her chest but she also feared to reveal her own feelings. When Stephanie asked again and repeated her earlier question for a couple more times, Randi finally budged.

"Jon got another woman pregnant," she admitted, a look of surprise immediately crossed Stephanie's features as she got up from her seat to give Randi a comforting hug.

"Oh Randi, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It was Renee, Steph," Randi's voice broke as she began to sob. For the next several minutes that followed, Steph found herself comforting Randi who was in tears. She knew that Randi was really hurt about such news and it was almost odd, to see Randi, who's often so emotionally strong break down to tears.

"Are you sure that it's Renee?" Stephanie asked when Randi had settled down. Quietly, the woman nodded her head. "That's odd," Stephanie admitted, "Hunter and I were out yesterday and I could've sworn, we saw her with several of the divas, they were drinking in their table. She was particularly tipsy," Stephanie admitted, recalling last night's event. She and Hunter decided to ignore their staff who was getting rowdy in the place last night mainly because they wanted a peaceful evening for themselves with no business involved so they let the misbehaviour and the situation last night slip.

This time, it was Randi who was surprised. "A-Are you sure it was her?" she questioned, wanting to believe Stephanie's claims but fearing they were wrong.

"I know a staff member of mine and I can spot them from a mile away, Randi," Stephanie told her and Randi wouldn't disagree with that, she knew that Steph was a meticulous person. "It was her that I saw, she was out drinking, they were very loud too, she was with a few of the locker room divas."

Steph's claim gave a positive light to Randi. If Renee was indeed pregnant, she wouldn't be drinking. Renee would be that sort of person not to put the child she's bearing in harm's way by drinking. The only explanation for her drinking last night would possibly be because she's not pregnant at all.

"She's not pregnant, Randi," Steph's voice broke Randi's train of thoughts. "What did Jon said about this whole drama?"

"He said the same thing, that she's not pregnant."

"Well, there you go," Steph assured her. "You know Randi, sometimes, you just gotta trust your guts and your man. Don't let other people's lies fool you," Stephanie advised. "I know I'm not supposed to involve myself in this situation with Renee because as the boss of the two of you, your personal problems are not mine. However, as your friend, I'd like to think that this is a part of my concern too so I will be paying Renee a visit and talk to her later."

"Steph, you really don't need too-…" Randi tried to reason out but the older woman cut her off.

"Randi, I'm not doing this as Stephanie Mcmahon, the principal owner of the company, I'm doing this as your friend, you're like family to my family and if dealing with this problem will help get you back to your old self again, then so be it."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh, so there you go. I know, I didn't make Jon's confrontation with Renee as harsh as some of you may want but I can't be too mean to Renee since I'm a fan (in real life, not this story) <strong>

**anyways, this story is coming to a close end so let me just go and cry while you guys drop some lovely Reviews! ;)**


	27. Disentangling Problems

**hey guys, i'm really sorry for the late updates lately**

**i have stuff going on so i usually forget to log in and update, my apologies :(**

**anyways, here's a chapter for all you guys, i hope you enjoy it**

* * *

><p>It was in the early hours of the night, just before the show for the evening commenced when Stephanie approached one of her employees. She have known Renee since her employment and has always known the woman as a sweet and gentle soul…however, as Stephanie learned from past experiences in her own life, jealousy can really change a person. Although Randi hardly talked about her relationship with Jon, the word gets around easily in such a tight knitted environment of the company. Through that way, it was easy for the word to reach Stephanie without the need for Randi to tell her anything at all.<p>

"You might be wondering why I called for you," Stephanie began as she looked down at the employee in question. As one of the big bosses, Stephanie's authoritative power is what separates her from the rest of the staff.

"I've been hearing certain things involving you and Randi Sinclair, my secretary," Steph began, "I am quite aware that personal things like these things are none of my business and is out of my power as your boss but as a friend to both of you, I feel like I need to send my opinion across, at least."

An expression of shock decorated Renee's features. The last thing she expected was for Stephanie to confront her about Randi of all things.

"I don't actually know what you're talking about, Steph," Renee tried to reason out.

"Oh please," chuckled Steph. "Renee, you might think that Randi doesn't deserve what she have now and I understand where you're coming from but I've seen her grow. She started working for me as a woman with a mind of a girl and I watched her mature into a full, grown woman. To an outsider's eye, she may appear cold, mean perhaps but really, she's a sweet girl, sort of like you," Stephanie began. Renee frowned at her last words, disliking being put into the same category as Randi.

"I guess what you feel towards Jon is very strong but he has made his choice and you have to learn to accept it, honey," Steph continued, "life doesn't just stop there for you, Renee. You're a smart woman and you're capable of a lot of things. Learn to be independent because I know you're capable of that. Someone for you will come sooner or later, it's just about being patient."

"Are you going to fire me?" Renee asked, realising now the situation she's at. She has spent countless of days harassing and bullying Randi verbally that she was now beginning to feel guilty after her confrontation with Jon and now with Stephanie. Being a bitch is not her, her jealousy just got the best of her.

"No," came Stephanie's reply, "as I said, this is none of my business as your boss and I am simply stating my opinion in this matter."

* * *

><p>The following morning, Jon left the gym to see a familiar white Toyota sedan waiting for him across the road. Eagerly, he crossed the road and gave the window of the driver's seat a loud knock, earning the attention of the driver inside. A squeal escape Randi's lips in slight surprise before a frown decorated her face, apparently, she wasn't so pleased being caught off guard. Chuckling to himself, Jon raced to the passenger seat and threw his gym bag to the back seat of the car as he noisily sat himself down.<p>

"Morning, Spunky," he greeted her with a pinch on the cheek, a hard one too. As response, she irritably tore his fingers off the tender flesh of her sore cheek, threatening to twist his finger if he does it again. "I'd like to see you try," jokingly, he told her in a sing-song voice.

"You are so childish, please don't act like that next week," Randi told him as she started the car.

"What's on next week?" curiously, Jon wondered out loud as he sneakily took Randi's half finished cup of coffee.

"Jonathan, the company's touring to my hometown next week, remember?" she remained him with a chuckle as she began to drive. With her attention seem to be fixed at the road, Jon decided he could take it to his advantage to change the radio station and so, he sneakily did so. A moment later and he was slapped in the hand by Randi who obviously refused to let him change the station. "We are staying at my parents, we talked about this the other day, remember?"

"Oh fuck," he murmured to himself. It was all coming back to him now. He mostly remembered enjoying being massaged by her after spending the night being knocked around in the ring but he recalled a small portion of the things she kept on talking about that night.

"No swearing when we're staying with them," she reminded him. "You're not allowed to be messy too," she continued just as he was throwing his sweat covered towel to the back seat.

"So many rules," Jon whined like a child, earning a giggle from Randi.

"Well, you can always book a hotel room then, if you don't want to stay with me," casually, she muttered, "besides, I think I'd enjoy sleeping without having competition for the blanket with a hoarder like you," she continued as Jon pouted. She always complains about how much part of the blanket he 'steals' at night but he hasn't uttered anything about her out-of-control limbs that would often wake him in the middle of the night, often with her leg on his face.

"Oh but I'm sure you'll miss the cuddles," he teased in a sing-song voice.

"I'm pretty sure you'll miss the cuddles more than me."

Jon chuckled to himself as he leaned back in his seat while he finished Randi's coffee. He wasn't going to argue with her anymore because she was right, of course. He used to have the most terrible sleeping patterns but Randi helped him patch that up as soon as they began sharing a room together. At first, he thought it was the comfy bed that was making him sleep so soundly but as they continued to move around from one hotel to another as the company moved from one place to another for shows, Jon began to figure out that it was probably Randi's presence that was making him sleep so soundly, the cuddles were a bonus too.

The idea however that he will be staying with Randi over at her parents' next week was daunting. He has never met Randi's folks and the fact that he will be meeting them only shows how serious their relationship was getting. To Jon, that was a good thing, except for the fact that he had never met the parents of a girl he's been with before. Would Randi's parents like him? He certainly hoped so.

"Jonathan, are you listening?" the sound of her voice brought him back to earth later on. Jon turned his blue eyes towards Randi who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. He realised that she had stopped the car and they were parked in front of a small diner.

"Hmm?"

Randi rolled her eyes. "You probably knocked your head in the gym, huh?" she asked him giving his head a gentle knock. "Anyway, as I was saying, Renee sent her resignation letter today," she told him, surprising Jon. The idea that Renee was leaving the company somehow saddened him, after all, despite what Renee had done in an attempt to destroy his relationship with Randi, he shared quite a stable friendship with Renee in the past.

"I feel bad, Jon," Randi continued as Jon's gaze softened as he looked at her. He reached for her hand and gently brought her hand up to his lips as he pressed his lips against her knuckles. "I cost her her job," guiltily, she told him.

"You didn't fire her, Miranda," Jon clarified, "it was her decision to quit, you didn't cost her anything," he assured her.

"I guess I didn't but-…" she began but he cut her off as soon as he heard her say 'but'.

"Maybe it's for the best, Miranda," Jon told her, "maybe Renee think that it's for the best too. If it really makes you feel guilty, maybe we can contact her."

"I already have," Randi replied with a sigh, "she replied once but I haven't heard from her since."

"What did she say?"

"Sorry, she said she was sorry," Randi replied quietly. It was one powerful word indeed. There was no need for an elaboration for both Randi and Jon to know what Renee was saying sorry for. It was a sorry for giving false information about the pregnancy, sorry for the feelings hurt, sorry for the ruined friendship, sorry for the past.

"I told you she wasn't pregnant," Jon slightly changed the darkened topic by taking on the brighter side of things.

"Yeah," murmured Randi as Jon stopped her from pretending to busy herself playing with the car keys. He held her face between his hands and forced her to look at him. Gently, Jon pressed his lips against her and she was busked in his loved as he kissed her.

The kiss lasted until they both needed to breath some air into their system again. "You worry about too much things, Miranda. The past is the past and there's no need to hold on to it. Let go of it and start looking at your future, okay, Spunky?"

Randi couldn't help but smile. It's one of the reasons why she was starting to think she can't live without Jon, he always reminds her to look at the bright side of things. She looked into his baby blue eyes and smiled gently, cheerfully, he returned it, his dimples flashing as result. "Okay."


	28. Epilogue

The road for change was a progressive one for Randi. Many in the workplace began to notice that she was willing to get herself in everyone's good books. Randi was really optimistic with her future now and with Jon with her, she felt like the process of changing her attitude positively for the better is a lot easier.

Although it was something she hardly expected herself to accomplish, the now tamed shrew found the number of friends increasing as the number of people cautious to be victimised by the shrew's wrath decreased. When Jon entered Randi's life, a new Randi was somewhat reborn, getting rid of the shrewish persona she used to comfort herself.

Many are delighted by the change. The quality of work and the ethics that Randi delivers on a daily basis at work remained the same. She was still a helpful employee that's best for business, however, with her change of attitude, her social life also began to improve and she found herself experiencing things that she had never had before, such as being invited by her coworkers out for the night. There's one thing however that Randi wouldn't forget. If it wasn't for Jon…she wouldn't be where she was now. He helped her out of her shell and now, her shrewish demeanour was set free, revealing Randi's true kind-hearted nature.

It was in the early hours of the evening when a white Toyota sedan stopped in the driveway of a bungalow house located at the end of a quiet, peaceful neighbourhood. The moon, a half moon, peered through the cloudy night sky as two people stepped out of the car.

Inside the house, the inviting smell of food filled all nooks of the homey place as the people inside busied themselves on the last minute preparation. The sound of the doorbell immediately put a halt to the preparation. Martha Sinclair exchanged looks with her husband Tim as they both rushed to the door, almost raising each other to open the door first. It has been months since the couple had seen their eldest daughter and the news that Randi told them on her last phone call further sparked the anticipation of the couple.

It was the sight of Randi that welcomed both Martha and Tim at the moment they opened the door. With warm greetings, Randi was welcomed home in her parents' eager arms. She had often missed all the love that her parents would willingly give her when she's on the road. However, Jon recently acted as compensation, he was a good remedy for homesickness as Randi learned long ago.

"And you must be Jon," Martha noticed the silent man who stood behind Randi the entire time while she was being busked with hugs and kisses from her happy parents.

"Mum, Dad, this is Jon, my boyfriend," Randi's introduction came. It was the first time that she had ever addressed him as her boyfriend, mainly because back in the workplace, there was no need for them to tell anyone about their relationship status. After all, it was certainly obvious to their coworkers that they are going out.

Jon had feared this very moment secretly, he felt like he was secretly judged and he feared that he wouldn't make a great impression. "Welcome to the family, boy!" claimed Randi's father as Jon too found himself enveloped with the welcoming embrace of Randi's happy parents. It was a welcome that he certainly didn't expect and somehow, he felt a great deal of weight as result of his worry of being judged, lifted up from his chest.

"So you are the handsome blue eyed, dimpled man that my Randi can't stop talking about," giggled Randi's mother as she hugged him tightly. "Oh my, he is really a catch, Miranda, you're a lucky lady!" she claimed with a laugh as Jon turned to look at Randi with a wide smile decorating his face, his smile grew wider upon witnessing her blushing face.

"Mum! Stop it! You're embarrassing me," Randi hissed but her attempt to stop her mother was unsuccessful for she had already embarrassed her.

"Do you hear that? She's embarrassed," teased her father as he gave Jon a congratulatory pat, "Well done Jonny-boy, you've restored some emotions back to her system," he whispered and this time, Jon joined Randi's parents as they laughed amongst each other while Randi, embarrassed as ever, frowned at the three of them.

Jon never grew up in such a loving family as Randi's. He grew up as a kid in the system. His mother, a screw up who hardly cared about him, literally left him the moment he was able to cope by himself. That's the reason why this whole concept of dining with a happy family was something new to him. He was glad that he met Randi, that she was his'. A part of him wanted to be a part of her family, for good, he had never felt like a part of a loving family until he sat down for dinner and chatted with her family for almost three hours straight during dinner. He haven't had a nice home cooked meal prepared in his honour, never tasted dessert made with a lot of love.

"Stop it, stop embarrassing me," red-faced, Randi interrupted the conversation that was escalating fast between her Dad and Jon. Her Dad thought it would be funny to tell Jon about that one time she accidentally landed wrong on the gymnastic vault, landing right on her crotch and injuring her pelvis on the process.

"You should've seen her in her gymnast days, Jon, she was spectacular," added her mother, putting an end to her father's embarrassing story. "She'd get perfect scores most of the time and she gets so competitive that there was a time when she turned up to one of the competitions up in the south and she wouldn't befriend the other competitors."

Jon looked next to him at Randi who was nibbling her cupcake and smiled. He knew that Randi's love for gymnastic would be equal to his love for wrestling. Unlike him however, she never had a chance to achieve her dream. "Knowing her, I'm sure she was great at it, after all, she's great at everything, aren't you, Miranda."

Randi turned to look at him and smiled. "Of course, I'm the best there is," cockily, she claimed.

"Actually, you're only second best, after me of course," Jon insisted.

Martha and Tim Sinclair watched as a friendly argument took over between the couple. They have never really met anyone, either a friend or a man that Randi has involved herself with for a very, very long time. It was quite a fresh experience for them. However, witnessing the couple interact with one another, Randi's parents could only smile amongst themselves. She had found her match and they knew it. No one but Jon seem to have been able to get through the barriers she had built over the years. He had melted the protective shield of the ice queen. If he was an ordinary person, she would've probably verbally assaulted him while they argue right now about who's the best but the fact that Randi was playing along and teasing him back was a simple sign that Jon had changed her, for the better.

Later that night, Jon and Randi were the last people to head to bed. While her parents retired to bed earlier in the night, Jon and Randi spend the next few hours watching 'The Simpsons' and raiding the pantry. When they retired to bed however, they didn't head straight to sleep, instead, they sat across one another on Randi's small, single bed and played cards for a little while.

"So did you enjoyed dinner earlier?" Randi asked him in an attempt to distract him to snatch a win for herself while they played cards.

"It was great," came Jon's raspy voice. "I really like your family, Spunky. I've never felt like a part of a family until today," he admitted truthfully, his words and revelation caused Randi to turn her gaze towards him. Her eyes met his' and simply, he smiled, in an almost cute way that flashed his dimples.

"You better start getting used to it, you're a part of the family now," Randi assured him. Her words brought an even wider smile to Jon's face. He liked that idea. "What? That doesn't scare you?" Randi asked him, a little surprised with his reaction.

Jon laughed. "No, what the hell, Spunky, why would being a part of your family scare me? I think it's cool actually."

"Well, you'll be part of the Spunky family. You're stuck with Miranda the Spunky, probably for life, isn't that scary?" she asked him, trying to get a reaction, however, Jon merely smiled, looking quite satisfied.

"I think I'd like that," Jon admitted truthfully. "Imagine me waking up next to you, Spunky, everyday, only to be greeted with a witty comment instead of a good morning. I think I'll enjoy that, a lot," he told her with a smile.

"Well, as long as you stop leaving your dirty socks in my car along with your sweaty towels, I think I wouldn't mind dealing with you every day too," Randi replied with a grin.

"See, that attitude of yours Spunky, I'll never get sick of it, forever and ever and ever and ever," he informed her and before he could go on and continue with his '_evers_' he was enveloped with Randi's sweet kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>so that's it guys, it's the <span>end<span> :( **

**i can't believe that this story is over! i really had fun writing it and it's even more fun because so many people enjoyed it. **

**i have a few Dean Ambrose fanfics up my sleeves that i haven't finished writing yet but hopefully, i get to publish them soon too. i promise they will be as fun and nice as this one :)**

**for the meantime, don't forget to check my other works! **

**also, _i really want to say a massive thanks to my lovely readers who supported this story since the very start. you guys rock! _**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
